Wicked
by harvelles
Summary: The summer before Rose Weasley's final year at Hogwarts leaves off with a bang, a quite literal bang. Rose is involved in a car accident and as a result, loses her memory. As she struggles to regain her memories, she must forge new relationships with her family and return to Hogwarts, but not all is well there either. [Eventual Scorpius/Rose]
1. Muggle Dates

**A/N: **I have no idea how this FanFic will even turn out. I've had this idea in my head for a while about doing a Rose centric FanFic. Yet, it won't be _entirely _Rose centric since it deals with relatively almost all of the Potter-Weasleys, but Rose is a driving force. It's also tied in with the other three one shots I have posted, _Fancy_, _Friction _and _Third of July_.

I also have never done a Fic that deals with this particular issue of amnesia. I know it's a terribly cliche ideal that almost every television show, movie, story, etc uses at some point, but I want to put my own spin on it. A couple of years ago I wrote a Fic that dealt with a character struggling with HIV and eventually dying from it and I do believe I did an alright job on the subject. I'll try my best with researching the subject and interweaving it into the Wizarding World.

Anyway, that's all I have to say _before _the Fic, so I hope you enjoy this!

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all of the characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling _except _for Liam Jacobson who is all mine.

* * *

"Winnie, shut the fuck up."

The chirping continued as did continuous rapping against the window to Rose Weasley's bedroom. Rose adored her owl, she thought she was the prettiest one in Eeylops Owl Emporium the day she was with her father and mother buying Hogwarts materials, but the owl simply didn't know when to quit.

"Blimey hell, Winnie. I'm about ready to skin 'ya, I swear to Merlin." Rose swore as she buried her head underneath her bed sheets. She just wanted another hour of sleep during this peaceful summer that was quickly fading. The next term was about to start in another three weeks and Rose would like as much time as possible to sleep before the NEWTs become a reality.

Just then another set of rapping continued on the window, along with squawking that threaten to make Rose's ear drums bleed out. Deciding that enough had been enough, Rose threw the comforter off of her body and growled viciously at the beautiful, snowy owl.

"Winnie! I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop your bloody squealing I will yank your feathers out!" The threat didn't seem to work on the owl who was use to Rose's anger and threats on a daily basis. Grumbling to herself, Rose flipped the latch on her window and pushed it open with both hands. Winnie swooped in and dropped a letter on Rose's bed as she landed gracefully on her ledge.

"I suppose you want a treat, now?" Rose asked with a raised brow. Winnie chirped happily and Rose couldn't help but smile at how playful her owl could be. She reached into the treat canister she has next to Winnie's ledge and gently placed it between the bird's beak. "Now, don't make a single sound, alright?" Winnie chirped in response, gaining a groan out of the tired Gryffindor.

Rose walked sluggishly to her bed and plopped down. She grabbed the letter that Winnie had dropped and smirked when she recognized the handwriting addressed to her. She had been wondering when her lazy bum of a best friend would write back to her. She immediately ripped open the letter, unfolded it and began reading it with eager eyes.

* * *

_Rose, _

_Sorry for the late response. I was vacationing with my dad's side of the family. It was a bloody awful experience if you tell me. If I had to hear Grandmother Narcissa tell me about her extensive clothing collection, I might have taken a page out of your book and tackled her to the floor. _

_Speaking of which, we ran into the Parkinsons while vacationing. Mind you, we were in France and while it was very beautiful there, seeing Daisy and her mum made it very unpleasant. If teeth could kill.. anyway! Besides the pointless vacationing with my rigid grandparents, everything else was amazing there. Honestly, Rose, it gives England a run for it's money. Maybe, me, you and Albus can go together as a post graduation gift? _

_Speaking about Albus. The tosser told me you've been talking a lot about some new Muggle boyfriend you got? I'm surprised to say I'm a bit shocked, Rose. You with a Muggle? Not that I'm saying you hate them, but you wouldn't shut up over Matthew Nott last year I thought for sure you'd go for that bloke instead. Either way, I'd like to know a bit more about this Liam? I believe Albus said his name was Liam. So tell me about Liam, I wanna make sure he's man enough for you. _

_Also, before I end this letter. My mother brought up the fact that I've never brought you or Albus over to the Manor before for dinner. She's insisting that I bring the both of you for dinner before the next term begins. Maybe you could fake Dragon Pox or something, 'cause trust me when I say now is the worst time to meet my family. My grandparents are staying for the rest of the summer and it's maddening. They'd probably judge you for being a Weasley and some fight will break out. Better save this for another time or never. _

_I'd also appreciate it if you replied quickly and not leave me hanging to dry like you do with Albus. Poor bloke has been having to listen to James' plans for the future all bloody summer and with that issue happening with Lily.. . Anyway, be sure to write back quick, yeah? I hope your summer has been loads better than mine. Tell me about it. _

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

Rose smiled brightly at Scorpius' letter. She'd miss her best mate during the summer and she was glad to know he missed her just as much. She quickly rushed to her desk and begun writing on a new piece of parchment.

* * *

_Scorp,_

_I'm sorry to hear you had to vacation with the ugly twats. I'd rather fake my death than even think about speaking to those sadistic tossers. Dammit, sorry, I need to stop insulting your family like that. You never insult mine for being outrageously large and completely full of gingers so I need to stop talking about yours. No more talks of the Malfoys. Except for you of course, you're the only damn exception. _

_I also feel even more pity for you having been in a gorgeous atmosphere, but to have it ruined with the living, screaming banshee. The one good thing of leaving Hogwarts next year is never seeing her pug face again. I hope to Merlin that she never applies for a job at the Ministry like I want to. If I even see her step a foot inside.. _

_So, like I was going to say, Albus was right, I did get a boyfriend and yes he is a Muggle. I was a bit skeptical of him at first, I mean, I only met the chap at some ruddy bookstore since I was looking for some sort of bookish entertainment. I couldn't reach this one book on the top shelf and I thought about using magic to bring it down but Liam ended up helping me get it down using his height instead. _

_We started talking and he ended up not being that bad of a bloke. He wanted my cell phone number, but how do I even explain how magical people don't use phones? So I gave him my address and told me to mail me letters instead, that my family was old fashioned. Which we kinda are by the way when you think about it. We use owls as a means of communications for Merlin's sake. His cell phone is pretty neat though. I played around with it once and it responds completely to touch! Muggles aren't idiots after all! _

_Yeah, so, Liam became my boyfriend not too soon after that. He's.. nice. I like him a lot, Scorp. He treats me well and likes my orange hair, which is a first I've heard from any bloke. I'm not bloody well in love with him, but I like him loads. But you can bet your arse that I'm never telling him about magic. He'll run for the hills! _

_As for Albus, just between you and me, the reason I haven't been replying to him much is because of the Lily situation. It's been uncomfortable and awkward for everyone in the family since Lily stopped talking and honestly.. no one can help her. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny continue to take her to Healers, but they can't seem to find the issue. Personally.. I think she chose to stop talking and I have no clue why. We all have no clue why. _

_I can imagine that it's taken the toll on James and Albus, but.. I haven't visited their house since she stopped speaking. It's hard to be around her when she's like that. To be quite honest.. it scares me. So I've been spending time with Liam or Hugo mostly. I feel rotten for ignoring my cousin when she obviously needs someone in her life, but she isn't letting anyone inside. _

_This is turning way too mushy for my taste. I better end it here. Also, if you are gonna command me to write quickly, you better write just as fast or I'll have Winnie squawk at you for hours on end, you tosser. _

_Rose Weasley_

* * *

After placing Scorpius' address on the letter, Rose carefully strapped the parchment to Winnie's leg before gently patting her head.

"Off you go, girl. Give Scorp some hell, yeah?" Rose murmured affectionately to Winnie. The snowy owl nuzzled her face inside of Rose's palm before flying out of the window, chirping happily.

Rose decided to keep her window open in case Winnie came back earlier or later, depending on if Scorpius is willing to reply as quickly as Rose had. Glancing at the clock that was perched on her bedside table, it told her that it was nearly nine in the morning.

Liam would be at work until six o'clock that night, so Rose couldn't spend her time with him. She could floo herself to the Potters', but like she had said in her letter to Scorpius, spending any time there wasn't the best idea with Lily's situation. Therefore, Rose would have to spend the remainder of her day with her bickering parents and sarcastic brother until Liam was off of work.

After taking her morning shower and pulling on a shirt and a pair of shorts, Rose began to make her way downstairs, braiding her damp hair as she did so. As she already on the halfway point down the stairs, she could hear her parents in their morning argument,

"Honestly, Ronald. You're being a terrible friend to Harry! You need to reply to his letters."

"What the bloody hell am I suppose to say? 'Blimey, hell, Harry. Sorry to hear that Lily became a mute. That's bollocks.'"

Rose heard a loud thump which could only mean her mother had used her book as an object of abuse on her father again. The young Gryffindor was quite surprised that her mother hadn't ruined any of her books by using them as instruments of violence on her father.

"You could at least be there for him! Ginny too! She's your sister for Merlin's sake, Ron! I've been sending owls to her and Harry as often as I can, asking if Lily has improved or if they need anything." Hermione Weasley said with a sigh. Rose had slowly made her way down the stairs as quiet as possible. She wanted to know more about Lily's condition.

"Has she gotten better?" Ron Weasley asked in a small voice. There was some shuffling and Rose could probably imagine her father getting closer to her mother.

"No, but it's not as if she's completely catatonic, she's just.. not responding to what people say to her. Ginny's worried about what they'll do with sending her to Hogwarts. I think they're considering pulling her out next term." Hermione murmured with concern lacing her words. "She'll fall behind if they don't send her, but.. no one can attend Hogwarts and not speak. With verbal spells and Professors asking questions. I just feel so sorry for them."

Rose was contemplating whether or not to take another step down the stairs when she heard a soft chuckle behind her,

"Eavesdropping are we? Mum's gonna have a field day with that one." Rose growled lowly at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Bugger off you wanker, they're talking about Lily." Rose whispered angrily as she looked at her brother, Hugo Weasley over her shoulder. His face, which had pulled up into a smirk, had now fallen at the mention of Lily's name. His lips turned into a small scowl.

"If you want to know so bloody badly, you could always visit them and see how Lil is doing herself." Hugo said quietly, but his voice was on edge. Hugo and Lily had grown up close to each other being as they were born relatively a month or two apart. Lily not speaking had taken it's own toll on Hugo.

"I'll have you know that I visited them earlier this summer and it was incredibly awkward. All of 'em were quiet and so sodding depressed. Even happy cheerful Teddy who visits everyday was looking down. I can't go back." Rose muttered as she inched down a step, she'd miss part of her parents' conversation.

".. I'm gonna kick myself for saying this, but have they tried the Malfoys? Draco's an arsehole and all, but have they tried him and his wife to help her?" Ron asked and Rose immediately froze. She had forgotten that Scorpius' parents were Healers, he'd mentioned it years ago, but now it could seem that maybe they could help Lily.

"It's their last resort from what Ginny told me. Draco and Astoria don't specialize in teenage girls refusing to speak. They need to take her to some therapist, someone who can sort her problems out." Hermione responded glumly.

"You're such a fucking coward." Hugo muttered under his breath, but Rose heard it loud and clear. She whipped around and stared him down from under her long mane of orange hair.

"_I'm _the fucking coward? That's rich coming from the kid who refuses to even step one foot into St. Mungo's, because and I'll quote, 'Sick people scare me'." Rose sneered. Hugo recoiled away from her words, but immediately felt anger fill his veins.

"That's a low blow and you know it. You don't have to be such a bitch all the time, Rose!"

Rose doesn't quite remember back handing Hugo until he fell down on the step by her feet. She gasped and quickly tried to grab his elbow all while muttering,

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? Fuck." While Rose could be violent and brash with others, she's never laid her hands on her younger brother. She was scrambling to help Hugo up, but he had pushed her hands away ferociously.

"Don't touch me." Hugo grumbled as he shoved Rose's hand off of his elbow. "I don't need your damn help." Rose eased away from Hugo and stood back up as he collected himself.

"Rose? Hugo? What was that?" Hermione called from downstairs and Rose immediately turned around to see her mother standing by the bottom step, her hands on her hips as she glanced at the two red faced teenagers.

"Rose was just being a twat as usual, right Rosie?" Hugo jeered as he stood up, his height now towering over her. Rose swallowed an insult down her throat as she glanced from her brother's angry eyes to her mother's frustrated expression.

"Must you two quarrel all the time?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone, her hand flying to her forward to smooth out the visible worry lines etched on her face.

"It's her fault, she hit me!" Hugo shouted as he turned his attention to their mother. "She was eavesdropping too." He added in with a smirk. Rose could've came up with a thousand insults, but her pulsing hand reminded her of the backhanded slap she gave her brother.

"Hugo, go up to your room. I'll be speaking with your sister." Hermione finally concluded after a small bout of silence. Hugo complied silently, but Rose could tell he wanted to say just as much as Rose wanted to. As Hugo climbed the stairs to his bedroom, Hermione signaled with her hand for Rose to follow her down the steps.

Rose obeyed and followed her mother into their vastly large kitchen. She took note that her father had left, probably ran once he heard the commotion upstairs. Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table and Rose followed suit, taking the seat next to her mother.

"Rose, you really need to keep your mouth in check." Hermione advised her silent daughter. Rose wasn't entirely sure what to say. She could argue that it wasn't her fault, but truly, it was her fault.

"Yeah, I know." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"No, I don't think you do know. Hitting, hexing, swearing, all of it needs to stop." Hermione ordered in a soft voice. She wanted to badly berate her daughter for her actions, but screaming and shouting non stop got them nowhere.

"And you need to stop hitting dad, but that doesn't seem to stop either." Rose muttered. Hermione frowned at Rose's defiant behavior.

"That's.. that's very different." Rose opened her mouth to argue, but Hermione continued on. "Your father is a very, _very _difficult man, Rose. Yet, I respect him and he respects me. Something you seem to lack."

"I respect you and dad!" Rose exclaimed. Hermione merely shook her head.

"Unless you see respect as constant arguing, sarcastic replies, disobeying and insulting then you have no idea what it means to have respect." Hermione listed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Rose groaned.

"And," Hermione began to add, "Hitting your brother shows you have no respect for him either."

"The hypocrisy is thick in the air." Rose said distastefully.

Hermione stood up from the chair she was seated in and walked over to the cupboard over the sink. She began pulling out cleaning supplies that the family rarely uses and set them in front of Rose.

"You'll start cleaning the kitchen by hand. If you don't finish, you don't get to see Liam tonight." Hermione ordered as she began walking away from Rose and towards the door that led to the living room. Rose was stunned to silence. "That's your punishment for being disrespectful and for eavesdropping on me and your father's conversation."

"I just wanted to know what was happening with Lily!" Rose argued as she stood from her chair and turned in her mother's direction. "I care about how she's doing!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and sighed deeply.

"If you seem to care so much, then why did Ginny tell me that you've only been over once this summer and won't reply to Albus' letters?" Hermione questioned, refusing to turn around and look at Rose. When Rose didn't answer her mother, she continued, "It seems to me you have a lot to think about, Rose."

Without so much as giving her eldest daughter a glance, Hermione left the kitchen. Rose stood staring at the door in shock. Her mother and brother's words began mulling about in her head. Scorpius' words from the letter did as well.

Despite wanting nothing more than to leave the house and find Liam, Rose begrudgingly began cleaning the kitchen. Her thoughts swimming with the voices of her mother, Hugo and Scorpius as she diligently carried out her punishment.

* * *

_Albus, _

_Fuck, how did I even begin to apologize for how I've been acting this summer. I've been a complete and total twat by not responding to your letters. It only took my mum, brother and Scorp to convince me of how horrible I've been to you and your family - my family - our family. _

_I also owe your parents, James and Lily an apology too, that'll be happening when I visit tomorrow. Speaking of, how is Lily doing? I've heard from my parents that she hasn't made any progress and that none of the Healers don't know what's wrong with her. Have you tried convincing Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny that maybe Scorp's parents can help out? I know it'll be a touchy subject concerning all that's happen, but it should happen. They might help Lily. _

_Besides the Lily situation, what else has happened in your summer? Have you gotten any of your things for the next term? I haven't even told you how I got Prefect and I'm still in shock about it. It was under a "special circumstance" according to Neville, but I'm still bloody bewildered over it. Me a Prefect? Seventh Years are never made Prefects. Anyway, I hope this means either you or Scorp got Head Boy, because the thought of being under someone else's thumb makes me shiver. _

_Merlin, I'm still bloody sorry about how I've been. I've acted like a royal bitch this summer and I feel awful about it. Hopefully I can make it up to you and rest of the family tomorrow. Anyway, please reply or give me some sort of response that you got this letter so I don't spring a surprise visit on you lot tomorrow. _

_Rose Weasley a.k.a your twat of a cousin_

* * *

After signing the letter and placing Albus' address on the envelope, Rose fastened the piece of parchment to Winnie's leg.

"Be sweet to him, yeah?" Rose whispered as Winnie lightly nudged her finger with a chirp before setting off through the window. When Rose had finished cleaning the kitchen, she had come back to find Winnie sleeping on her perch and a letter from Scorpius already on her bed. Which she would've began reading if not for the fact that Liam had gotten off of work half an hour ago and was on his way to pick her up.

Rose quickly made herself look more presentable like she usually did when Liam was on his way to take her out. He usually took her to Muggle stores and other wide variety of places she's never seen. Her boyfriend was under the impression that she grew up rather sheltered from the outside world, which wasn't too far off.

Once the Gryffindor was settled into a pair of jeans rolled at the ankles and a button down denim shirt, the sleeves rolled as well, with a pair of ivory oxfords, she applied a faint amount of makeup on her freckled face. Feeling as though she's decent enough to leave the house, Rose grabbed her bag, stuffing her wand inside before hustling out of her room and down the stairs.

Just as when the front door was in Rose's sight, she heard a familiar voice,

"Where are you off to, Rosie?" Rose held in a groan as she turned to the sound of the voice to find her father sitting on one of the living room couches, the Daily Prophet in his grip.

"Off to see Liam. I think he's gonna take me to some Muggle store tonight or something." Rose said with forced aloofness as she made her way to the front door. The last thing she wanted was to get into a conversation about her boyfriend with her father.

"Not one for anything fancy, huh?" Ron questioned as he set down the Daily Prophet and turned in his daughter's direction. Rose knew her father well, he wanted them to argue about Liam, mostly because Ron didn't like a single quality about Liam.

"Well, he just wants to show me Muggle life, dad. He thinks I'm some sheltered teenager with strict religious parents." Rose admitted with a slight shrug. Ron on the other hand, took the words a bit too personal,

"Sheltered? We haven't kept you cooped up in the house your whole life." Ron argued defensively. Rose groaned at her father's hotheadedness. She loved the man to death, but his actions would escalate so quickly.

"_I_ know that, but Liam doesn't. He was shocked when he found out I didn't own a cell phone or that we don't even have a home phone." Rose explained. Ron was on the verge of beginning another sentence when a car horn honked outside. Rose couldn't begin to describe her elation.

As the young Gryffindor began practically bouncing her way to the front door, she turned around to see the disgruntled face of her father. She smiled softly at him before saying,

"He just wants to show me places, but between me and you.. he isn't a long term boyfriend." Rose confessed with a small smile. She swore she saw the side of Ron's mouth twitch up into a smile, but it was tugged back to being pursed.

"Be home by no later than eleven, you understand me?" Ron demanded loudly and Rose nodded slowly as she pushed open the door. She shouted a quick, 'I love you' before closing the door behind her.

"Your old man sounds a bit harsh."

Rose's lips broke out into a full grin as she saw Liam leaning against his dirty pick up truck, a smirk on his face. Despite feeling a bit childish, Rose quickened her pace towards her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gingerly.

The red head let out a small moan as Liam deepened the kiss, his arms snaking around her waist and squeezing her sides affectionately.

"You have no idea how much I've fucking missed you." Rose whispered as the kiss between them broke, she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and sighed in relief.

"Did you miss me or the bed of the truck?" Liam teased and Rose immediately pulled away from Liam to playfully slap him on the chest, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Merlin, if I hear you joke about our sex life, Liam, you will be hugging the cold side of the truck bed." Rose threatened, but Liam merely chuckled.

"There's that word again. _Merlin_. You and your family have a strange way of speakin'." Liam mused with a playful expression. Rose quickly made a mental check to keep Merlin out of her vocabulary for the night.

"Yeah, it's a.. religious thing. Anyway, we should get going. Where were you taking me again?" Rose asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. Liam followed suit and got into the drivers side and started up the engine.

"To this small comic book store not too far out from where we are. You'll finally get to see who Batman and Spiderman are." Liam explained with a smile on his face. Rose couldn't help but mirror the smile back. Her boyfriend had talked endlessly about comic books and she was curious to see what was so interesting about these superheroes.

After twenty minutes of Liam explaining radioactivity to Rose, he said they weren't that far off from the store. Liam drove down the deserted road, softly humming along to an acoustic song playing on the radio while Rose was taking in the scenery outside the window. Although, something or rather someone, caught Rose's eye.

It seemed like the distinct shape of a person further down the road. Rose squinted as she leaned forward to get a better look. The closer Liam drove them to the person, it became evident that the person was standing above another person who was lying on the ground. Behind the two seemed to be the outline of a car. Confused, Rose turned to Liam to see if he'd noticed anything,

"Do you see that down there?" Rose questioned as her eyes landed back on the two people down the road. Liam nodded as he began to drive a bit slower and turned his headlights to the brightest setting.

"Looks like someone is yelling at the poor bastard on the ground." Liam noted.

Finally, Liam's headlights were far enough that they barely touched the two people on the side of the road. Rose watched Liam roll down his window as he poked his head out,

"Oi! You two alright, there?" Liam asked as he put the truck to a complete stop. The person looming over the figure didn't say a word and rather ignored Liam as if he hadn't said a word. "Did 'ya hear me? I asked if you and your friend were alright!" Liam shouted. His words gathered the attention of the person as they turned to face the truck.

While Liam found nothing wrong with the shaken person, Rose felt her heart beat speed up. The person was holding a wand tightly in their grip and Rose found herself digging into her bag to grip her own out of defense.

"I'm fairly certain this poor git has escaped the loony house, it's grasping a stick for fuck's sake." Liam murmured to Rose, not aware of her hand deep in her bag and stuck his head out of the window one more time.

"Is your mate alright? I haven't seen 'im moving about." Liam inquired as he gestured to the still body hidden from view by the shadows and tall weeds. Rose felt a cold sweat break over her skin at the thought of the person possibly being dead.

The looming figure which had been completely still, the only part of them visible being their white shoes, suddenly took a step forward into the bright light. Rose swore she felt her heart completely stutter and start beating at a fast pace as she recognized the person gripping their wand tightly, their hair frizzy beyond belief and a sadistic smile as they recognized Rose.

Rose had never felt less like a Gryffindor. She should have fled the truck and began questioning the person for having their wand out in front of a Muggle and why a person was completely still on the ground. She should have shown unwavering bravery. Yet, Rose did none of that. Instead, she shouted for Liam to speed down the street and away from the scene. Liam obliged, but with confusion.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Rose?! Why are we flying like a bat straight outta hell?!" Liam asked frantically as he pressed harder against the gas pedal.

Rose had pulled her wand completely from her bag and was quickly looking over her shoulder to see if the person was following them. All she saw was darkness and the outline of trees.

"Look, I'm gonna need you to drive me to my Uncle's house _right now_, Liam." Rose ordered and with the tone she had used, it left no room for Liam to argue. She gave him the address to Harry's house and he started to slow the truck down to the speed limit.

Rose's mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, she was incredibly grateful that Liam wasn't asking any questions about the occurrence back down the road. She was baffled as the image of the recognizable face loomed in her mind. Their wicked smile as they realized who Rose was, it was enough to frighten the Gryffindor away and to her Uncle's home.

Harry Potter was one of the most powerful wizards in their world, he would listen to Rose's words and perhaps lend a hand in this. It could be difficult considering he knew the person as well, but she was fairly certain that the person who was lying on the ground was dead and considering how there seemed to be no blood, Rose figured magic was involved. Her Auror of an Uncle had to help out somehow. This was his specialty.

Although, the red head's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of an angry engine behind them. Rose's grip on her wand tightened as she looked over her shoulder and saw the car that had been abandoned on the side of the road was desperately trying to catch up with them.

"Are they comin' after us?!" Liam shouted, his voice wobbly with concern as he looked in his rear view mirror. The car was coming at a faster rate now, nearly caught up with them.

Rose's eyes widened as she saw the person stick their arm out of the window, their wand pointed at the rear view window and shouted a spell that Rose couldn't hear over the engine.

"Watch out!" Rose screeched as she folded over in her seat, covering her head with her hands. The spell the person had shouted shattered the rear view window into pieces. Glass flung in every direction and Rose felt some slice her exposed skin on her arm.

"Liam, you alright?" Rose exclaimed, she raised her head and noticed that he hadn't ducked like she had. He took most of the impact from the glass, it was stuck in his shoulders and Rose swore she saw a piece embedded into the back of his head. She tried her hardest not to gag and vomit right there.

"Are.. are they.. shooting at us?" Liam asked, his voice slow and lethargic. Rose noticed how his grip on the steering wheel had loosened and the velocity of the vehicle had slowed. Her heart was speeding erratically as she began shaking Liam's arm.

"Liam? Liam! You can't pass out! I don't know how to drive a car!" Rose shouted as she shook his arm harder, but it was futile. Liam had already passed out admist her shouting and the car was idling in the middle of the street.

Swallowing the large lump that had gathered in her throat, Rose looked over her shoulder and through the large gap that had once held a window. The headlights of the car that had been behind them shone in Rose's eyes and she witnessed the horrific impact of that car colliding against the bumper of Liam's.

Rose's seat belt didn't lock and she flew against the dashboard, her skull coming into contact with the glass in the front view mirror. Her vision began to blur and she could feel the warm liquid sliding down her face. She tried to open her eyes, but the pain in her cranium was too much for her to deal with.

The wounded Gryffindor was beginning to ease out of consciousness when she heard the sound of a car door slam and approaching footsteps. Rose tried with all of her strength remaining to open her eyes to see the person who had done this to her, to try to will her tongue and tell them how much trouble this would be for them when her family would find out, but it was to no avail.

"You thought you could speed off to _his_ house and try to stop me? You're wrong, Rosie." The wicked voice taunted. "You're a pathetic bloody bitch and I hope you like the pain. _Crucio_."

The unforgivable curse was enough to render the injured Weasley daughter into complete and utter silence.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go! I feel like the action-y chase scene was poorly written on my part, but I'm not one for great action moments. Also, "the person" or the "wicked voice" was not revealed for obvious reasons, to keep everyone on the edge of their seat, but I can ease your mind and say it wasn't Voldemort or anything preposterous as that.

Also, I really want to complete this entire chapter Fic. I have an idea of how it'll flow along, but I'm going to need you guys who have read it to help me out by reviewing. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review, because with no reviews it'd be silly for me to add another chapter to this Fic. So please would you review your thoughts on this?

I hope you enjoyed this and thank you!


	2. Denial in Room 12

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all of the characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"She's our daughter, you _have _to let us see her! Please, just let us see her for a minute!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your daughter is in critical condition and we can't risk letting you see her. She needs to be under our watch until she is stable."

"This is rubbish! She shouldn't even be here, she needs to be at _our _hospital with a Healer!"

"Sir, I'm not sure I follow what you mean, but your daughter will be alright under our care. Now if you'll please follow the nurse, she'll lead the two of you to the waiting room."

* * *

"We're going to need to move the patient in three-oh-one. The chief wants her transferred to his office, bring the machinery with you."

"To his office? Richard, that makes no sense. This girl needs to be in intensive care right now, not in Jackson's office doing Heavens know what."

"He said that this patient is one of those.. _special_ cases. He's transferring her and her parents through his office. Just bring her there with the equipment, we'll eventually get it back."

* * *

"I never dreamed that I'd be meeting my son's girlfriend while she's unconscious. This is a real treat you know."

"Malfoy, I am not in the mood to deal with your bloody teasing. Do your damn job and fix my daughter or I'll have you puking slugs for weeks."

"Funny, last time you tried, _you_ were the one to puke up the slugs, Weasley."

"Can the both of you shut it?! Ron, you need to calm down before I put a sleeping draught in your mouth and Draco, you need to stop quarrelling with my husband and do your job! This isn't Hogwarts anymore! We are adults and you two need to do your part!"

"But he said Rosie was his son's _girlfriend_."

"Are you really going to get yourself worked up over someone as petty as Malfoy or are you going to focus on our daughter?!"

* * *

"She looks a bit better than before."

"Draco said the internal damage was more important than the superficial wounds. He'll come back in later to heal those once her body recovers from all the potions they gave her, but you are right. She looks better now."

"Do you think she'll be alright when she wakes up? I don't want her turning into Lily.. bein' traumatized to the point of not talking. Merlin, what the fuck are we going to tell her when she asks about her boyfriend?"

"We'll have to break it to her easily, but for now.. let's be grateful that she's alive and we aren't mourning like Liam's parents. Our daughter is safe and with us, that's enough for the both of us."

* * *

With time, Rose's mind began to break through the fog surrounding it. Hearing clearly was the first prominent sense she gained back. She no longer listened to the muggy quality of sound, she could now listen intently as she heard voices surround her.

"Is she suppose to be out for this long? Can't your dad just wake her up with a spell?" A quiet voice said on her left.

"No, I already asked him that about a dozen times by now. He says she needs to wake up on her own and that usin' a spell could damage her brain or something. So, she has to wake up on her own terms." A warm voice said smoothly on her right.

Silence seemed to engulf the two voices and Rose at that point.

"You know, she sent me a letter a couple days ago saying she was sorry for not being around more often and that she'd be around to see Lily the next day. I just.. I snapped. I've never sent a Howler before and I sent one to her."

".. Do 'ya think she got it?" The warm voice asked the quiet voice. There was the sound of rustling and of jeans coming into contact with each other.

"No and thank Merlin for that one. Hugo told me it exploded later on in the night after Rose had already left for her date. I guess it nearly gave my Uncle Ron a heart attack." The quiet voice said in an amused tone. The warm voice chuckled lightly.

Rose then felt pressure on her left hand, it felt as though the quiet voice on her left was holding her palm.

"On the bright side, Rose can't make anymore jokes of me being at St. Mungo's when she's been here herself. Lucky she gets to be unconscious through the whole ordeal." The quiet voice mused with what sounded like a soft laugh to Rose's ears.

"I agree, this place feels like death. In fact, I'm certain the lady a couple rooms down died this morning." The warm voice stated.

Before the quiet voice could respond, the sound of a door opening stopped their conversation.

"Shit, sorry, I thought you two had left already. I didn't see Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny in the waiting room so.." A young voice stammered. It sounded as if he was ready to leave the room, but the chairs near Rose screeched against the linoleum floor as the two voices stood up.

The sound of retreating footsteps became lighter as they neared the young voice by the door.

"They went to get some food with Lily, I think. Scorp and I will try to track them down and get something ourselves. You all good, Hugo?" The quiet voice asked.

"Yeah, I ate a bag of chips before coming in. I'll see you two, yeah?"

The three voices all murmured goodbyes to one another and the door slid shut. Rose heard the sound of lighter, more fluid footsteps approaching her and soon heard the screeching chair to her right.

"I think you'd go bonkers if you could see me now. I actually stepped foot into this place. I can't believe I actually did it.." The young voice trailed off, his mind in deep thought.

There was silence surrounding the two as time echoed on. Rose could hear the clock ticking rather annoyingly in the behind the young voice.

"You'll be okay, right? Once you wake up.. you'll start swearing at everyone and everything will be back to normal. Mum and dad won't look like they haven't slept the past few days, Lily would look a bit livelier, Uncle Harry won't feel so bloody terrible that you were on route to his house when the accident happened.. everything will be fine." The young voice began to reassure himself.

"Everyone's been to see you, 'ya know. You should feel special. Teddy and Vic came in earlier with some roses if you could believe it." The young voice snorted. "Teddy found it hilarious, but the humor didn't seem real with him. With everything going on, I'm not surprised no one is actually truly happy."

Rose's sense of touch was slowly becoming stronger as she felt a warm hand grasp her own, intertwining their fingers.

"Just.. wake up soon, yeah? We need the toilet mouth back in action."

Rose could feel the tugs of unconsciousness wrapping around her like vices. She struggled to hear what the young voice was saying, to feel the touch, but all was lost as she was pulled under.

* * *

When Rose began pushing through the fog in her mind once more, her hearing was clear as day, her sense of touch was stronger and more importantly, she could barely open her eyes.

She had felt as if someone was in the room with her, but they hadn't said a word or a sound since she began to came to. Nevertheless, Rose slowly opened her eyes to to a slit before being blinded by a bright white light, she closed her eyes immediately.

Suddenly, the screeching chair next to her bed had made its presence known and Rose could hear the sounds of someone standing up quickly and busying themselves with a swooshing fabric. As the stinging in her eyes began to fade, Rose felt a hand on her shoulder that startled her enough to make her body rigid in the bed she was lying in. At least now she had some control over her body functions.

Rose expected some sort of words to come from the person who was with her, but she heard nothing but silence that baffled her. The other voices that had visited her seemed to talk nonstop, yet now she had a silent visitor.

Braving herself, Rose willed her trembling eyelids to open and they did so with a slow pace. She noted how the room was dimmer than before, the person next to her must have closed the drapes. Her vision was blurry, but after a few blinks, it began to clear up and she took in her surroundings with confusion.

The room she was in resembled a hospital room, yet there seemed to be no machinery surrounding her. From the walls to the floor, the entire room was an unnecessary bright white that pained Rose's eyes. Her irises slowly scanned the room as she noted there was an empty bed besides her own that seemed rumpled, like someone had laid on top of it, but not inside of the sheets.

There were flowers and cards on the tables around her, but there seemed to be no one in the room with her besides the mysterious person who had been kind enough to close the curtains. Rose slowly turned her attention to her right side where the person sat with wide chocolate eyes.

The mysterious person seemed to be the form of a teenage girl who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. She had bright orange hair and pale skin that seemed laced with freckles. The girl seemed on edge, nervous and bit fidgety as Rose centered her gaze on her, taking in her appearance. The nervous girl opened her mouth, as if she was going to speak, but went against it, clamping her lips shut tightly.

Feeling frustrated over the nervous girl, Rose tried to test our own voice.

"Wh-" Rose barely said before her throat felt like it had been ripped open and was burning alive. She started coughing violently, her hand flying to her throat in an instant in a futile attempt to soothe it.

Thankfully, the nervous girl had acted immediately and grabbed the jug of water that was on the table next to Rose's bed and began pouring her a glass. The girl quickly brought the glass to Rose's lips and watched as Rose hungrily drank the water.

The feeling of satisfaction of drinking water was taken away as soon as it was given to Rose as the nervous girl took the glass away from her lips and set it on the bedside table. Rose turned her attention to the girl, wanting to demand why she wasn't allowed to finish the drink, but the girl had a notepad and what resembled a feathery writing device in her hand.

It seemed as if the objects had appeared out of thin air, but Rose had no time to question it as the girl showed her what she had been scribbling on the notepad.

_Sorry, if you drink too much, you'll throw up. _

Rose's face scrunched up in confusion as she read the girl's words. Despite being upset over not getting more water, she pushed that feeling down and moved her sight to the nervous girl who moved the notepad to her lap. Rose didn't miss the way her hands shook in her lap.

"Who-" Rose cleared her voice as she heard the raspiness and began again. "Who are you?"

Rose didn't expect for the nervous girl to be so shocked by her words that she dropped her notepad and feathery writing device on the floor. She once again opened her mouth as if to speak, but decided against it and locked her jaw tight. Her eyes scanned the floor wildly for the objects which she quickly picked up once she found them.

Rose waited for the girl to finish and once she did, she read the rather rushed scrawl.

"_You don't know me?" _

Rose shook her head and almost opened her mouth to talk, but decided against it as her throat as still throbbing from the coughing fit. The girl began writing again and finished within seconds, presenting the notepad to Rose.

"_I think I'm going to go get a Healer if that's alright with you." _

"A Healer? What's that?" Rose asked immediately, ignoring the pain in her throat as more words tumbled out, "Is that a machine or something?"

The nervous girl looked even more nervous if that was possible at this point. Her brown eyes were large and doe like, she was chewing on her lip as she began writing more. Rose noted how her hand was shaking badly that her words were becoming scrambled with others. Despite the horrible handwriting, Rose was able to barely read it when the girl presented her with the notepad again.

"_Do you even know what you are, Rose?" _

Rose furrowed her brows at the question. It seemed like such an odd question, but judging from the way the girl's leg was bouncing nervously, she answered.

"I'm a.. person? Human?"

The nervous girl didn't even bother asking Rose's permission before she practically leapt from her chair and began walking briskly to the door leading out of the room, the notepad and feathery writing device clutched tightly in her grip as she exited.

Rose's eyes stared at the closed door in complete confusion. All of the voices she's been hearing, waking up in a strange hospital and the nervous girl making Rose want to bite her own fingers off. She just wanted to learn what was happening, how she ended up here and who the people visiting her were.

Almost as quickly as the nervous girl had left she reappeared with two men, one was in a lime green uniform that bore an emblem of what appeared to be a bone and a stick, he had pale blonde hair that was slicked back and a very pointy face.

The other looked like his complete opposite, he had thick, messy, black hair that was sticking in different directions that Rose wondered if he lost his hairbrush. He also had round glasses framing his rather handsome face, but had a distinct lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.

The blonde man walked to her side briskly while the nervous girl and the scarred man stayed near the door, keeping their distance from Rose. She didn't miss the way the scarred faced man was studying her with evident concern that made her feel uncomfortable. The nervous girl was doing her best to keep her eyes on her shoes than on Rose herself, but her notepad was hugged to her chest and Rose was able to decipher some of the words.

"_Dad.. Rose.. come quick.. remember." _

"Miss Weasley? Can you understand me?"

Rose's attention snapped from the nervous girl's notepad to the blonde man by her side. He stood next to her bed with a concerned expression on his face. She only felt more uncomfortable with the staring, she wished desperately to fall back asleep.

"Malfoy, what's wrong with her?" The scarred man asked, his voice holding a slight edge to it as he addressed the blonde man. Rose wasn't a fool, she could feel the tension between the two.

"I'm trying to figure that out, Potter." The blonde man named Malfoy spat in the direction of the scarred man named Potter. Malfoy soon turned his attention back on Rose, the tension leaving his body. "Do you understand me, Miss Weasley?" Malfoy questioned and Rose felt offended.

"Yes I do, I'm not a daft bimbo." Rose rasped out, her voice not quite up to full strength. Malfoy smirked at her response and looked back at Potter and the nervous girl.

"From what I've heard about her at home, this is what she's usually like."

Potter was about to reply to Malfoy's statement when the nervous girl held up one finger and began writing on her notepad again and presented it to the room when she was finished.

"_Rose, do you know what my name is and who the man next to me is?" _

"Of course I don't know your name, I just met you and as for him," Rose gestured to Potter who looked very pale. "His name is Potter from what I heard this Malfoy say."

The entire room was silent after Rose's answer. The nervous girl hugged her notepad to her chest again and looked emotional. Potter ran a hand through his messy hair and locked eyes with Malfoy, the two of them sharing a look of concern and fright.

"Am I suppose to know you three?" Rose inquired. Potter's breathing hitched and the nervous girl's knees wobbled. Malfoy was the only one who composed himself quickly. He turned from Potter and to Rose in a second and began throwing questions at her.

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked.

"Rose.. Rose.. was it Weasley you called me? I suppose it's Rose Weasley." Rose said slowly, feeling confused. The name felt odd and thick on her tongue. It didn't feel normal to her.

"When's your birthday?" Malfoy questioned, his brows furrowing slightly.

"I.. I don't know.." Rose stammered, her brain was beginning to ache from the difficult questions.

"Who are your parents?" Malfoy quizzed, his voice getting quieter as each question passed.

"I'm.. I'm not sure." Rose faltered, the feeling of foolishness settling into her bones.

"What House are you Sorted in?" Malfoy's questions no longer held strength, they felt bland.

"House? Why would I be Sorted into a place where I live?" Rose was sure that by the blanched look that crossed Potter's face that she had answered horribly wrong.

"What's my son's name?" Malfoy asked this one in almost a whisper, his gray eyes almost begging her to answer correctly, to give him at least one right answer, but Rose had none.

"How am I suppose to know that when I don't even know your first name?" Rose admitted in a soft voice, knowing she had failed Malfoy's rapid question test definitely. Potter had fallen into the nearest chair to him and the nervous girl looked as if she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Potter, come outside with me. We'll need to find Weasley and Granger." Malfoy called to the baffled Potter who was slumped in the seat. Malfoy walked over to him and pulled him up by the elbow to get him on his feet before he left the room. Potter composed himself quickly and placed a hand on the nervous girl's shoulder, she twitched under his touch.

"Lily, why don't you stay with Rose and talk for a bit, alright?" Potter asked of the nervous girl called Lily. She nodded and Potter soon exited as quickly as Malfoy had.

Lily stood awkwardly by the door, her eyes still staring intently on the floor. Despite that Rose was feeling absolute confusion and foolishness, she decided to make small talk nonetheless.

"So.. how do I know you?" Rose questioned. Lily bit her lip and hesitantly began writing on her notepad. She presented it to Rose with shaky hands.

"_We're cousins. My mum and your dad are siblings." _

Rose was silent. This thought of the nervous girl being her cousin made her feel uncomfortable. She wondered if she was related to the Potter man as well. It seemed as though Lily knew what Rose was thinking, because she had written more on her notepad.

"_The man who was standing next to me is my dad. He's your uncle and his name is Harry." _

"Harry?" The name sounded familiar on Rose's tongue, almost as if she had heard the name several times before, but she had no recollection of such matters. Lily on the other hand, took her questioning different and answered her on the notepad.

"_He's rather famous around here." _

Rose nodded at the words, she was filled to the brim with names and voices that any bit of information was too much for her. She had wanted to ask Lily why she refused to talk, but it escaped her at the last moment. All she wished for was sleep after the weighing information in her brain. She'd sort through the matters and emotions later, for now, sleep was her number one priority.

Without giving Lily so much as another glance, Rose allowed her eyelids to flutter shut and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Rose began to stir awake, she heard the distinct sound of voices in her room. She felt the need to tense up and open her eyes, to see who was making conversation, but she kept still on her bed.

"So, she has no clue who she is, whatsoever?"

"Asking us the question isn't going to give you an answer, Hugo."

"Well Lil was saying-"

"We can't trust her judgement on this, she's a mute for Merlin's sake."

"What about Uncle Harry then, dad? You're not gonna trust the judgement of the man who saved the entire Wizarding World? He's your best friend! Or Scorpius' dad? He's a Healer!"

"Ronald, Hugo, the both of you need to stop or you'll wake Rose."

"He's in denial, mum!"

"Then allow him to be. For now we are just going to wait for your sister to wake up so can see for ourselves if Draco, Harry and Lily were right about her.. memory."

Silence flew into the room soon after the soft voice of a woman spoke. Rose could only hear the sounds of three people breathing and the faint sound of someone drumming their fingers on their knee. She only felt utterly more confused after their conversation.

The three were speaking of Lily, the nervous girl, Rose had met earlier. The Harry Potter fellow who seemed to have saved the world, which sounded outrageous to Rose. Whoever this Scorpius' dad was, Rose had no idea, but the funny name Healer was brought up again.

Deciding that rather than lying still within the silence, she would rather meet these strange three voices. Rose tentatively opened her eyes to the dim lighted room. Her eyes began to focus on the three people who were seated around her.

The closest to her was the woman speaking earlier, she had bushy brown hair tied to the nape of her neck and chocolate brown eyes. Sitting next to her was the man she heard earlier as well, he had orange hair that was beginning to thin out, freckles covering his face like Lily's and bright blue eyes. The person sitting the farthest away was a teenage boy around Lily's age who resembled the woman sitting near Rose. He had bushy brown hair like the woman and bright blue eyes like the man.

The teenage boy was drumming his fingers against his knee when he glanced up and made eye contact with Rose. He jumped from his chair and shouted,

"She's awake!"

Once those two words were said, chaos erupted around Rose.

Rose felt the bushy haired woman grab her hand and began to rub soothing circles with her thumb on the back of Rose's hand. The freshly awoken girl felt the need to pull her hand back and demand personal space, but she couldn't find her tongue.

The orange haired man came to her side immediately and pulled her into a gentle hug, his hands rubbing up and down the spine of her back as he murmured,

"You're fine, Rosie. I'm here, your mum's here, we're here and you're fine, sweetheart."

Finally, the teenage boy who had called attention to Rose in the first place, was the only one to not move closer to her. He stood at the foot of her bed with a worried look in his blue eyes as he tried to get the attention of the bushy haired women and the orange haired man. Rose hoped they listened to him, because she wanted her personal space badly.

"Mum, dad.. you need to let go of her." The teenage boy said to the two adults in the room. Rose saw the similarities between the teenage boy and the bushy haired woman, quickly putting together that these three were a family.

"Hush, Hugo. We're allowed to hug our own daughter." The orange haired man called out, his voice muffled by his face being buried in Rose's shoulder. Yet, Rose couldn't find it in herself to want to shove off the man, she was too baffled by the words he had said.

"Look at her face, she's bloody frightened." The teenage boy named Hugo hissed as he gestured to Rose's face. Immediately the bushy haired woman and the orange haired man pulled away from her and took a couple of steps back toward Hugo, all while staring at Rose.

Rose didn't realize her discomfort was visible on her face, but by the way the bushy haired woman had placed her hand over her mouth and the orange haired man's face had blanched, it was evident she wasn't comfortable with them close to her. Rose couldn't bring herself to feel awful about that, she was relieved she had breathing room now.

"Why did you call me your daughter?" Rose asked, suddenly remembering the orange haired man's words to her seconds ago. She looked to him for answers, but he seemed to have trouble even standing up, so instead Hugo answered.

"These two people," Hugo gestured to the bushy haired woman and the orange haired man. "Are your parents." Rose's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at the three people before her. It was evident that Hugo was their son by the bushy hair he shared with the woman and the blue eyes he shared with the man, but these two people couldn't possibly be _her _parents.

"But, they're your parents." Rose stated simply. These three people in front of her couldn't be her family, she didn't recognize or remember any of them at all. How could they be related to her? It was the same with Lily and Harry, she didn't know them either and apparently were related to her as well.

"Yes, that means I'm your brother. We're family." Hugo explained as he gestured to everyone in the room, but Rose had a difficult time believing him. She had a difficult time believing anyone in this hospital.

"If I'm related to you lot, then why don't I remember you?" Rose questioned all three, hoping one of them would enlighten her and give her the answer to why she couldn't remember.

"You were in a bad accident, Rosie." The bushy haired woman explained in a strained voice behind her hand. Rose was still conflicted on whether these people were her parents, until she knew for sure, she would refuse to address them as such. "You hit your head against some glass and it was touch and go there for a while, but now you're perfectly fine. Just a couple of bruises and scrapes."

"When did this accident happen?" Rose inquired, feeling a chill run down her spine at the thought of her being involved in a car accident. She was grateful she couldn't remember any of it.

"Two days ago." The woman replied and Rose furrowed her brows.

"You said it was touch and go for a while, how can I be perfectly fine from an accident after a couple of days? I should still be in pain, a lot of pain." Rose stated. She looked at the three faces in the room and none answered her.

Frustrated with the lack of response from the group, Rose began to pull herself into a sitting position with wobbly arms and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. This seemed to get the attention of the silent orange haired man who strode over to her in two steps and placed a hand on her shoulder, his jaw set tightly.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll fall over if you try to walk." He nearly shouted, his voice on edge. Rose then shrugged off his hand on her shoulder, not in the mood to be coddled by strangers.

"If you lot won't give me answers, I'll go searching for them. Maybe that Lily girl will tell me something." Rose said defiantly as she stretched her legs out to reach the floor, but before even a toe could touch the tiles, the hands were back on her shoulders.

"You'll get answers if you just lie down, you are so bloody stubborn." The orange haired man grunted as he pushed Rose back against the pillows. Rose swore she heard Hugo snort at his comment, but she was at a loss for why.

"We'll give you answers if you comply, Rosie." The bushy haired woman said softly. Rose turned to her swiftly, allowing the hands to push her back against the pillows as she nearly sneered at the woman.

"My name is _Rose_. Not Rosie. I'm a grown girl, not a baby." The bushy haired woman recoiled at her words and decided to take a seat in one of the chairs a bit further from Rose, which was fine enough with her.

"You never use to complain before. You actually use to like it when our mum and dad called you that." Hugo piped up, a small smile on his lips, but Rose was feeling too annoyed by these people to have a heart warming moment.

"You mean _your _mum and dad. I still don't know if these people are my parents or if you're my brother. For all I know, you lot could be holding me hostage and lying to my face."

It was quiet after Rose spoke, neither of the adults or Hugo said a word after Rose's comment. Then, the bushy haired woman looked up at Rose, her eyes were shining with tears and it made Rose feel only a tad bit awful.

"You are definitely my daughter. I remember the entire process of having you." The woman smiled sadly. "You didn't want to come out it seemed, I was in labor for thirty six hours before you were practically yanked out. You cried for what seemed like years until we all held you." She hastily swept under her eye to catch a falling tear, Rose looked away. "Hard to believe that was seventeen years ago."

Rose wanted to ask if she really was seventeen or if that was another lie from these people. The woman had seemed genuine and honest in her reminiscing, but Rose wanted some real facts on who she was, all she knew were a handful of people's names, including her own. She'd need to find someone who has records or credentials.

"Could I talk to someone who can.. who can tell me who I really am?" Rose asked quietly. She didn't dare look at the bushy haired woman and decided to keep her eyesight on Hugo, he seemed to be the only stable one in the room.

"I'll go get the Healer, that's if, you guys want me to?" Hugo offered, looking his parents with raised brows. The two adults shared eye contact and quickly nodded to their son. Hugo then made his way to the door, but surprisingly, the adults were following his lead. The orange haired man stopped briefly to look back at Rose.

"We'll give you some breathin' room with the Healer." He said simply, almost lifelessly before exiting the room with his wife and son.

Once the room was cleared, Rose eased into the pillows and breathed out a sigh of relief and content. She was alone and felt comfortable for once in the day. She knew it wouldn't last long if they were going to get one of those funny named Healers, so she would make the most of the quiet comfort.

Rose decided to look at some of the cards on her bedside table, for only being here for two days according to the adults, she seemed to have accumulated quite a bit of gifts. She picked up the card closest to her and examined the cover.

It had the picture of a unicorn with a thermometer between its lips and the titled words said to get well soon. She opened the card to find it saying a witty hospital pun and underneath it was signed by two people named Teddy and Victoire. Then at the very bottom, in almost perfect cursive it said,

_Sorry for the roses, Teddy insisted and you know how he can be. Thank him anyway, it'll make his hair turn pink. _

"Make his hair turn pink?" Rose's forehead creased in confusion. Perhaps the person had meant his cheeks would turn pink, it had to be a grammatical error. Believing in her conclusion, Rose set the card back down on the table and picked up another that had been a plain white card, but it had been drawn all over.

The cover had been drawn beautifully of a girl with a slim face, long, straight orange hair and freckles covering her face. She had carefree blue eyes as she was laughing happily in the drawing. Opening the card, Rose found it was covered from the top to bottom in words that were hand written.

* * *

_Rose, _

_I could've easily gotten you a cheap card from the gift shop here, but that'd say a lot about me. The rich kid buying a cheap card gives me a stereotype I don't want. You always said I'm fairly good at drawing so I figured why not draw you a card? It's very childish of me, but it's better than a pun filled card. Don't tell Teddy I said that, he surprisingly likes my company. _

_I think I drew you as best as I could. I went off of the memory when me, you and Al finally got Goyle back for his stupid jokes. I don't think I'd ever seen you laugh so hard, not even when Daisy Parkinson had slipped and fallen down the Grand Staircase while it was moving. You had tears streaming down your face and the reddest cheeks, it made your freckles stand out even more if that's humanly possible. _

_Enough about that, I'm suppose to tell you to get better soon, but literally every card says that, so I ask that you start swearing soon. I'll know things are back to normal when you tell someone they are a fucking moron, so that's what I ask really. When you see me, call me a fucking moron and I'll know that you're fine. _

_Scorpius _

_P.S: Treat my dad well, yeah? He's been surprisingly good about the hospital being filled with Weasleys._

* * *

Rose immediately placed the card back on the table, feeling as though she had read something completely private. That was a card addressed to a girl in the past, a girl Rose can't remember.

Before Rose could bring herself to grab another card, she heard the door to her room opening. She suppressed a groan, her momentary bout of comfort had now vanished. The person who entered was Malfoy and thankfully, it was just him and not the emotional people claiming to be her parents.

"Hello, Rose." Malfoy greeted as he stood at the foot of her bed. He had no smile on his face, no expression whatsoever. All he had were manila folders gripped in his hands.

"What are those?" Rose asked, nodding to the manila folders. Malfoy sighed and handed them out to Rose, who, with much bewilderment, grasped the folders in her hands.

"These folders are filled with information about you." Malfoy explained. Rose felt her stomach doing flips at the content she'd find within. "They have your name, birthday, parents, siblings, extended family, etcetera is all in there, but there is some.. information that might startle you. So if you don't understand the content or if you suddenly remember some of it on your own.. just tell me." Malfoy finished and soon he sat in one of the chairs not too far from Rose's bed.

Ignoring Malfoy's stares, Rose hesitantly opened the manila folder. The first document was a birth certificate that stated her name, birthday, parents and godparents.

* * *

**Name:** Rosemarie Emerson Weasley

**Birthday****: **Fifteenth of May in year Two-Thousand and Six

**Biological Mother:** Hermione Jean Weasley _(nee Granger)_

**Biological Father:** Ronald Billius Weasley

**Godfather: **Harry James Potter

**Godmother:** Ginevra Molly Potter _(nee Weasley)_

* * *

"Who is.. Her-my-one and Ronald?" Rose questioned as she looked up at Malfoy who was wringing his hands in his lap. He sighed deeply and met her eyes.

"It's _Hermione _and they were the two people who were in here before, Rose. Weasley and Granger are your parents, trust me when I say, you are exactly _their_ daughter." Malfoy explained with a slight scowl on his face, as if he had said something particularly disgusting. "I apologize, I'm in shock that I called your mother by her first name."

Rose ignored his ramblings about the bushy haired woman's odd name and instead inhaled a large breath before facing the disturbed Malfoy for another question.

"I don't see how I can be their daughter, I don't feel like their kid." Rose admitted as her eyes kept skimming over the words _Hermione_ and _Ronald_. Suddenly, Rose was pulled from her rereading when she heard the sound of laughter and turned to see Malfoy laughing, at _her_. It was enough to get her blood boiling.

"You said you would help me and not laugh at me like an idiot!" Rose exclaimed as she waved the manila folder in the air. "Now tell me how I can be their kid?"

Malfoy quickly situated himself back into a calm demeanor as he reached into the pocket of his lime green robe to pull out a hand held mirror, but before he handed it to Rose, he began speaking.

"When you look at yourself, you'll obviously see how you're their daughter. You're a spitting image of your father, but you act like them as well. Keep that in mind." Malfoy then handed Rose the mirror and took a step back as Rose brought the mirror to her face and lightly gasped.

Malfoy had been correct. She looked almost exactly like the orange haired man named Ronald. She had the same shade of orange hair that was past her ribcage in length and straight as an arrow. Her blue eyes were the same shade as Ronald's and Hugo's. The only resemblance Rose could place between herself and the bushy haired woman named Hermione was the slight roundness in her face, other than that, she looked like Ronald, like Lily.

"I look like a Weasley." Rose muttered as she brought up a pale hand to touch the scattered form of freckles on her cheeks. She could see Malfoy nodding out of the corner of his eye.

"Unfortunately."

Rose didn't bother asking why he seemed to have animosity towards the Weasleys and Potters, deciding that she had learned quite enough for today's time. She was going to close the manila folder and hand it back to Malfoy when she caught some odd bold words.

**Blood Status:** Half Blood

"Malfoy.. what does this mean? Half blood?" Rose asked, feeling rather clammy all of a sudden. Did she have some blood deficiency disorder she had no idea about? Was she sick? She looked at Malfoy and saw his lips were in a tight line.

"It means you have both.." Malfoy seemed to have trouble gathering his words, he sighed before answering Rose completely. "It means you have both Muggle and Wizard blood in your veins."

"Is Muggle and Wizard a type of disease?" Rose whispered, her body covered in a cold sweat. She looked at Malfoy who was coughing behind his fist, but she swore she saw a small smile behind his hand. She felt the anger boil in her blood once more.

"This isn't a laughing matter! You think everything is so bloody hilarious, right?! I'm scared and you aren't telling me what's wrong with my blood!" Rose nearly shouted at the blonde man. Malfoy cleared his throat before speaking, all traces of smiling had left his expression.

"There is nothing the matter with you. Muggle and Wizard is not a disease, it's more of who a person is. A Wizard is someone who comes from a magical background, while a Muggle comes from a non magical background." Malfoy explained, his hands deep into his robe pockets.

Rose was absolutely silent during his brief explanation. Wizards? Muggles? Was this Malfoy lying to her as well? She snorted after the silence and looked at Malfoy with a look of annoyance.

"Are you shittin' me? I don't have time for.." Rose began to say with defiance when she trailed off at the sight before her.

Malfoy had a large, long stick in his hand that had a black handle, the rest of it looking to be wooden. He had it raised in the air, pointed directly at a flower he had plucked from one of the vases on the tables. The flower was floating in the air above Rose's head, her eyes followed the flower as it slowly made its descent onto her lap.

Once the flower laid still in her lap did Rose realize her limbs were shaking and she was seeing through blurred eyes. She tentatively reached out a hand to lightly touch the flower. Malfoy, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to Rose and had begun pacing the room, on the verge of a speech.

"You see, magic is real, it exists in our world and you-"

Malfoy was cut off mid sentence by Rose's piercing screams as she scrambled off of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. The blankets had fallen with her, but the flower she had previously touched had floated into the air and was blossoming, the petals enlarging.

As other personnel had entered the room at the sound of Rose's screams, so did the adults that Malfoy had said were Rose's parents. Ronald looked extremely angry as he looked from the floating flower to Malfoy, whose stick was still grasped in his hand. He began shouting at him, but Rose couldn't make out their words as people in lime green robes flooded around her.

Rose barely caught a glimpse of another stick that barely resembled Malfoy's before she heard a funny word uttered by a dark haired woman in lime green robes.

"Stupefy."

The world went dark for Rose.

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to apologize if this doesn't sound like typical amnesia patient behavior, I would assume that it can be different for different people, but Rose being in denial and uncomfortable is how I can imagine her or anyone in the same situation. Plus being smothered by people who mean well, can be bothersome.

Please, review! I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter, but I did see how some are following and have already favorited this Fic so thank you! Truly though, I'd love some reviews on how you feel about this Fic, feedback of any kind is welcomed!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Wizard History 101

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all of the characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"She should be coming around now. Rose? Miss Weasley are you awake?"

The delicate female voice aroused Rose slowly from her slumber as she began to feel parts of her body again. Her head was aching terribly, but she could feel nonetheless. She lethargically twitched her fingers.

"She's moving her fingers, I believe she's awakening."

Rose recognized the voice, it was Malfoy. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she vaguely remembered the last events that occurred. The flower he made float into the air and into her shaking lap. She had touched it out of curiosity and she somehow made it float and bloom. She had never screamed so loud before.

"Draco, maybe you should leave. When she awakens and finds you here, I do believe there will be Hell to pay." The delicate voice murmured to Malfoy. Rose found his first name to be as ugly as his last name.

"If I leave, I subject myself to the wrath of the Weasleys. There is about thirty of them outside the room ready to pummel me to a pulp." Draco exclaimed. The delicate voice giggled and the sound rang like wind chimes.

"Are you scared of an overpopulated redheaded family? Honestly, the only one to be afraid of is the grandmother, the woman is in her seventies and can still quarrel."

Rose laid there, waiting for her body to slowly gain back all of its senses, but was baffled by Draco and the delicate voice's conversation about her supposed family. A large, overpopulated family of redheads? A grandmother who sounds like an overprotective mother bear? Rose also wondered if the two were joking about there being thirty family members outside, the thought of it made her ears feel hot.

"Have you met that family, Astoria? It's not just the grandmother, it's Potter and his wife, Weasley and Granger, the Metamorphmagus and his Veela girlfriend and not to mention the dozen of Weasley children looking like a field of pumpkins out there. Terrifying that lot is." Draco said in an exasperated tone. The Astoria woman made a humphing sound.

"No, I haven't met them, which is a shame really. Our son is friends with some of them and none of them ever visit the Manor." Astoria sighed. Rose heard the sound of feet shuffling around the room, along with papers rustling as well.

"I'm fairly certain that they don't _want_ to visit. You don't think that they haven't been told about me? You know damn well that Weasley would jump to the occasion." Draco said with an irritated tone.

"You brought that on yourself, Draco. No one forced you to be a brat at Hogwarts. Now, like I said before, you need to leave before she completely wakes up. You'll startle her." Astoria explained.

Rose's mind was churning with the new information of odd names. Draco, Astoria and Hogwarts? The last one sounded like a disease to Rose, but to the adults they talked about it as if it were a place.

"Alright, I'll face the hoard. Call me if you need me, yeah?" Draco said. There was the sound of fabric rustling and of someone giving another a kiss before the door opened and closed immediately. Rose's heart had been fluttering, but had begun to slow upon Draco's departure.

"Miss Weasley? Are you awake now?"

With Draco's presence gone, Rose slowly began to open her eyes. Her vision was incredibly blurry, but she was barely able to make out the muggy image of a face looming over her own. Widening her eyes and blinking rapidly, Rose was able to clear her vision enough to make out the image before her.

It was the woman, Astoria looking down at her with a small smile on her face. She was incredibly beautiful with large green eyes and thick, sleek brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Her skin seemed flawless and smooth with not a blemish to be seen. Her makeup was done to perfection, the eyeliner on point and the red lipstick complimenting her pale skin. It was enough to make Rose squirm with insecurities.

Astoria seemed to sense Rose's uneasiness and took a step back, her face out of Rose's view.

"I apologize about that, Miss Weasley. Would you prefer for me to call you that or Rose? Or would you even prefer Rosemarie?" Astoria questioned.

Rose turned her attention to Astoria and just gave her a simple shake of her head.

"Rose is fine." She muttered and Astoria nodded. The woman grabbed a nearby chair and took a seat near Rose and placed her small hands in her lap, clasped together.

"I hope you understand why I had to place you under unconsciousness." Astoria said, her red lips in a tight line.

"You were the one who.. did that to me?" Rose asked, remembering a feminine voice say a funny name before she was pulled under.

"Yes. I prefer not having to use those type of spells against patients, but after the foolish attempt my husband did, I had no choice. You were screaming and startling other patients, I had to make a decision." Astoria admitted grimly.

"I understand, I guess." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders. She had been screaming and if she were in Astoria's shoes she'd most likely do anything to get her to keep quiet. Then Rose remembered the word she had said, _spells_.

Glancing up at Astoria, the woman seemed polite enough. It looked as if she took her profession more seriously than her husband, Draco, for she too was donning lime green robes with the strange bone and stick emblem. Perhaps, Astoria would be a better option to gain information from.

"What was that.. word you use against me? These spells you speak of?" Rose inquired quietly. She couldn't be in denial about what she had seen.. what she had done. Rose had touched the flower, making it float and bloom. A word against Rose had sent her into deep unconsciousness. What had happened had to have been real. Either that or she was a lunatic.

"Stupefy. It's a spell that when used, renders a person unconscious. Usually, it's used in duels, but can become useful when you need to keep a hold of a person." Astoria clarified.

Immediately a dozen questions seemed to pop into Rose's head. What was a duel? How did these spells work exactly? Who came up with these funny names? What was Hogwarts? Yet, the only topic Rose asked was,

"Draco said I was something called a Half Blood, does that mean when I try to do these funny named spells that mine aren't as strong?" Rose asked, feeling a sense of dread settle in her stomach.

Astoria face looked pitiful as she reached out a hand in an attempt to soothe Rose, but she quickly pulled her hand back and into her lap. Rose was grateful of this, any more touches from strangers would send her into another fit.

"This will feel like a history lesson to you, Rose, but it's something that every Witch and Wizard needs to know when in the Wizarding World. I'll tell you about Muggles, Muggle Borns, Half Bloods and Pure Bloods. I'll go into detail about those for now, I don't wish to overwhelm you too much with anything else." Astoria explained.

Rose sighed deeply at Astoria's words. She understood that the woman meant well about wanting to give her small amounts of information at a time, but she also knew that learning too much would confuse her with no one explaining. So she'd settle for learning about these blood types that Astoria was willing to explain.

"Alright, tell me about these blood types then. I'm ready to learn."

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that Muggle Borns would be ridiculed for not having a magical background?" Rose exclaimed, feeling anger boiling in her veins of the mere thought.

Astoria had spent the last thirty minutes explaining the different blood races in the Wizarding World to Rose. She had remained quiet whilst Astoria explained about Pure Bloods, Half Bloods and Muggles, but when she had mentioned Muggle Borns and the controversy surrounding them it caused Rose to burst.

"That's not fair! If anything, they should be treated equally for fitting in with everyone. It's not as if they can do lesser magic, right? You said anyone can do the right amount of magic if they put enough effort into it. Being ridiculed for not having the same ancestry as everyone else is bloody stupid!"

Astoria had remained quiet, eerily so during Rose's rant. Even when Rose had finished, breathing heavily from exerting her anger, Astoria had still remained silent, her large green eyes on her clasped hands.

"Do you know anyone who does this? Or use to?" Rose asked angrily.

When Astoria said nothing, it was enough for Rose to piece everything together. She felt her heart hammering in her chest and her ears grow hot.

"Did you use to treat Muggle Borns horribly?"

Astoria sighed and nodded sadly, Rose felt her hands form into tight fists in her lap.

"Why? Did you get some sick joy out of treating people like shit?" Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Remember how I said most Pure Blood families were old and respected, with centuries of magical lineage? Most of them held the ideal that Muggle Borns were terrible, that they weren't worth their magic. That way of thinking was passed through for many years. It was passed through mine and Draco's as well." Astoria admitted glumly.

Before Rose could reply, Astoria had continued speaking.

"Draco and I have changed our morals, though. We don't judge Muggle Borns anymore. I can't speak for my husband, but I feel terrible for how I've treated several Muggle Borns." Astoria finished, her hands clasped so tightly that the veins in her pale skin were shown.

"That's disgusting." Rose spat, malice lacing her tone.

Astoria's head snapped up to meet Rose's blue eyes, her mouth open in a small oh.

"To know that you and your husband have done something so terrible, yet you both work with helping patients? Do you ever treat Muggle Born patients any less than a Pure Blood patient?" Rose growled. She hadn't expected herself to be so angry over the information, but this was the first disgusting act she's heard of in the Wizarding World.

"No! No, we follow a strict set of rules laid out when becoming a Healer. A Healer must always heal people despite their blood, race, age, gender or anything that makes them different. As a matter of fact, I helped heal your mother once years ago. I didn't turn her away for being Muggle Born." Astoria confessed, her green eyes having kept in contact with Rose's blue ones.

"My.. mother is a Muggle Born?" Rose whispered. She had only been told that the Weasleys on her father's side of the family were an old, Pure Blood family. She hadn't learned any information on her mother's side.

"Yes. I don't know your mother well, we were in separate Years at Hogwarts. That's another topic someone will explain to you soon. So I never truly interacted with her until she had came in here with stomach pains years ago. My husband, Draco, on the other hand.. he knows her quite well." Astoria admitted in a small voice.

Rose didn't miss the way Astoria's voice changed when speaking of Draco's interactions with her mother. She wasn't a fool either. Lost memory or not, Rose Weasley knew that Draco had animosity towards her family.

"He use to bully her for it didn't he?" Astoria didn't answer, Rose continued. "What a git. They let racist bullies become Healers then? Or, no, is it his name that gets him into high places?"

"Draco was allowed to become a Healer, because he is incredibly intelligent and proved himself worthy of being here. His name has nothing to do with this. The name Malfoy doesn't mean as much as it once did." Astoria said defensively. Rose made sure to note her words on the Malfoy name.

"Is that all about blood types then? No more you wanted to add?" Rose asked, feeling somewhat exhausted after her argument with Astoria. She looked to the beautiful woman and it seemed as if Astoria wished to add something, but closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Alright then. Can I see my.. parents?" The word tasted odd on Rose's tongue. She was certain that those people in her room earlier weren't biologically related to her, but the evidence was rather evident. Rose was a Weasley, a half blooded Weasley. She'd learn to accept it.

Astoria nodded and turned on her heel to leave the room in a brisk manner. Once she was gone, Rose breathed deeply. The talks of blood types left her feeling rather sour, she hoped speaking about it with her parents would help her out a bit.

Soon there was a knock on the door, Rose turned her attention to it and noticed the face of the man named Ronald, her father, peeking through the crack of the door.

"You wanted to see us?" He sounded apprehensive and Rose couldn't blame him, after the way she had spoken to him earlier. She nodded and soon Ronald and Hermione entered the room slowly, keeping their place by the door and not moving any closer to Rose.

"Uh.. Astoria was telling me about different blood types in our world. She explained about what being a Half Blood is and all of that. Then she brought up Muggle Borns." Rose glanced at Hermione and noticed how her eyes widened a bit, but she kept her lips in a tight line. "She told me how you're a Muggle Born and also about how her husband use to bully you about it."

This bit of information seemed to rouse anger in Ronald.

"She _told _you? We agreed that she'd briefly explain Wizarding World logic, not go into personal details!" Ronald seethed. Hermione quickly hushed him and lightly slapped him on the arm before facing Rose.

"What she said was true. Draco bullied us relentlessly in our school days." Hermione said, yet she held no anger in her tone like Ronald had.

"He'd bully the both of you? Aren't you a Pure Blood?" Rose directed her question to Ronald who reigned in his anger enough to answer his daughter.

"Yes, but that didn't excuse the bullying. Before, my family didn't have that much money and we were what people would call, Blood Traitors." Ronald explained. Rose's face scrunched up in confusion once again, if she kept going at this rate she'd have premature wrinkles.

"What the bloody Hell is a Blood Traitor? Is this some sort of a slur?" Rose questioned, looking at both Ronald and Hermione. The former coughed awkwardly before answering her.

"It's complicated, Rosi- Rose." Ronald sighed before continuing. "That's what Pure Bloods would call other Pure Bloods who accepted Muggle Borns or Muggles. Claimed that they were goin' against their blood values and would shame them for it."

"This whole name callin' thing is the most ignorant shit I've ever heard." Rose scoffed after a bout of silence. Hermione looked as if she was going to berate Rose on her swearing, but caught herself in time to stop and remember Rose's current state of mind.

"You pretty much said the same thing when we told you before." Ronald said, the corners of his lips wanting to turn into a smile.

"He is right. Your personality hasn't strayed that far from who you were before." Hermione admitted, a warm feeling in her stomach when looking at Rose.

"Then that's great, right? If this memory issue is permanent, I won't really be gone." Rose said with a smile on her face. She would just have to trouble herself with relearning everything again, but it wouldn't be that hard.

Rose was hoping that when she gave her smile to Ronald and Hermione, the both of them would mirror the same smile back, but they both had grimaces on their faces. Rose's smile dropped immediately.

"It wouldn't be the same. You don't know us or anyone in the family. You don't even know who Babbity Rabbity is for Merlin's sake." Ronald said quietly, stuffing his hands in his pant pockets.

"It's hard seeing you like this. Acting how you normally do, but not knowing a single thing. Not remembering important moments. Like when you got your first letter, your Sorting ceremony, all of those parties we _know _you snuck out to be at. All of it is gone. The only thing your father and I have left is an empty shell." Hermione said with such a sad tone that Rose felt her stomach lurch.

"Isn't there some sort of spell they can use on me? Get me back to who I was before?" Rose asked. Both Ronald and Hermione shook their heads, the latter deciding to explore more on the topic.

"It would be too risky. It could do more damage to your brain. It's wonderful that you have your personality and mannerisms intact, but if they try a spell, it could take that away from you as well."

Rose nodded glumly at their words. She understood that keeping what she had at the moment was more important than losing it.

After another bout of silence between the three, Ronald and Hermione shared a look before looking back at Rose who was playing with a piece of thread on her blanket.

"We'll be giving you some time alone." Hermione said before turning to the door, but Rose called out to them. The two stopped and looked back at their daughter. Rose swallowed thickly before speaking.

"Since I'm not entirely comfortable calling you two mum and dad, would it would alright if I call you by your first name? Just until I'm comfortable that is." Rose asked. She noticed how the two's faces became paler, but they nodded at her nonetheless. Rose gave them a small smile.

"Alright.. Ronald and Hermione." Ronald choked and gave Rose a pleading look.

"Ron's fine."

Hermione looked as if she was torn between smiling or staying with the grim frown on her face. She stayed with the latter before pulling on Ron's sleeve and returning her attention to the door.

"If you need us, just tell a Healer, alright?" Hermione advised. Rose nodded at her words and watched as her parents left her room.

Feeling somewhat better after the conversation, Rose laid against her pillows in contentment. She wasn't sure if she'd ever regain her memories again. Hermione had gone as far as to compare her to a shell, but to agree that Rose's personality was still intact. Rose hoped this was some sign that her memories weren't that far off, that they'd return soon and this ride of confusion would be over soon.

* * *

The following morning, Rose awoke to the sound of someone humming and of scratching against paper. She lethargically opened her eyes to find that there was a stranger next to her. She had been expecting Ron or Hermione, perhaps even Lily or the Harry Potter fellow, but not a complete stranger.

The stranger didn't seem to notice that she had awaken, he was drawing on a notepad that was larger than Lily's had been. He was also using one of those strange feathery writing devices as well as he wrote in large loops it seemed by his hand movements.

Rose considered clearing her throat to gather his attention, but then she looked at the stranger's face. His face was almost like Draco's that it made her feel uneasy. He had the pointy chin, the same gray eyes and pale skin and what seemed to be a tall body. The only difference was their hair. While Draco's was more well cared for and slicked back, the stranger's seemed to be messy and was tousled beyond belief.

Rose couldn't deny that this stranger was attractive, but the similarities between him and Draco were enough to kill the feeling of attraction. What if this was his son? His brother? Was Draco's entire family made up of Healers who had to take care of her?

Deciding that it'd be better to grab his attention now than later, Rose cleared her throat. The sound jostled the stranger and the feathery device in his hand fell to the floor with a clank. He didn't bother picking it up once his eyes met Rose's.

"Rose." The stranger breathed out her name like a sigh of relief.

"According to everyone, that would be me." Rose stated, sitting up straighter on the bed. She didn't want to feel his scrutiny while she was lying down. She wanted direct eye contact.

"So, everything's gone then?" The stranger murmured, his voice so warm that it lightly tugged at the recesses of Rose's empty memories. She had the feeling she's heard this voice numerous times before.

"Just who are you?" Rose asked. "I don't want to be conversing with someone I don't even know."

A look of hurt flashed on the stranger's face before he reigned in his emotions.

"I'm Scorpius. We are or _were_ best mates before the accident." Scorpius said with a quieter voice. He set his notebook on the table and then giving Rose his full attention.

"Scorpius?" Rose muttered, feeling a sense of familiarity. "Did you give me one of these cards?" Rose then gestured to the piles of cards on her bedside table. Scorpius looked at the growing pile and nodded, picking his easily out of the bunch.

"I had no idea this would happen." Scorpius gestured to Rose's head before he lightly tapped the card. "You usually like it when I draw, so I thought it'd be an appropriate idea for the card. You probably had no clue what I was talking about, huh?"

Rose shook her head and Scorpius sighed as he ran his fingertips along the front cover of the card, over the drawing he had done. Giving his notebook a quick glance, Rose wondered if he had drawn any other pictures while she was sleeping.

"Figured much. When my mum and dad told me you had memory loss, I thought they were bluffin'. It was a silly thought though, my parents are way too strict to joke about a patient's illness." Scorpius said with a shake of his head.

It didn't take Rose too long to piece information together. Scorpius' parents knowing about her memory loss, the fact that he resembled his father from head to toe and that his parents were strict. He was a Malfoy.

"You're _their _son?" Rose glowered at Scorpius. He seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"Look, I-I know my parents, mostly my dad said some stupid things-" Scorpius began to say, but was cut off mid sentence by the harsh laugh from Rose.

"You call bullying people who aren't considered pure or poor something stupid? No, something stupid is forgetting to do an essay or feeding the cat. Bullying people is rotten to the core. Especially when those people are the lot claiming to be my family." Rose retorted, her face beginning to feel hot from the anger.

"That was long ago, Rose. They've changed, they aren't the same close minded people they once were." Scorpius said, his gray eyes pleading with her blue ones. Rose merely scoffed.

"How could I have even been mates with you? Did I know about your parents?" Rose asked crisply.

"Yes, of course. Your parents, namely your father, told you about my family ages before we met. He even warned you to not be my friend." Scorpius informed Rose.

"Maybe I ought to have listened to him then." Rose said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't dare look in Scorpius' way, knowing he was taken back by her statement.

"I'm glad you didn't, Rose. You and Al becoming my best mates was the best thing that ever happened to me. For once, I had people looking past the tarnished name and actually seeing _me_. Not my grandfather or father." Scorpius said, his voice soft and warm as it had been once before. Rose refused to leech onto his bait.

"Listen here, Scorpius." Rose looked directly at the silent blonde. "We _use _to be mates, alright? I'm not sure what it was about you that made me want to give you a chance, but after meeting your parents, I can only imagine what you could be like." Scorpius opened his mouth to argue, but Rose continued.

"I'm trying to get to know my family before anything else. I'm not placing myself with the wrong sort of people when I'm trying to get to know the lot who knew me before the accident." Rose sighed deeply and looked at Scorpius, his eyes flashing with pain. "I don't want to know you or your bloody family, Malfoy. I want to know _my _family."

A long stretch of silence ebbed around the two teenagers. Rose wondered when Scorpius would reply or leave, but he stayed rooted to his chair. His eyes refusing to look at Rose after her confession. Finally, after several minutes, Scorpius began to speak.

"You once said I was like family to you." His voice sounded torn if that was humanly possible. "You told me that I was worth more than my stinkin' grandparents and their uptight ways. Worth more than my cowardly parents. Worth more than the whole lot of Gryffindor."

Then Scorpius did what Rose didn't expect him to do. He laughed.

"I thought the same of you. You're worth more than your oversized family. Worth more than Daisy Parkinson and her bloody entourage of buck teeth wonders. Worth more than every damn House at Hogwarts, but that rubbish doesn't matter now. It's done." Scorpius sounded weary, like he hadn't slept in days and by judging the bags under his eyes and tousled hair, he probably hadn't.

He stood up and grabbed his notebook and feathery device before taking the card he had given Rose and threw it promptly in the trash bin. Rose couldn't even get a word in before he muttered a funny word,

"Incendio."

Suddenly the bin was filled with flames. Rose bit back a scream as she watched the card slowly burn to ash. Scorpius stared solemnly in the bin before throwing his notebook inside as well. The two teenagers stayed silent as the flames ate away at the paper.

Only when Rose began to cough from the smoke did Scorpius put the flames out with a spell called Aguamenti. Then with another flick of his wrist did the smoke clear from the room as well. Rose should have figured he was a fully capable Wizard as well. It seemed as though everyone she met had some sort of power.

Scorpius didn't utter a single word to Rose as he promptly left the room with only the feathery device in his grip. Rose watched the door close with a small pinch in her chest that she ignored as she pulled her blankets off her body and swung her legs over the bed.

Rose hadn't had much time out of her bed besides to use the bathroom, so with shaky legs she slowly made her way to the trash bin. Within a couple of steps, she leaned against the wall and looked into the scorched bin.

Inside the bin was the notebook Scorpius had thrown away, most of the papers had been burned by the spell besides one of the back pages. Rose could easily make out the face of a girl who resembled the girl on the card.

She was the girl.

* * *

Throughout the day Rose had sat with her parents and occasionally her brother, Hugo, to discuss more Wizarding matters Rose needed to learned.

Hermione explained Hogwarts, the famous Wizarding school that everyone in their family had attended and that Rose was currently enrolled in. She also mentioned other schools that existed in the world, but said Hogwarts was the closest and warmest of them all.

Ron had gone on to explain the Houses that students are Sorted in by a talking hat who sang every year. Rose had a hard time believing this particular story.

"I'm not mad, I swear." Ron had muttered, looking to Hermione to continue on for him.

Hermione gave Rose a brief rundown of the different Houses and their qualities. She mentioned how Gryffindor was the house she and Ron had been in and was the same one Rose was Sorted into. Hermione spent a bit more time explaining Gryffindor, how it was the House of the brave, but also reckless. Ron had muttered something about personal experience.

There had been explanations about Ravenclaw, the House of wisdom that Hugo and other Weasleys were in, Hufflepuff, the House of the loyal that Lily was in and a couple other Weasleys and finally, Slytherin, the house of the cunning that only two people in their family had been in.

Rose had asked about if Slytherins were the worst of the lot. It seemed like Ron had an earful to say about Slytherins, but Hermione cut him off to say that the cousin Rose was the closest to was in Slytherin and he was the nicest of them all.

Ron and Hermione had figured that giving Rose the rundown of Hogwarts, which also included talking about different classes, Professors and the House Cup, was enough for her that evening. The two told her that they would be back the following morning to take her home since tomorrow was her discharge day.

After giving her goodbyes to her parents, Rose fell into a peaceful sleep.

Although the quiet sleep didn't last for long. In the early hours of the morning, around four, did Rose's door open silently. The slumbering teenager didn't notice a figure glide into her room and shut the door behind themselves. Neither did she notice when they had walked to the side of her bed, staring down at her relaxed face.

Rose only awoken when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Her eyes flew open wildly and she thrashed against the hand, only to hear the voice utter a spell that bound her entire body. Her body went still as the night, the only thing she could move was her eyes, which flickered around the dark room.

"There's no one else here, but me. Trust me, I checked." The voice said. Rose looked wildly in their direction to try to get a glimpse of them, but they had sunk into the shadows of the room. The only object Rose could distinguish was the stick in their hand against the base of their throat.

"I know you must be wondering who I am or why I placed a body binding hex on you." The voice drawled. Rose heard the sound of their feet carefully pacing the room. It sent her heart racing whenever the footsteps neared her.

"I'm not a fool, I won't reveal who I am to you, but I will tell you why it was essential to bind your body." The voice stopped walking. Rose was trying her hardest not to cry, she could feel her eyes beg her to do so.

"You see now, Rose. I can't have you remembering anything that happened that night. From what I've been hearing is that you are progressing wonderfully. You still have your bitchy attitude intact, you're accepting those loons as your parents and you are quite alright with being a Witch." The voice said and Rose was feeling a million emotions at once.

This person had been there the night of the accident she couldn't remember, they knew her on some level enough to know how she acts and who are her parents. She felt a tear escape her eye and she desperately wished she had a free hand to wipe it off her face with shame.

"With the way all is progressing, you'll start to remember moments in your life and you could remember that accident. I can't have that. It'll ruin what I have in store. So, consider this a warning."

Suddenly, Rose felt the end of something pointy against the base of her throat. The voice's face came into view, but their face was covered by a mask that could make children cry. Rose felt more tears trickle down her face and the voice started laughing, returning the stick back to the base of their own throat.

"Hilarious. The brave and stubborn Rose is _crying_. Someone owl the Daily Prophet and tell them to write an article on her first tears!" The voice exclaimed in a whisper. Rose felt anger course through her, but she could do nothing to retaliate.

"Like I said, take this as a warning. Don't try to remember a damn memory, Rose. I need you to stay just like this. A little empty headed bitch." The voice hissed in Rose's ear and quietly laughed. "Now, I can't have you spouting about our little meeting. You'll only be dazed for a few minutes. You won't even remember me, but you'll remember enough to know you have to keep your memories at bay."

Rose stared wide eyed as the figure took a step back from her, pulling the wand from the base of their throat and pointed it at Rose's pale white face and whispered,

"Obliviate."

* * *

**A/N: **I never intended for all of these chapters to leave off with a spell at the end, it literally happened as a coincidence, but it probably won't continue on. I only know so many spells! Anyway, this chapter is somewhat shorter than the others, but I hope you all enjoyed this.

The next chapter will involve more of the Weasley characters as Rose "meets" them again and gets to know them. So I can finally give the unappreciated Weasleys some personalities!

Alright, so please review! I've read the couple I've received already and I'd love to receive more like those. So it'd be wonderful to have more feedback! Thank you!


	4. The First Memory

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all the characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"You almost ready to go, Rose?" Hermione called through the bathroom door.

"Give me another minute!" Rose called back as she returned to her reflection in the mirror.

When Rose had awoken the following morning, she felt a twinge bit different. Throughout her breakfast and Astoria checking her vitals, she had tried placing her finger on what felt different. Looking at her reflection now, the only difference Rose could tell was the small bruise on the base of her neck.

The rest of the scrapes and cuts were cleared up by the Healers over the past days and she was nearly healed up, except for the tiny bruise. Touching it with her finger, she only felt a small throb of pain before it disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders at the blemish, Rose returned to her reflection.

Despite having spent nearly a week at St. Mungo's, Rose was surprised to see that she didn't look completely ravished or deadly. She figured it had something to do with the potions the Healers would shove down her throat throughout the day, but she looked as if she hadn't been in an accident recently. She looked healthy.

Running her fingers through her soft, silky hair, Rose gave herself a smile and turned to leave the bathroom. In her hospital room, Hermione was placing her cards and gifts into a bag, while Ron was busying himself carrying the flowers in his arms.

"Did everyone have to get ruddy flowers, wouldn't a card have done just fine?" Ron groaned as he attempted to arrange a flower bouquet in his arms, but one of the flowers ended up squirting water in his face.

"Was that done with magic?" Rose asked, her eyes widening as she got closer to look at the flower. Ron however, looked annoyed beyond belief.

"That was the magic your Uncle George finds funny. I _know _he got that one out of the shop."

Hermione was chuckling to herself as she glanced at her husband, water dripping off his face. She turned to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"You should've known better before you let George bring that into the room. You know your brother better than anyone else." Hermione piped in as she returned her attention to putting the gifts away in an orderly fashion.

"Will I get to meet this Uncle George?" Rose asked as she got close enough to the flower to lightly touch its petals.

"Oh yeah. You'll get to meet the entire family. 'Mione and I talked and we decided not to bombard you with them all, so you'll be seeing little by little of them day after day. Today though, you're seeing my parents. They're a handful." Ron replied, giving Rose a sigh. "Fair warning, your grandmother is a bit too much to handle."

"Molly means well, Ron. She frets over everyone." Hermione said as she hoisted the bag full of gifts over her shoulder. "She loves both you and Hugo to oblivion and back. So, please be kind to her."

Rose nodded at Hermione's words. She'd already told them that she'd be trying to be nice when meeting her hoard of a family. Draco hadn't been lying that day, there really was a load of them.

"Can we go already? I don't trust this flower." Ron jerked his head in the direction of the moving, water spraying flower.

The three Weasleys bustled their way out of Rose's hospital room and started walking down the hallway where Hermione had said they were traveling home a special way. Rose had pondered what she had meant by special, though she didn't ponder long as the three of them walked into both Draco and Astoria sorting through paperwork.

"Ah, heading home, Rose?" Draco asked, giving her a small smile. Ron made a low sound in the back of his throat.

When Rose didn't utter a response to Draco and honestly she wanted to be far from the man who showed her magic in the most foolish way. Hermione was the one to take over answering.

"Yes, your wife discharged her today." Hermione nodded her head in Astoria's direction who in return gave a brief smile. Draco turned to Astoria with a bemused expression.

"You didn't discuss that with me." Draco commented as he rose an eyebrow at his wife. Astoria merely shrugged her shoulders and began stacking her paperwork neatly.

"And _you_ didn't discuss performing magic tricks in front of our patient." Astoria said simply as she waved goodbye to the Weasleys and bustled into a room with a man who had a mushroom growing out of his head.

"If you don't mind, Malfoy, we're going off now." Ron stated with a bit of a bite to his tone as he set off walking with Hermione and Rose in tow. Neither of them giving Draco a goodbye.

The three Weasleys walked in silence until both Ron and Hermione stopped when approaching a large fireplace. Rose skidded to a stop behind them with furrowed brows.

"Why did we stop here?" Rose asked. Ron turned around and handed Rose half of the flowers in his hand before turning to grab a bit of powder on the mantelpiece.

"This is floo powder." Ron said. "All 'ya gotta do is grab a bit of it, stand in this fireplace, throw it down until flames come up and then shout the place you want to go to."

Ron then took on demonstrating as he stood inside the fireplace and threw the powder on the ground. Rose yelped as she saw green flames shroud him, although it seemed as though none of it pained him. He then stated loudly and clearly,

"Pepperton!"

Ron disappeared with the green flames in a flash. Rose rubbed her eyes to make sure what she had seen was real, but it bewildered her.

"What the bloody Hell is Pepperton?" Rose questioned Hermione who was smiling.

"He flooed himself to our home. It's called Pepperton, although don't be rash with the horrid name. The house was already branded with it when we got the place. We've had to stick with Pepperton, but it's been a good home."

"Pepperton isn't nearly as bad of a name like Draco or Astoria." Rose said with a smirk on her face. Hermione gave her daughter a quick glance and chuckled to herself.

"We better get going before you get us in trouble." Hermione said as she pushed Rose toward the fireplace. "Remember, you have to say it nice and clearly. If you don't, you'll end up in someone else's fireplace." Hermione reminded.

Rose grabbed a pinch of the silvery ash with shaky fingers as she ducked into the fireplace. She quickly threw the ash to the ground and nearly shrieked as the green flames enveloped her. Hermione gave her an encouraging smile as Rose took a deep breath and shouted,

"Pepperton!"

Suddenly, Rose felt herself pulled through a vortex that made her nauseous to her stomach. She caught quick glimpses of other people's homes through fireplaces and swore she saw someone pull a piano out of a small bag. She held on tightly to the flowers in her hand, but she felt a few leave her grip as she was yanked through the endless vortex.

Finally, she felt herself land firmly. Rose found herself in another fireplace. Thankful that she could finally stand on her own two feet, Rose stepped out of the fireplace and into a beautiful living area.

"Welcome home." Ron said with a slight smile as he gestured to the living area. "It's nothing compared to a manor, but it's home."

Rose found herself in awe as she took in the walls that was covered in head to toe with moving portraits. The pictures showed Ron and Hermione's faces often, but also had Rose and Hugo as well. She noticed Lily and the Harry Potter fellow in quite a few.

It also seemed that the entire place was crawling with books. Bookshelves were overflowing with books and thus some were stacked on tables and on the floor. Rose had to watch where she stepped when she walked around the living area.

"Hermione loves to read. You and Hugo also have a knack for it, but me.. not so much." Ron commented as he slide a book over to the side with his foot.

A loud whoosh came from the fireplace and Hermione came through with ease. She lowered her head as she walked on through and noticed Rose admiring the books layering the ground.

"I expect Ron's already told you about my love for books." Hermione stated as she set down the bag full of gifts on one of the living area's couch. "He's just jealous he's the only one in the house who isn't a bookworm." Hermione teased, but Ron scoffed at her words.

"I'd rather be watching a Quidditch match than having my nose stuck in a book."

Upon hearing a new, funny word, Rose turned her attention to Ron immediately.

"What's Quidditch?" Rose asked with peaked interest, she was beginning to yearn to learn more in this world. The moving portraits and the floo powder were enough to send her spiraling into another Wizarding World lesson.

Ron and Hermione shared uneasy looks with each other that caused Rose's excitement to falter quickly. She felt dread settle in her stomach.

"Is it something terrible?" Rose asked as she looked back and forth from Ron to Hermione. The former awkwardly scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"It's not bad, it's a rather wonderful sort of Wizarding sport, but you never liked it before. Reckon you wouldn't enjoy it now." Ron explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe I'll like it now, you can show me one of these Quidditch matches and I can decide for myself." Rose suggested with hopefulness. Ron's ears seemed to perk up, but Hermione quickly put an end to the conversation.

"We can't sit here and talk about Quidditch all day. Arthur and Molly are coming over soon." Hermione reminded the two as she started towards the staircase at the other end of the room. "Follow me, Rose, I'll show you your bedroom."

Rose and Ron followed Hermione up the steps to the second floor. Rose began to wonder what lied beyond the many doors on this floor. She saw one door had Hugo's name in big black letters on a sign.

"Where's Hugo at?" Rose asked aloud.

"Making sure your grandmother isn't putting up a fuss. Knowing my mum she's itching to see you, nearly fought some Healers at St. Mungo's to even get a peek at you." Ron informed Rose with an irritated tone.

Finally, Hermione stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. There was a huge sign on the door that said to keep out in bold letters.

"You hate when we would barge into your room, so you bought this Muggle sign to show us how you feel." Ron said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Do you guys keep out then?" Rose asked, looking between her parents.

"No." Ron and Hermione said in unison as she pushed open Rose's door and they all walked in.

Rose's bedroom was almost, if not entirely, white. Her walls were a pale white with minimal photos hanging off the walls. On the left wall was a painting of skinny, twig like trees with barely so much as a leaf on the branches. The right wall was an entire built-in bookcase with a desk near an open window.

Rose wandered inside towards the books and seeing titles she didn't recognize. There were Wizarding books as Rose saw the title of a book about counter curses, but there were also some Muggle books as well.

Turning around, Rose gave a glance to her large white bed that had been made neatly and crisply. There were a variety of pillows clumped together on her bed that she wondered how she even slept with so many.

Rose barely gave her end tables that had been piled with different objects a glance as she heard a clicking sound and turned around to see a snowy white owl sitting on a perch. When the owl saw Rose, its entire demeanor perked up and it began chirping happily.

"That's Winnie, she's your pet owl." Hermione said affectionately as she reached over to scratch the back of Winnie's head. "She's been yours since you were eleven and you two have loved each other since."

Rose approached Winnie slowly and held out a finger to the beautiful owl. Winnie gleefully nibbled softly on the end of Rose's finger and chirped loudly. Getting closer, Rose held out her entire palm which the owl affectionately rubbed her head against.

"She's been making such a ruckus since you've been gone. I think she thought you abandoned her." Ron commented with a snort as he lightly brushed the owl's snowy feathers.

"She's beautiful." Rose murmured with a soft smile as he continued to stroke the owl with affection.

"Remember how we said you can bring pets to Hogwarts? You always bring her." Hermione nodded to Winnie. "She's a reliable little thing, always carries mail quickly."

"She carries mail?" Rose asked with a bewildered stare at her parents. Ron chuckled at her expression.

"Of course! How else are you going to talk to 'ya friends." Ron said it as if everyone on Earth communicated by owl.

"Might as well leave you be. We'll be downstairs waiting for Arthur and Molly and we'll holler when they get here."

Ron and Hermione left the room, leaving behind Rose's gifts. Rose began to use her time by examining her room, she was hoping that there was some piece of information in here that would help her regain her memories.

Suddenly, Rose felt a flash of pain in her head and wildly gripped the back of the desk chair, groaning in pain. She could hear Winnie flutter her wings anxiously, but Rose could do nothing to calm her until the pain subsided.

Minutes passed until the pain decreased to a low throb in the middle of her forehead. Rose stood up straight and shook her head bewildered.

"What was that?" Rose asked herself. She returned her attention to Winnie who was calm now that Rose was no longer in heaps of pain, but Winnie now had a letter in its beak. The letter wasn't there earlier, so Winnie must have picked it up off Rose's messy desk.

"What've you got there, girl?" Rose murmured as she gently grabbed the letter from Winnie's beak. Her eyes met with a neat, elegant handwriting that stated her name. Curiously, Rose opened the envelope and a piece of parchment was inside with the same beautiful handwriting covering the paper.

* * *

_Rose, _

"_Sadistic tossers", that's a new one. I honestly don't mind if you throw those words at my grandparents, namely my grandfather. He's the real sadistic tosser of the lot. Did you know he tried to take me down Knockturn Alley before vacation? Said every Malfoy needs to buy some sort of object from down there. I don't think I've ever seen my parents go so red in the face over that one, they've done well to keep me out of there. _

_I wouldn't mind getting to meet this Liam fellow, though. You should definitely bring him around soon, but don't worry, there won't be any terrible questions. Just what he does for a living, where he plans to live, if he knows that there are hexes to make his balls swell twice in size if he messes with you. Just simple questions, really. _

_Also, fair warning on our best mate, Albus is absolutely livid with you. Usually, he does well to keep his calm, but with Lily's situation and his parents constantly arguing, things aren't faring well at the Potters. So, I'd try to get back into his good graces as gentle as possible, don't be brash with him or he'll blow a lid at you. Also, if you do realize you need to see them before we head off in a couple of weeks, be careful around Lily. She's a bit scary at times. _

_Anyway, I have to go spend some quality time with my grandmother. It's better than watching grandfather kick the house elves. _

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

Rose quickly threw the letter back on the desk as if it had burned her hands. She didn't expect to find a letter from that Scorpius when she'd go searching her room. He _had _said the two of them were best mates before the accident, so they were obviously sending letters back and forth before then.

Then a thought crossed Rose's mind, maybe she had begun to write a letter to someone before she'd left the house the night of the accident. She then threw herself into cleaning up her desk and checking every nook and cranny for some parchment that looked to be written by her former self.

Sadly, Rose only was able to find candy wrappers and bunched up parchment that had no writing on it whatsoever. She then went to throw the trash away, when something shiny caught her eye. Rose quickly tossed the trash away and bounded across her room to the shiny object on her desk.

It was a badge of some sort, with a large P on the front. The background was in red and gold with the symbol of a lion. Rose was about to pocket the badge and ask Hermione what it meant, but there was a crisp, clean piece of parchment underneath the badge. She opened the letter to find it addressed to her from a Professor at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Dear Rosemarie Emerson Weasley, _

_Before reading this letter you have most likely seen the badge and I must say this is an unusual circumstance. We don't typically hand out Prefect badges to Seventh Years, but it seems one of our Gryffindor Prefects was found misbehaving toward the end of last term and was stripped of their badge. _

_Thus, we have decided to find a replacement in an older student, rather than give it to another Fifth Year. After a long bout of talking, we've decided to award you with the honor of being Prefect, but do not see this as an opportunity to take advantage of this title. Personally, I know how you can act Rose and I'd hate to have to report that you've been stripped of this badge to your parents. _

_So please, for everyone's sake, take this very seriously. Your friends took their duty seriously last year and I can hope the same comes from you. I'll enjoy seeing you at the start of next term and don't be afraid to come see me in your spare time. Albus comes alone far too often, it'd be nice to see another face. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House_

* * *

"What in the Hell is a Prefect? Am I someone important at Hogwarts, Winnie?" Rose turned to the owl, hoping she could get some sort of response from her, but Winnie was far too busy nibbling on the end of one of her feathers.

Wanting to kick herself for asking a bird a question, Rose placed the letter and Prefect badge down on the desk and found her eyes lingering to the letter she'd received from Scorpius. She picked it up carefully and felt a sense of dread as she read the words scripted on the page.

She could almost hear herself say that this wasn't meant for her, it was meant for the old Rose. The one who apparently knew how rotten the Malfoy's were and was still best mates with their son. The one who was notorious for being a troublemaker, but was awarded with a badge despite it all.

Rose instead, folded up the letter from Scorpius and nestled it underneath a large stack of papers. Perhaps, the old Rose would find it one day and understood what they were talking about.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want some fudge, sweetheart? I can whip you up some now."

"Mum, leave Rose alone. She isn't hungry."

"Rubbish! She's been surviving from hospital food this entire time, she doesn't even know what real, homemade food even tastes like."

"Alright then.. I guess I'll have some."

Rose was positive she has never seen such an energetic and loving person before. Well, technically she had in another memory, one filled with memories of this plump, gray-haired woman who couldn't stop herself from constantly kissing Rose's forehead. Rose tried her best not to cringe when the woman did so.

"Wonderful!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she shot up from her seat and began bustling around the kitchen looking for baking supplies. "I told you she'd want some, she'd practically lick the bowl when she was little." She mused happily.

Rose on the other hand, could feel heat rising to her cheeks at the thought of herself licking a bowl clean. Her grandfather, Arthur Weasley seemed to notice this.

"Oh, it wasn't that awful. You resembled somewhat of a chocolate monster afterward."

Ron then elbowed his father in the ribs and gave him a sharp look that Arthur merely waved off. Rose wondered if this was the norm around here, slapping people to get them to hush up.

"So has anything came back, Rosie? Do you remember anything from the wreck?" Arthur asked, folding his wrinkled hands in front of himself. Hermione practically gasped at the question, but Rose answered nonetheless.

"Nothing yet. I get these feelings that make me feel like I've known a person before, but other than that, I don't remember anything."

Arthur immediately asked of who she felt this towards and Rose noticed how Ron and Hermione were staring at her intently. Even Molly, who was busying herself with baking supplies, kept looking at Rose over her shoulder.

"Er.. when Lily mentioned that Harry Potter fellow was her father. His name seemed very familiar, like I'd heard it several times." Rose explained, feeling another sense of familiarity when mentioning his name. She looked around the room at the pairs of eyes looking at her with raised brows.

"Is that wrong? I'd only seen him once, he seemed kinda funny looking with that scar on his head." Rose said with a shaky laugh, she didn't feel like telling them that she found the man attractive. She was afraid he was related to her somehow.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Rosie. Harry saved the world. His name is the most well-known name in the entire Wizarding World. No child ever grows up without knowing who Harry Potter is and what he's done for us all." Molly answered, tapping her spoon in her direction.

"Well, how do we know him then? He sounds like a pretty famous bloke." Rose asked.

"He's our best friend." Hermione answered, gesturing between her and Ron. "We met him at Hogwarts when we were eleven and we've been best mates since."

"He's also married to my sister." Ron chimed in. "So that makes him your uncle."

"And our wonderful son-in-law." Molly said with a wide smile as she began beating eggs against the side of the bowl.

"He's also your Godfather. He bought you a toy broomstick when you were born. 'Mione nearly had a fit." Ron said with a laugh as he looked at his wife's red face.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and looked pointedly at Ron.

"How do you expect a _newborn _to ride a broomstick, Ron! Harry's never been the brightest wand in the shop, you know." Hermione exclaimed and Ron merely scoffed at her words.

"He's not daft, Hermione. If he was, I'm sure he wouldn't have ever been able to defeat.." Ron's words trailed off as he remembered that Rose was still sitting at the table, her ears perked with interest.

"Defeat who? Was it a large animal or something? A dragon? Do dragons exist?" Rose questioned with panic. The thought of dragons existing was enough to make her eyes pop out of her head. Her grandfather was chuckling at her expression.

"Well, he did sort of defeat one, but the one you should questioning about dragons to is your Uncle Charlie. He works with dragons for a living." Arthur informed Rose with a small smile.

"So, let me get this straight. We have someone who has supposedly saved the world in our family _and _someone who works with dragons for a living too? Who else do we got?"

The next hour dealt with Arthur, Ron and Hermione informing Rose on what the different family members were known for. Rose found out that her Uncle George ran a joke shop with Ron that she was itching to see. She also found out her Aunt Ginny had played for an international Quidditch team full of female players and that nearly everyone else had a job working at a place called the Ministry of Magic.

Yet, during that hour, not one of them brought up Harry or what he had done to save the Wizarding World. Just as Ron was finishing up telling Rose how her Uncle Percy worked a boring job in the Ministry, she quickly asked about Harry.

"That's great to know, really it is. I like knowing what everyone does for a living so I don't look like an idiot when they talk about it, but what I _really _want to know is about what Harry did to save the world. It sounds interesting."

Not a single person uttered a word. Ron and Hermione shared uneasy looks while Arthur found the family portrait hanging above the fireplace to be magnificent to stare at and Molly was watching the oven a bit too intently. Rose was left hanging on the edge of her seat as she looked between her silent family members.

Just as Rose was about to ask them all once more, Hugo came almost toppling out of the fireplace. Rose had forgotten that Molly had sent him off to get supplies earlier.

"Got what you asked for, grandma." Hugo said as he placed several bags on the countertop by the stove. "It was hard finding some of this, but I think I got it all. Muggle shopping is difficult."

"Not to worry, dear. I think you've got all of this right." Molly assured her grandson as she kissed the top of his head before pulling out different baking ingredients from the bags.

"Are you planning on cooking the entire street a dinner, mum?" Ron asked with wide eyes as Molly continued to pull random baking supplies from the bags. "I hope you didn't spend all the Muggle money dad's been savin' up for Merlin knows how long."

Molly rolled her eyes at her son's words.

"Don't be silly, Ron. I gave Hugo your wallet."

The entire kitchen exploded with Ron shouting at Molly, Hermione hitting Ron on the arm, Molly threatening to hit Ron with a spoon and Arthur asking Hugo what fascinating Muggles he saw at the store. Just like that, the topic of Harry Potter flew out of the window.

* * *

The following days, Rose met several of her cousins that she nearly lost her head at the amount of names she had to remember.

There were the three blonde Veela cousins, Victoire, Dominique and Louis who were all polite and had a mixture of a French and British accent that it messed with their speech at times. Rose hadn't known what Veela truly meant until she began talking to them, namely Dominique and Louis.

"So you can basically snap your fingers and men are crawling all over you?" Rose asked with a slightly disgusted face. Dominique had giggled and waved Rose off.

"Not exactly. The Veela in us isn't strong enough, but I do find that I have a certain strength with persuasion when talking to one. It's actually quite sad Louis over here doesn't have that same quality. It doesn't apply to men."

"You want men to flock you?" Rose questioned Louis with a raised brow. Louis shared a look with his sister and started laughing, his blue eyes twinkling.

"If it wasn't obvious by now, Rose, I'm gay. I wouldn't mind being able to lure men to my bedroom."

By then Rose had felt utterly foolish and red in the face. She'd have to make a mental checklist of everyone's sexuality in her mind. Thankfully though, Rose was rescued by Victoire who claimed to want alone time with her favorite spit fire. Rose recognized Victoire as the woman who had signed with a man named Teddy on one of her cards.

"Teddy." Victoire nearly sighed the name. "He's not directly related to any of us, but hopefully.. if he ever pops the big question. He _could _be officially related to us all."

Rose had a feeling that Victoire had been sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for a proposal for a while, but before she could ask her, Victoire had jumped up with her hand over her mouth to rush to the bathroom to promptly vomit for a few minutes. The sounds were enough to set Rose off to talk to the others.

Uncle Bill was a slightly silver-haired man with deep scars on his face who worked at Gringotts with goblins. Rose's jaw nearly went slack at the talk of goblins existing. Aunt Fleur, however, was a gorgeous Veela and French woman with long blonde hair and broken English. She seemed quite affectionate with Rose as Molly had been.

"Eet ees so nice to have you back weeth us, Roze." Fleur said with a large smile as she hugged Rose from behind.

Rose also learned that none of the Veela cousins were at Hogwarts. Victoire, who had been a Ravenclaw, had been the oldest and graduated nearly seven years ago, Dominique, the first Slytherin in the family, graduated four years earlier and Louis, another Ravenclaw, had graduated earlier in the year.

Meeting with the Uncle Bill's family, hadn't been as boring as Rose expected. What had to be the most sleep inducing meeting was when Rose met her Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey.

Rose had a feeling that none of the family was too keen to Percy, but still loved him and his little family nonetheless. Yet, Rose understood as Percy couldn't help but give her an earful on how the Ministry works and how order in all work industries is vital to a company.

Audrey seemed just as boring, she had met Percy as the Ministry and the both of them seemed to connect with their love for all things Ministry and the fact that Audrey had been a Ravenclaw made her number one in his book.

Rose then met their two children who were fairly close to Rose in age. Molly Weasley II seemed to the black sheep of the family due to how energetic and happy she seemed to be all the time. Her thick, dark hair seemed to bounce on her pale shoulders with each word that she uttered excitingly to Rose.

"It is _so exciting _that we are going to be Seventh Years! Of course, if that means you'll be attending this year.. with you not remembering it might be hard with NEWTs at the end of the year, but I'm sure you can pull through! I have so much faith in you, Rosie!"

That sprung dread in Rose's stomach. She hadn't given it much thought, but would she be allowed to return to Hogwarts if she couldn't properly do magic? She only knew a handful of spells and half of those were used on her to begin with. She decided that later, after getting to know her family again, she'd ask Ron and Hermione about it.

Rose pushed the dread aside as she still had Molly's younger sister, Lucy Weasley to meet. Lucy seemed even more quiet than Lily if possible. Her meeting with Lucy had been as brief as meeting a cashier. She had merely said she was in Ravenclaw and was a year younger than Rose before trotting off to read a book. Her long, thick, dark hair hanging stiffly behind her, unlike Molly's bouncy brown hair.

Rose had clearly been disappointed in her rather unexcitable cousins until she met her Uncle George who was carrying armfuls of objects from the joke shop one of the following days.

She had noticed immediately that he was missing an ear, but decided to keep quiet about asking what had happened to it. There seemed to be ugly scarring where it use to reside, much like the horrid scarring on Bill's face. Rose wondered what these men could have been apart of to get these marks.

Although, Rose didn't think for long as she immersed herself into the different objects George had brought, jelly beans that made your face change colors, extendable ears that allowed you to hear distant conversations and love potions that made Rose's ears grow hot when he asked if she was going to use it on Malfoy.

Aunt Angelina, however, was a huge Quidditch fan when Rose started talking to her. She said she use to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser, but then had stopped talking, saying she knew how, "hot and bothered" Rose got over Quidditch. This only made Rose yearn to know more about the sport.

Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley seemed to be a perfect blend of their parents skin wise and personality wise. Fred was a year younger than Rose and was the resident prankster at Hogwarts. He also played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as one of their chasers like his mother. He had dark skin and hair like Angelina's, but freckles speckled among himself like George's.

Roxanne was nearly the same, expect her hair seemed springy and bouncy with every step she took, where Fred's seemed more tame than hers. She was also in Gryffindor, but was a Fourth Year and thus, the youngest of the family. She expressed wanting to play Quidditch one day, but her father refused it, which Rose found rather sexist.

"You should let him know how you feel, stand up for yourself and be a strong woman!" Rose exclaimed, looking at Roxanne pointedly. The springy haired girl shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"There's no use. I've used every angle, even the one where mum use to be on the team, but he says that's different." Roxanne sighed. "I guess I can always join Astronomy club, that sounds like _loads _of fun."

After meeting a handful of them, Rose didn't exactly dislike her cousins, she was sure that her former self loved them to death, but she couldn't seem to find an amazing quality about them that stuck out. The Veela cousins seemed too smart for her, Molly was far too energetic and bouncy, Lucy was too dull, Fred enjoyed putting ants in people's pants and Roxanne seemed too shy.

Although, that seemed to change once Rose was told she was going to meet her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, along with their children. Rose was almost brimming with excitement, she'd finally get to get some answers from the man who saved the world. She'd also get another chance at talking to Lily, well, the best she could talk to Lily considering she was a mute.

Rose had gone to sleep the night before with a new sense of hopefulness. She could only hope that maybe these people were the key to getting some form of her memory back, but before Rose could think further on the subject, the pain in her head returned as it did before and the pain abruptly knocked her unconscious.

* * *

"You've slept like the dead all morning, Rose. Wake up."

Rose awoken to find the face of Hugo looming before her with an annoyed expression.

"You never would've gotten away with this before. Mum and dad are coddling you." Hugo commented as he shifted out of sight.

Rose rubbed her eyes until she could see clearer, it was extremely bright in her bedroom and she felt most of it had to do with Hugo attempting to wake her up.

"Could you please close the curtains or somethin'? I'm being blinded over here." Rose muttered as she shielded her eyes to get a good look at Hugo who was smirking.

"Normally, I would tell you to do it yourself, but since you asked oh so very nicely." Hugo then began to close the curtains by hand which baffled Rose as a thought struck her.

"Can't you just say some spell and all the curtains close?" She asked, looking at Hugo who was struggling to close one of the curtains.

"I can't, I'm underage. Witches and Wizards can't do magic under the age of seventeen. I'm only fifteen." Hugo explained briefly as he crossed her room. "So _you_ could do one, but all the spells you've learned are kind of gone from your mind now."

"You could tell me the spell and I'll try to make it happen." Rose suggested as she sat up in her bed and eyed Hugo with raised brows. He surprised her by snorting.

"Yeah right and have you burn down our house? No chance. Plus you haven't got your wand." Hugo shrugged as he finished closing the last curtain. Rose cocked her head at this information, no one had mentioned anything about a wand to her. In fact, she hadn't seen any of the family use one.. she'd only seen those funny sticks at St. Mungo's.

"Wands? Is that the stick that Malfoy used to make the flower float in the air?" Rose questioned with interest.

"Figured mum and dad were keeping wands a secret from you, but yeah, Scorpius' dad used a wand that day. Every Witch or Wizard owns one. I'm not sure what happened to yours, I think mum and dad sent it off to get repaired." Hugo said simply.

"So I had my wand out during the accident?" Rose inquired, struggling to realize why she would need to use her wand while driving a car. "Why would I have it out while driving a car?"

Hugo gulped nervously, but recovered quickly and simply waved off Rose's questions.

"Maybe you were hoping you could charm the steering wheel to drive for you?"

Yet, Rose didn't seem to buy Hugo's story. It didn't make much sense for her to have her wand out unless she was planning to do magic. Perhaps she had foreseen the accident happening and was attempting to put a stop to it. Although, the more Rose thought about the accident, the more this dull pain in her head began to become more prominent.

"Rose, are you alright?" Hugo asked with concern lacing his words as he watched Rose clutch her head in pain, she nearly choked back a cry that sent dread to the pit of Hugo's stomach.

"It's fine.. I'm just.." Rose trailed off as she pinched the bridge of her nose tightly to relieve the pain. She became aware of a pair of hands on either side of her face, rubbing into her temples. She nearly swatted them away until they began to ease some of the pain.

"Is that helping?" Hugo asked softly as his fingers kneaded into Rose's temples. She sighed in relief and nodded, ignoring the voice in her mind telling her that allowing this strange, new family near her so soon would be terrible.

Within minutes, the pain completely subsided and Rose gasped out a thank you to Hugo who backed away from her awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Mum and dad told me to give you space until you're comfortable around us, but.." Hugo trailed off mid sentence and Rose nodded, saving him from speaking.

"It's fine. I don't know where that headache came from, but thank you for helping me out there. I appreciate it." Rose spoke quietly, giving Hugo a half-smile that he quickly reciprocated.

"Do you want me to tell mum and dad about that?" Hugo then gestured to Rose's head. "Mum probably has some Muggle pills for you to take."

Rose waved Hugo off and shook her head.

"I'm alright now, really. I'll be fine."

Hugo nodded at her words and swiftly leaving her room, telling her before leaving that Harry and Ginny should be arriving soon with their children. Rose soon wasted no time with taking a quick shower and trying her best to sort through her dresser to find what she would use on her hair.

She felt absolutely idiotic trying to decide what hair care products she used and which was the eyeshadow or blush. Although, once Rose managed to pull a brush through her straight hair and apply a thin layer of eyeliner, she had to go through the process of dressing herself.

Rose had relied on hospital gowns for the past week, so the larger amounts of clothes shocked her. She wasn't sure what shoes went with what shirt, but she decided that a pair of jeans and an old shirt of a band called _The Bent Winged Snitches _was good enough for her. She slipped on a pair of converse before taking one last look at herself in the mirror.

She felt a sense of normality. She felt somewhat comfortable in these clothes that felt so incredibly familiar to her. Rose figured it had to be the shirt, it hung on her a bit loosely and seemed to fit the body of a male than the slim fit of a female. She began to trail her fingers along the soft cotton feel of the black fabric and worked her glide up to the emblem of a golden ball with bent wings.

Although, once Rose touched the glossy golden ball, she felt herself become light-headed and felt herself being pulled towards a piece of her past.

* * *

"_Alright, we'll be taking a fifteen minute break, Witches and Wizards! Don't bloody leave us!" _

_The crowd was cheering as the lead man of The Bent Winged Snitches pulled himself off stage with his band mates. Rose couldn't help but scream to the top of her lungs until they were completely gone. _

"_I'm going to be fucking deaf by tomorrow." Scorpius shouted as he gave Rose a pointed look. She was jumping up and down, her long orange hair flowing out behind her. _

"_Dad's gonna tell I snuck out to see this blasted concert with you guys. He was always able to tell with James, he'd been deaf for weeks!" Albus groaned once the cheering slowed to the stop and people were beginning to run towards the shirts being sold. "I should have never agreed to sneak out to this, I'm suppose to be the good kid!" _

"_Good kid my arse! Lily is the shining example of well-behaved children, you on the other hand cause a bit of chaos, Al." Rose commented with a smirk, her hands placed firmly on her hips. _

"_Oh, really? Name one terrible thing I've done." Albus retorted, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. _

"_You put gum in my hair when I was five, you pushed me off my broomstick when I was seven and oh, let's not forget the most glorious one of all, the time you cheated off of my test and got caught." Rose teased, a large smile on her face. _

"_First off, you were complaining about having long hair so I helped you out. Secondly, you don't even like flying to begin with and you were trying to push me off. Lastly, no one told me there was anti cheating charms on the quills! We were eleven for Merlin's sake, someone could have told me!" Albus argued. _

"_I think I remember Uncle Harry reminding you to not cheat after James did it a dozen times. It's rather surprising neither of you are in Ravenclaw." Rose quipped. _

_Albus was about ready to give Rose a long-lasting argument, but Scorpius stood between the two, hands on either one. _

"_You lot could stand here and argue for the next fifteen minutes or we could go get some shirts before everyone grabs one." Scorpius nudged his head in the direction of the shirt table being overly crowded. _

"_Like we'll be able to find one in there, everyone is acting like vultures." Albus groaned as two women began fighting for a shirt on the ground. _

"_Just follow my lead." Scorpius said as he began leading the way to the table where shirts were being snatched left and right. _

_Rose and Albus followed Scorpius who managed to ease his way through the crowd with his bright smile blinding the drunk women. Rose nearly rolled her eyes as her and Albus stayed behind as Scorpius made his way through the crowd. _

"_I would've shown a bit of leg to get through." Rose muttered, glancing down at her pale, white skinny legs. Albus snorted at her words. _

"_Yeah, just like I could have shown off a winning smile. Not all of us are Malfoys." Albus nearly sounded bitter as he stared into the crowd. _

_After several minutes of waiting, Scorpius finally came through, but with only two shirts in his hands. _

"_Couldn't of blinded more people for another shirt?" Rose questioned. _

"_Unless I wanted to tear a shirt out of a crying woman's grasp, then no, but you two can have them." Scorpius handed the shirts in Rose and Albus' general direction. Albus immediately refused. _

"_You bought the tickets, you should at least keep a shirt." _

"_Please, I have the tickets as mementos. Just take the bloody shirt, show it off to James and make him jealous." Scorpius practically threw the shirt in Albus' face who caught it with reluctant hands. _

_Scorpius then turned to Rose with a smirk on his face as he waved the shirt in her face. _

"_Don't you want to remember the night you practically shouted that the lead singer should fu-" Scorpius was cut off mid sentence by Rose's hand that clamped over his mouth, a scowl on her face. _

"_Don't. Say. A. Word." Rose muttered as he took the shirt quickly from Scorpius' hands. She tried to pull the shirt over her head hastily to hide the redness in her cheeks, but she knew she was attempting to fit her head through an arm hole. _

"_You're being foolish, let me help." Scorpius laughed as he began to rearrange the shirt on Rose until her pale face popped through the head hole, her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. _

"_I'm not a child!" Rose argued as Scorpius continued to fix the shirt on her body. He ignored her arguments as he smoothed out the shirt around her waist, his hands lingering around her hips. _

_Rose felt her stomach churn as she felt his hands ghosting around her middle, she swallowed thickly and looked up at Scorpius through wide, blue eyes. His gray ones seemed to brighten as they continued staring at one another. Scorpius then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Albus who clapped them both on the back. _

"_Guys! They're back on!" Albus shouted, his earlier worries of getting in trouble for sneaking out vanished as he hooked his arms around their shoulders and dragged them towards the stage. _

_Rose was still feeling her stomach doing cartwheels as she looked behind Albus to see Scorpius was looking at her with a smile on his face. _

"_Ready to scream until you're hoarse, Rose?" _

_Rose immediately reciprocated the smile with no hesitation. _

"_Oh fuck yes."_

* * *

Rose gasped as the memory faded from her mind, but didn't leave. She had a memory now, one memory sure, but a memory nonetheless.

The fact that Scorpius had been apart of it made Rose feel uncomfortable, they had seemed so close and the way his hands ghosted along her hips that night at the concert made Rose's insides stir. She pushed him and his warm, gray eyes from her mind and instead focused on the other boy, Albus.

Albus resembled the Harry Potter fellow quite a lot that Rose figured he must be his son, making him her cousin. He seemed jitterish and sarcastic, but could loosen up when the concert was back on. Perhaps she could recreate whatever connection he had with Rose before now, that was all Rose could hope for now.

Soon there was a quiet knock at Rose's door that startled her, the thoughts of recreating relationships flew from her mind as she said whoever could walk in.

Hermione stuck her head through the crack in the door and gave Rose a small smile, her hair was now extremely less bushy than it had been before and Rose wondered what sort of sorcery could tame such a mess.

"Harry and Ginny are here and they brought your cousins along too. So, when you're ready.. just come downstairs." Hermione said before she closed the door and left Rose alone.

Rose could feel anxious at the thought of meeting the people she felt she had been the closest too. She already knew Lily and Harry vaguely, Albus was apparently her favorite cousin and there was another cousin and her aunt she had yet to meet.

Yet, Rose pushed the anxiety deep down along with her previous thoughts. She'd need to be alert and aware, these people and her past self's close connection to could help her in some way. It could give her a push in the right direction.

Bracing herself, Rose quickly left her bedroom, not giving Winnie an affectionate nuzzle before leaving. She quietly walked towards the staircase where she could hear a variety of voices speaking.

"So, she's fine? She won't have a breakdown when she sees us?"

"Harry, she'll be alright. She's been fine with seeing everyone else, including the Malfoys at St. Mungo's. I'm sure nothing terrible will happen."

"Exactly, how much does she know?"

"We only told her about her background, blood status, Hogwarts and our family members."

"So, she doesn't know about the war?"

"No and we're planning to keep it that way until her mind is stronger. She wouldn't be able to handle knowing that knowledge. We don't want to.. frighten her."

"So, you plan to just _lie _to her? That'll just make her more upset, she deserves to know just as we all did."

"James, I told you to wait outside with everyone else."

"Let me guess, none of you thought to tell her the details of the accident either, huh?"

"_James._"

"Shit, if looks could kill.. fine I'll keep my mouth shut and leave."

The sound of retreating footsteps and the slam of a door startled Rose. She yelped, but thankfully covered her mouth in time to muffle the sound. She could hear the adults downstairs sigh heavily and pace around the room. They were waiting for her after all, but after hearing what the James fellow had to say, Rose was only thirsting to know more.

She would get her answers this afternoon. They would have to explain this war they plan to keep from her and the extent of her accident.

Feeling a surge of confidence, Rose straightened up and began her descent down the stairs, down to where the answers lie.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like some people might think that the adults keeping the war a secret from Rose is ridiculous considering how many of her family was involved and it's a Wizarding World known fact, but it makes sense to keep devastating news from a person who literally, lost their mind, but never fear, the truth will eventually come out.

I also decided that since I'll be starting up college soon, at the end of the month actually, I'll be setting a date to write each chapter. I feel like every Sunday would be good. So starting now, I'll be posting a new chapter every Sunday!

So, thank you for reading this chapter, I'll greatly appreciate it if you would please write a review of any kind! All feedback is welcomed. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Meet the Potters

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all of the characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

The room turned silent as soon as Rose stepped off of the bottom step of the staircase. She looked up to find that multiple pairs of eyes were staring at her, not saying a word. She supposed that they hadn't expected her to come downstairs so soon. The only one of the adults to recover quickly was Hermione, who broke the silence.

"Rose." Hermione gestured from Rose to the two adults standing farther from them. "I already know you've seen him, but this is Harry Potter, he's your uncle and godfather."

Harry seemed just as uncomfortable as Rose, so that gave her some satisfaction. Rose contemplated interrupting Hermione and just flat-out asking about the war and the secrets they planned to keep from her, but she kept her lips pursed as she nodded in Harry's direction. He immediately reciprocated the nod.

"And this is Ginny, she's your aunt and godmother."

Ginny didn't seem as nervous or uncomfortable as Harry, if anything, Ginny seemed a bit more broad and stood her ground with more ease than anyone else in the room had. Rose figured if that had anything to do with the Quidditch career she had long before, it made her a strong woman.

Although, when Rose nodded at Ginny, she didn't nod back like Harry had. Instead, she approached Rose with soft footsteps and Rose immediately began taking steps back. She had figured that Ron and Hermione had warned the family that Rose didn't feel comfortable with any form of touching. The only one to break those rules were the overbearing grandmother, Molly and Hugo, but both were circumstances Rose could somewhat understand.

Yet, Rose couldn't understand why Ginny didn't stop in her tracks when Rose began to retreat.

"Ginny, give her some room. We talked about this." Harry called out, but Ginny ignored him. Instead, she focused her attention on Rose who was about to take another step.

"Please, don't move." Ginny said, her voice calm and steady unlike Rose's breathing pattern. Yet, something in the tone of Ginny's voice made Rose stop in her tracks. Ginny continued walking towards her and Rose could see Ron turning to advance on Ginny, but was held back by Hermione's arm.

In a few seconds, Ginny was standing in front of Rose, the closest any of the family members had been.

"I'll be damned if we are going to have another member of this family shy away from me." Ginny stated, her voice strong, but Rose could sense it was carrying a staggering amount of weight.

"Gin, not right now. Rose is nothing like Lily." Harry said as he began walking towards Ginny. "This isn't the same circumstance."

"Are you telling me that our daughter, who has been silent this entire summer and has shied away from telling us a damn thing has _nothing _to do with Rose?" Ginny retorted quickly. The way Ginny had worded it felt like a slap to Rose's face, she hadn't come down to be ridiculed by a woman she barely knew, even if she was her aunt.

"Are you saying I have something to do with Lily not talking? I figured that was how she's always been." Rose spoke up, looking to Ron and Hermione for some form of response to Ginny's words.

"Rose had nothing to do with Lily's situation, Ginny." Hermione murmured, pity filling her brown eyes as they landed on Ginny. "What's happened to Lily is very unfortunate, but has nothing to do with Rose."

"It just seems like a bloody coincidence that in the same year, Lily stops talking _and _Rose loses her memory." Ginny commented, her voice beginning to shake. Harry began to edge closer to his wife. "I'm not saying that Rose did anything to Lily. I'm not a fool, she would never hurt her family, but it just seems-"

"Wait, Lily stopped talking this year?" Rose asked, her voice softer than it had been earlier. She had no idea that the strange girl in her room at St. Mungo's had recently been mute, Rose figured she had been born that way.

"Earlier in the summer, when she came back from Hogwarts, she was just.. silent. Months later, here we are at the end of summer vacation and she's made no progress and to top it off, you have no memory. It seemed coincidental to me." Ginny explained softly.

The room's audience mulled over Ginny's words. Even Rose had to admit that the timing was peculiar. Lily not speaking and Rose losing her memory was a coincidence that made her stomach flip, but she felt as though she had no connection to it.

"Then it's a terrible coincidence." Harry answered quietly as he laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "But we know our god-daughter enough to know that what happened to her has no connection to Lily."

Harry and Ginny started whispering quietly to one another, not even Rose could hear what the two were saying and she wondered if they were using a nonverbal spell to mask their voices from the rest.

After what seemed like minutes of talking, Ginny faced Rose with an ashamed expression.

"I shouldn't have said that you, Rose, I'm sorry. It's just that with Lily and all.. things have been hectic." Ginny breathed out, the woman who stood strongly next to her husband moments earlier seemed to be cracking before Rose's eyes, but she thankfully took the topic of conversation in another direction to end the previous discussion.

"I _should_ have told you about Quidditch instead. Your mum told me you sound interested in it, which I never thought would happen so I'm taking my chance." Ginny now spoke loudly with a tiny smile on her face, the tension from the conversation before began oozing from her body.

"Why does everyone say that? Did I loathe Quidditch that much?" Rose questioned, looking around the room for answer and was only met with amused smiles that made her itch. It seemed like everyone was willing to put the previous situation behind them.

"You were honestly the only member of the family who hated it so much. Hermione finds it rather boring when it's not her family out there and Lucy would rather read, but other than those two, you were the one who was vocal about your hate." Harry explained, giving Hermione a glance.

"Only because you always seemed to make a Quidditch match interesting, Harry." Hermione quipped as she soon turned to Rose. "Your uncle here once caught the golden snitch i_n his mouth_."

Rose, who hadn't been told the rules of Quidditch, only vague names like chaser and beater, had no clue what a golden snitch was or why it had flown into her uncle's mouth. She widened her eyes as she looked from Hermione to Harry who wore amused expressions. They were staring at the emblem of a golden ball with bent wings on her shirt. Was this a snitch?

"You didn't even bother telling her how the game works? Merlin knows what's running through her head now." Ginny tutted before she started walking towards the kitchen. "Might as well use that a conversation starter, follow me Rose, we'll tell you how Quidditch works."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that this little golden ball with wings flew into your mouth?" Rose asked with a slack jaw. "And you still won the game?"

"That was only my first game. We haven't even told you about the time a bludger knocked into my arm, mind you a house elf was trying to be kind, and broke it." Harry began to explain, but Ron quickly interrupted, a snigger escaping him.

"The best part was our nut job of a Professor ended up trying to mend his arm and the spell backfired and took the bones out his arm. He literally had to grow his bones overnight!"

"You didn't find it very funny that day, Ronald! I still can't believe Lockhart was a fraud the entire time." Hermione muttered the last bit to herself which earned a snort from Ron.

"Your mum and aunt were fascinated with the git. I'm glad he's rotting away in St. Mungo's without a damn clue who he is. Serves him right."

"Rotting away in St. Mungo's? He lives there?" Rose asked curiously. She wasn't allowed out of her own room at the hospital until she was discharged. Even then, she only saw glimpses of rooms and never saw what the other floors consisted of.

"Mhm, they have an entire ward for people who can't take care of themselves and need taking care of. He completely lost his mind decades ago. He actually might be dead." Ron explained with a small shrug of his shoulders as he took a sip out a goblet.

"Lost his mind? Did he have the same.. situation as me?" Rose inquired, looking now to Hermione or Harry for an answer. Ron was being too ignorant with his answers.

"Not quite. Lockhart tried to use a memory charm on your father and myself. It backfired on him, because the wand he was using was broken. So, his memory loss was his own fault. Yours wasn't." Harry briefed Rose, a small frown on his lips.

Then, a thought struck Rose. This Lockhart fellow seemed to be locked up at St. Mungo's for being completely oblivious to everyone if he didn't even have a clue as Ron had said, but what if the same happened to Rose? She felt a sweat break out across her pale skin.

"What if that happens to me?" Rose blurted out.

The question startled the adults who looked at Rose with bewilderment. Ron had even choked on his pumpkin juice he was drinking. Hermione seemed pale.

"Rose, your parents would never send you to live at St. Mungo's." Ginny reassured Rose, giving Ron and Hermione a sharp look.

"Of course we wouldn't, Rose." Hermione quickly jumped in. "You woke up knowing your name and you've been catching onto our world very nicely. You aren't like Lockhart."

"But.. what if I don't remember anything? Have you guys even thought about that?! I could be like this forever!" Rose shouted, feeling her ribs tremble with fright.

"Then we'll adapt." Hermione continued, her skin still pale. "It won't be a bother. You're practically yourself who just needs a bit of reminding."

"A bit of reminding? I feel like a fool! I leave my room wearing a shirt with a snitch on it without knowing what a bloody snitch is! What kind of person does that!" Rose exclaimed, feeling her ears grow hot. She looked around the room and noticed how both Harry and Ginny looked extremely uncomfortable, yet pitiful as well.

"Rosie, it isn't that big of a deal. You know what a snitch is now." Ron tried his hand at comforting Rose, but failed miserably.

"It's _Rose _and yes, while I know what this stupid little golden ball is now," Rose noticed how Harry's mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something, but decided not too. "But the rest of the world? Spells, jobs, important people? All of that is gone."

"You'll learn spells again, Rose. If you have Hermione help you out, you'll be wonderful. Also, you shouldn't even worry yourself with jobs yet, you haven't even finished your schooling." Ginny replied calmly, attempting to sway Rose into the same calm demeanor.

"'Right then, what about the famous blokes then?" Rose asked sharply as she gave Harry a glance. She figured now would be as any good of time to finally ask about Harry's important role in the Wizarding World. "I know you did something pretty important, I heard about it upstairs." Rose said to Harry who turned his gaze swiftly upon her.

Harry, who seemed unable to speak at the moment, was quickly saved by Hermione.

"Rose, it's impolite to eavesdrop on people." Hermione reprimanded and Rose immediately scoffed at her words, ignoring the alarm echoing in Hermione's brown eyes.

"Don't try to change this into a lesson of discipline! I asked a question, I want to know what he did that was so important! I heard you lot say something about a war and how you _planned_ not to tell me." Rose seethed. Her initial fright of living at St. Mungo's wore off and she now felt a surge of anger.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Ron spoke up defiantly, his chest puffing with quick anger as well. Rose felt like she knew where she had gotten her own anger from and it definitely wasn't from the reasonable bushy haired woman.

"Maybe we should tell her.." Harry began to speak up, but Hermione and Ron both gave him sharp glances that made him go quiet. Ginny frowned at her brother and sister-in-law.

"She's our daughter, Harry. We decide whether or not she knows this." Ron retorted huffily.

"Last time I checked, I was seventeen. I'm of age here, doesn't that mean _I _get to decide for myself?" Rose pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And last time we checked," Ron gestured between Hermione and himself. "You were screaming at the sight of magic. So, no, you don't get to decide for yourself when you haven't got the right mind!" Ron shouted, his hands had balled into fists, turning his knuckles white.

"Ronald!" Hermione and Ginny chastised at the same time. Ginny looked as if she were ready to leap across the kitchen table they were sitting at and give her brother a piece of her mind. Hermione looked mortified. Harry looked unsure of what to do or say, possibly in fear of Ron's temper over the topic, but looked surprised nonetheless.

Although, Rose knew exactly what she felt. She felt absolute anger towards Ron. She could also feel a twinge of hurt as well, but it was masked by the rage she felt towards the thin haired man. This man, these _people _who she barely knew were trying to dictate her knowledge? It made her teeth clench.

"You arsehole." Rose simmered through her clenched teeth.

All eyes suddenly rounded on her. She was met with wide, almond green eyes, a couple of shocked brown ones and one pair of blue ones identical to her that were filled with emotions.

"How dare you claim to be my father, claim to have all of this _adoration _for me," Rose's play on adoration was dripping with rage. "And then insult me and my state of mind, which, mind all of you, no one has explained to me. None of you seem to want to tell me what happened that day of the accident. You are all very tight-lipped about it."

When none of the adults said a word, Rose continued.

"Hugo already told me I was using my wand, which is why the two of you," Rose gave a quick, furious glance to Ron and Hermione. "Haven't given it to me. Although, I guess you two wouldn't even if it was in good condition, since, you know, I haven't got the right mind."

Hermione flinched at these words and chose Rose's break in conversation to reply. It seemed that Ron was too busy staring at his balled up fists on the kitchen table.

"We don't want to frighten you! If we tell you too much at once, it might overwhelm you!" Hermione exclaimed defensively. Rose was unsure if she meant both the war or accident, she most likely meant both.

"She does have a point, Rose." Ginny pointed out, her mouth in a tight line. "What happened with Harry.. it involved all of us and had serious repercussions. It's a difficult topic."

"I know it had to do with a war. So what happened? Did any of you have to.. kill anyone?" Rose asked simply, not thinking of how harsh her words had sounded until they left her lips.

The adults at the table were quiet, looking amongst themselves to decide what to say or do, but the silence was an answer itself.

"Did they deserve it? Were they horrible gits who needed to die?" Rose inquired, but instead of being met by silence she was met by a loud boom on the kitchen table that knocked over several goblets of pumpkin juice. It had been Ron's fist.

"Enough!" Ron shouted, his chest heaving heavily. "We are not talking about this! It was hard enough the first time having to gather all of you up like it was a fucking story time and we were going to read _The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard _and explain all that had happened! All you need to know was that it was a horrifying war that isn't easy to talk about! That's it!" Ron hastily shot up from the chair he was sitting in and stormed off, his footsteps thundering on the wooden floors as he retreated into the living area.

"Ron! You're being foolish, come back!" Hermione cried out, her brown eyes brimming with tears as she excused herself and rushed from the kitchen after Ron.

This had left Rose alone with Harry and Ginny who had their faces downcast, but Ginny had begun to occupy herself with cleaning the mess of pumpkin juice on the table with a spell that scrubbed the mess away, whilst Harry sat by looking deep in thought.

Rose felt a sensation of dread build in her stomach over the events of this war. She had no idea what the war had even begun over, but she could tell that since Ron and Hermione are extremely close to Harry and Ginny, they all must have had a large part in the events.

"Rose."

Rose's mind was cleared of her thoughts as she heard Harry speak her name. She looked quickly at him and noticed his forehead was furrowed, it made his scar look even more distinguished if possible.

"I'm sorry if you feel frustrated that none of us aren't telling you anything. Trust me when I say that I understand how it feels to have adults lie to you and hide information." Harry choked a bit on his words and quickly cleared his throat before continuing. "But believe me when I say that the topic of the war, it's something horrifying. So many people died, Rose, so many.."

Harry trailed off, his green eyes seemed to distance themselves and Rose was beginning to think that his role in the war had a larger toll on him than she had thought.

"Maybe you should go outside." Ginny suggested to Rose as she gave Harry a quick glance, his eyes still had a distant gleam. "Your cousins are out there and you can start to know them again. I'm sure when Ron has calmed down, we can all have a mature conversation about matters."

Rose felt an urge to stand her ground and demand to know about the war and of her accident, but after giving Harry another glance, she noticed his hands were shaking and that was enough to fill her with guilt for bringing up the topic so suddenly.

Ginny looked grateful when Rose stood from her chair and began to make her way to the door leading to the backyard, but before Rose had even put her hand on the handle, she could hear murmurs from Ginny.

"Harry? Can you hear me? It's only us now, we're alone. You can come out."

Rose only heard the sound of hitched breathing before she quickly left the kitchen, not wanting to be reminded of the behavior she had brought out of her uncle.

Although, when Rose closed the door behind her and turned around, she was face with several pair of eyes who were wide with shock, some with a hint of anger.

"Blimey, Rose, did losing your memory mean you gained a bigger set of balls?" A boy who looked no older than eighteen or nineteen had said with a loud scoff. The boy resembled Harry greatly, he had a mess of untidy black hair on his head and was the tallest of the bunch easily, but he had round, brown eyes in contrast to Harry's green ones.

"James!" Hugo exclaimed as he elbowed James in the ribs. Rose suddenly remembered that James was the one she had heard downstairs telling the adults that they shouldn't keep information away from her, but the way James was narrowing his eyes at her, his previous show of concern over keeping Rose informed seemed to have washed away.

"Don't be a git." A man next to James said sharply as he thumped him upside the head. The color of the man's hair was what should have stood out to Rose more than James' height. The man's hair was a shade of teal blue that screamed volumes.

The man was the only one of the bunch who didn't resemble anyone from the family that Rose had met. He had to have been a family friend since his lanky build, teal blue hair and hazel eyes held no resemblance to anyone Rose knew.

"Don't thump me! She was being completely out of line in there!" James spat as he turned his eyes from the teal haired man to Rose. "Let me guess, you sent my dad into some silent fit right?"

Rose could feel her teeth clench and unclench as she wanted to desperately tell off James for being insulting the moment he laid eyes on her, but she pushed down her anger as she answered him.

"He's not talkin' if that's what you're on about."

James' brown eyes widened with fury as he took a step toward Rose, but was surprisingly blocked off by none other than Lily.

Rose had barely registered that Lily had been apart of the bunch, she was too preoccupied with James' insults and the teal haired man to notice others around besides Hugo. The only other that hadn't spoken a word was Albus and he was the one who stood the farthest away, barely visible from behind James.

"This isn't some game, Lil, move." James said impatiently as he waited with bated breath for Lily to move, but she merely shook her head vigorously and stood her ground.

"You trying to defend her? After what you heard her say to mum and dad? She brought up the war, Lil! You know as good as the rest of us what that does to our family." James reminded Lily, gesturing to the house as he did so.

Amidst James' argument, Lily had pulled a notepad and the feathery writing device that Rose had learned was called a quill out of her jacket pocket and quickly began scribbling away. Rose was only able to get a glimpse before she turned it over to present her reply to James.

_"It's not her fault. No one has told her anything." _

"Lily proves a point, mate." The teal haired man chimed him, clamping a hand down on James' shoulder. "Rose doesn't understand a damn thing and that ain't her fault."

"Shut it, Teddy." James scoffed as he shrugged off Teddy's hand. Rose immediately realized that this teal haired man was the Teddy on the get well card, he was the one who was dating her cousin Victoire, the one who was nearly her family, but wasn't related by blood.

Quickly, Lily began to write another sentence underneath her previous one during James and Teddy's argument.

_"I know she upset dad, but it wasn't her fault and I'm sure even dad realizes that."_

"You sure dad realizes that, Lil? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he's too busy reliving all of his friends and family _dying_!" James cried out and Lily immediately flinched at his words. She looked from her brother's face to the piece of parchment and decided it was best she stopped writing. She placed the notepad and quill away in her pockets while Teddy clamped his hand down on James' shoulder.

"C'mon big mouth, let's find a place you can bloody cool down at." Teddy said as he led a now silent and seething James away from the lot and around the side of Pepperton. Rose was sure Teddy was taking him to the front of the house or on a brisk walk on down the street away from them.

Once James and Teddy had disappeared from sight, it only left Rose with Hugo, Albus and Lily who were all reeling from James' outburst, unable to form words. Rose was the only one to begin speaking and she steered her words to a red-faced Lily.

"Look, I appreciate what you did there. That was brave of you." Rose told Lily, the corners of her mouth twitching into what Rose wished to be a smile.

Lily looked up at Rose, her brown eyes widening as she scanned Rose's face. It made Rose feel incredibly uncomfortable and she nearly told Lily to bugger off when she quickly gave Rose a sharp nod with her head before retreating away from the group and toward a set of old, wooden swings in the backyard.

"That's the most she's communicated in a while." Hugo commented, a sad smile on his face. "It's progress all right."

Rose was about to question Hugo on how Lily had been communicating all summer when she heard a loud snort come further away. She looked up and her eyes met almond-shaped green ones. Albus was shaking his head at Hugo's words and it confused Rose. The Albus from her only memory seemed happy and fidgety, a bit sarcastic, but happy nonetheless. The one before her looked aggravated.

"Got something to say, Al?" Hugo asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Oh yeah, loads to say actually." Albus answered quickly, his green eyes darting from Hugo to Rose before they landed on Hugo entirely.

"You may think that her writing down on a piece of parchment is '_progress_'," Albus said using air quotes, "But I guarantee you that if Rose never got into that accident, Lily never would have started writing."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rose and Hugo both asked at the same time, their blue eyes meeting with each others before turning back to Albus.

"She was sort of forced into communicating." Albus stated simply. "The only reason she sat with Rose was because she knew if Rose woke up, she wouldn't pester her with questions, yet that's exactly what Rose ended up doing."

"That's not my fault!" Rose exclaimed, her ears beginning to feel hot. "You aren't daft, you know I lost my memory!"

"Of course I know that. The fact that you didn't even know magic or your Hogwarts House was enough evidence." Albus replied, his arms crossed across his chest as he gave Rose a once over with his green eyes. "Although, I guess that now you've been caught up."

"Not entirely." Rose said through gritted teeth as she gave Pepperton a glance behind her. "They don't seem to want to tell me a damn thing about the war or accident." She returned her gaze to both Hugo and Albus. "I don't suppose either of you feel up to explaining it all to me."

"Not our place to say, Rose." Hugo answered as he scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "You know how dad gets all flustered over the war and your accident wasn't no walk in the park for him or mum either."

"Not to mention you sent my dad into another one of his fits." Albus spoke up, his eyes turning a bit sad as he gave Pepperton another glance. "That only happens when he has nightmares."

Rose gulped at Albus' words. James' previous words and now Albus' were piling on the guilt that was residing in her stomach. She wanted desperately to know about the war and her accident, but both seemed to be stressing out the adults that it was making Rose feel uneasy.

"Just do us a solid, Rose." Albus said, addressing her with solemn green eyes." Just don't bring up the war or the accident until they're ready to tell you. It's hard enough talking about it on your own terms, but to be forced to talk about it.. it's not easy."

Without saying a word, Rose slowly nodded at Albus' words. Although, she mostly trusted his words a bit better after experiencing that memory earlier in the afternoon, but she still remembered his scoffs at Hugo too. It felt like every family member was on edge, especially the Potters.

"So.. I guess I'll let you two catch up. I'm just gonna go sit with Lil for a bit." Hugo said a bit awkwardly as he gave both Albus and Rose a wave before sauntering over to the swing next to Lily's and took a quick sit.

This left both Rose and Albus to stand a bit far apart from each other near the backyard door. Rose had no clue what to even begin talking about, whenever she had spoken with the rest of her cousins, they had brought up conversations. Yet it seemed like Albus wasn't one to start small talk, instead he was staring at a patch of grass by his shoe.

Rose decided to break the silence.

"Anywhere we can go and talk?" Rose asked causing Albus to look up from the interesting patch of grass.

"You actually want to talk?" Albus questioned with a raise of his thick, dark eyebrow. Rose scoffed at his words.

"Of course I do. Hermione said I was the closest to you out of the entire family, I figured we could get to know each other." Rose explained briefly.

"You call your mum by her first name now? I'm surprised she hasn't skinned you yet. You once tried calling her Hermione a couple of years ago and she nearly gave you an earful." Albus said with a snort. "Since then you haven't even bothered with that, Aunt Hermione can be terrifying."

Rose found herself smirking at Albus' words. From what she had seen of Hermione, she had been nothing but utter kindness. Sure, she was hesitant and bit uneasy around Rose, but nevertheless she never gave an impression of being rude except at the kitchen table earlier.

"Terrifying you say? Tell ya what, Albus. I'll find us somewhere nice and shaded if you tell me about this terrifying version of Hermione." Rose suggested with her smirk still plastered on her face.

"Blimey, _I'll_ find us the nicest tree in all of England to sit under if you just promise to not call me Albus. Al works just fine." Albus said with a shudder. Rose couldn't blame him for not liking his name, Albus sounded absolutely atrocious.

"Alright then.. Al. Find me this great tree and I won't even question why you have such a horrid name."

* * *

Rose soon realized that the nicest tree in all of England wasn't even that nice. In fact, Albus only took her as far as her front yard and the mediocre birch tree that sat out front. She nearly demanded that they go elsewhere until Albus mentioned that they use to sit out by the tree as kids and it was enough to make Rose bite her words.

The terrible shade was soon forgotten once Albus got into different stories of Hermione that either he had experienced or his own parents had. Rose nearly choked on her own spit when she heard Hermione had bewitched a piece of parchment into writing snitch on a person's forehead.

"Holy shit, what made her even do something like that?" Rose had asked immediately, enjoying that the kind Hermione she had been living with could have a mean streak.

"Um.. I guess at Hogwarts, my parents and your parents and loads of others were in this sort of.. club. It was supposed to be a secretive club, not a lot to know about it. So, everyone who joined had to sign a piece of parchment, but they didn't know the parchment had been bewitched by your mum to say snitch when that person told someone else of the club." Albus said, his voice seemingly on edge as he began to wring out his hands.

Rose knew after the first stammer that Albus was stretching the truth. She also figured the club had to have been apart of the war somehow and was the reason that Albus wasn't being fully truthful about the entirety of it all, but Rose buried down the outbursts that wanted to demand answers and instead asked another simpler question.

"Let me guess, some unfortunate git snitched off and had to face the humiliation?"

"More like an unfortunate bitch. It caused loads of trouble, but it's a story worth hearing. It makes Aunt Hermione sound like something more than just a bookworm of an aunt. It gave her flavor, so to speak." Albus answered, a smirk on his lips as he began threading his fingers through the green grass they both were sitting on.

"Tell me another thrilling adventure. Was there anyone in the family who blew up people or something along the lines of that?" Rose inquired nonchalantly. With the stories she had been hearing, anything in this family seemed possible.

"I think those stories were quite enough. I don't want anyone getting on my case about telling you too much." Albus drawled, picking some of the grass with his slender fingers.

"Oh, _please_." Rose scoffed. "I'm sure they won't have a heart attack over you telling me some family story. I'm not asking for anything abnormally large here." Rose didn't even have to say the words and Albus understood what she meant. She only wanted a simple story, not a horrific one like the war.

"Fine, alright, let me think." Albus blew a raspberry as his thick eyebrows furrowed in thought.

A minute had passed and Rose was beginning to grow impatient until a chuckle escaped from Albus' tight lips as he turned to Rose, a smile growing on his face.

"You got a funny one?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly hilarious mind you, but it was funny nonetheless." Albus then cleared his throat before continuing. "Alright, see here, at Hogwarts there is this girl who is in my House and Year, so she's the same age as us. She's a bit too much to handle, she's sort of had this dreadful obsession with me since our First Year." Albus admitted sheepishly, almost a bit ashamed.

"Oh don't tell me she's obsessed with lads named Albus." Rose teased, causing a smirk to rise on Albus' face.

"I'll never live my name down." Albus said with a shake of his head before continuing on with his story. "Anyway, in our Sixth Year, so last year actually, you and this girl got into a heated argument on the Grand Staircase."

"Hermione told me about that staircase, she said it moves..." Then a thought struck Rose hard in the face. "Fuck, did I push this girl off the staircase? This family has been telling me I'm pretty harsh, so if I pushed this obsessive girl off the stairca-"

Rose was abruptly cut off by sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up to see that Teddy and James were walking towards them, but she hadn't even seen them earlier. It was almost as if they appeared out of thin air.

"They Apparated here. Another form of transporting in our world." Albus muttered low enough for Rose to hear. She nodded at his words, but was still baffled at how such a feat was accomplished.

Rose and Albus quickly stood up as both Teddy and James were close enough to them to begin a conversation, which Rose felt like they planned to do. She gave a quick glance to James who seemed considerably less red-faced and more calm than the last time they spoke.

"I'm not giving you an apology if that's what you're expecting." James said with a grimace as he noticed Rose glancing at him. "I'm still pissed about what you said earlier and how it hurt my dad."

"Don't trouble yourself, I wasn't expecting one anyway." Rose retorted quickly, feeling the need to back away several paces from James. He was quickly becoming her least favorite cousin.

"James, you know she doesn't know anything. Cut her some slack." Albus spoke up, looking up at his much taller older brother.

"What, like you have? It's like you completely forgot how she treated you and the rest of us all summer!" James exclaimed as he gestured to Rose. "She knew all summer that Lil wasn't talking and she fled the moment she visited, freaked out over it all. Yet, when she gets in an accident, it's like all is forgiven."

"James." Teddy warned, his voice low as he eyed the frustrated teenager.

"Not _all _is forgiven." Albus admitted and it caused Rose's heart to thump at an odd pace. Hearing James say she had been treating them badly all summer was reason enough with how James was acting so coldly, but Albus had seemed to be nice to her today. It made Rose wonder why she had been acting so rude to them, but the thought enough brought a small dull throb to her head.

"I didn't forget how she ignored all my letters and acted as if we didn't exist for three months, but she doesn't remember that. Trust me when I say that I'll be having a few words with her once she remembers again, but for now.. for now I'll help her." Albus said sincerely as he gave Rose a glance, but didn't notice the grimace of pain on her face before facing James.

"James will too, won't you Jamie?" Teddy said light-heartedly as he slung his arm around his shoulders roughly.

"Need I remind you I'm not five anymore? It's _James_ and no I'm not helping out." James sighed heavily as he shrugged off Teddy's skinny arm. "I'm all for her knowing the war, that's essential to know in our world, but I can't shake the way she ignored us when we could have needed her. I'm gonna need time."

During the conversation about Rose, she had wanted to speak up and tell them that she was standing right there and could hear them speaking so freely about her, but the dull pain in her head had intensified and took over her immediate attention. It wasn't until the pain had reduced a bit when she realized one of the boys were talking to her.

"Rose? Did you even hear what we said?" Teddy asked as he waved a hand in front of her face to snap her out of her daze. Rose immediately slapped the hand away once she focused her attention on the conversation.

"Yeah, I got it. I'm not getting any help from him." Rose nudged her head in James' direction despite the throb it brought to her head. "Not like I asked for it anyway."

"That settles it then, I'm leaving." James muttered as he started to turn a heel to leave, but Albus had reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"James, don't be childish. Mum and dad will blow a gasket if they know you left." Albus stated firmly, but when James rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle his arm out of Albus' grasp. "What about dad? Don't you want to see if he's okay?"

It seemed as if Albus had said both the right and wrong words. James stopped wiggling and turned to look Albus square in the eye.

"You know how Harry gets after those fits. He's all shaken up and starts to zone out. Then-" Teddy had begun to add in, also attempting to keep James on Pepperton's property, but was cut off James' sharp glance.

"Fine, I'll stay, for dad." James said pointedly, giving Rose a glare that was quickly reciprocated. Rose was sure that James was one of her least favorite people she had met. It was obvious he didn't think clearly and was clinging onto old actions that Rose had committed, not seeing she was a bit at a loss with memories.

"Progress." Albus muttered under his breath as he let go of James' arm, giving his brother a small smile that wasn't returned.

It looked as if Teddy was about to say something, but the front door flew open and Hermione started towards them. She seemed less frantic than she was before, but her hair had returned to its previous state of being large and wild.

"It's nice to see all of you getting along." Hermione commented as he stopped before the group. James snorted, but was then elbowed in the ribs by Teddy who gave Hermione a large smile.

"Things have been going about swimmingly." Teddy said as he eyed James. "Right James?"

All attention was quickly put on James who was beginning to squirm under the gazes and muttered something incoherently to Teddy before returning his gaze to Hermione. He had masked his face to look content, sloppily so.

"Right. Everything's great." James said through gritted teeth. The answer seemed to bring smirks to both Teddy and Albus' faces. Rose supposed it wasn't everyday that James got to be speculated under the microscope.

"That's good." Hermione replied briefly before turning her attention on Rose. "We've all been talking inside and we're ready to tell you about the war and your accident, but mind you, we don't know much about the accident, but we'll fill the holes as best we can."

Rose couldn't help but feel a twinge of dread in the pit of stomach. She was glad she'd finally be able to know what had happened to leave her family in such a state, but to even begin wondering how this could have started was enough to get her heart racing.

"Is my dad alright?" Albus spoke up suddenly. His question also seemed to garner the attention of both James and Teddy.

"Don't worry. Ginny calmed him down and he's fine. He was actually quite persistent to convince us in telling Rose about everything." Hermione admitted, her lips in a tight line.

"Sounds like Harry. He doesn't want to leave anyone out of the loop like he always was." Teddy murmured.

After a few goodbyes, Rose was leaving behind Albus, Teddy and James as she began to follow Hermione back inside. She gave them a glance over her shoulder and caught the encouraging smile Albus was giving her. Nodding, Rose found herself back inside of Pepperton.

Already sitting down on the living area couches were Harry, Ginny and surprisingly, Ron. Rose didn't expect him to want to be here for the talk, but he seemed considerably calmer, despite looking a bit on edge.

Rose also noticed how Harry seemed more pale than he was earlier and one of his hands were clasped in one of Ginny's who was running her thumb over the back of his hand, but his green eyes were no longer distant. They were more alert and determined as he looked up at Rose. He gave her a small smile.

"Hello Rose."

Rose gave him a nod, unable to find her tongue to say an apology to him. This didn't seem to frustrate him as Hermione led Rose to the couch that Ron sat on, but made sure the two of them were on opposite ends. Rose was grateful.

"I'm going to try to give you the full story, Rose. It's rather long." Harry said as he sat up straighter on the couch. "It could save us breath if someone were to write books based off of all of this, but I think Rita Skeeter is already up to that."

Rose was about to ask who that woman was, but judging by the scowl on both Ginny and Hermione's faces, she wasn't a welcomed name.

"Are you sure you want to hear all of this?" Harry asked Rose, looking her squarely in the eye.

"Positive. If people in the family as young as Roxanne know, I need to know too." Rose answered, clasping her hands in her lap as she started bracing herself for the story.

Harry sighed deeply before he pushed the rim of his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and began speaking, all ears listening intently.

"Alright, then. I could begin with the war we were apart of, but the story doesn't begin there. We'll eventually get to it, but to understand the entire gist of the war and why certain people acted a certain way, I should explain with who truly started it all. You see, there was a young, orphan boy named Tom Riddle long, long ago…"

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like this chapter isn't all that wonderful. I had trouble writing it over the course of the week and it kind of came out sloppy. Some of the characters seem out of character to me at times, but it's been ages since I've read all of the books which is why I've started re-reading again to get those characteristics of the Golden Trio and whatnot. Plus, it's always a joy to re-read this beautiful book series that started it all.

Also, Rose may seem a bit.. all over the place with her personality, but I feel a lot of that has to do with the big memory loss ordeal. Once she has a steady foot in this new and exciting world, I feel like she'll develop and steady, standard personality.

Alright then! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and this chapter even if it is a bit trashy. I promise that Rose might start getting more memories.. perhaps more with her actually learning magic, but oh, it'll probably have some drawback, like a bad headache.

Please review though! I'd love to get any form of feedback whether it be your thoughts on certain characters, relationships or the story itself. I'd love any sort of it, so please review! Thank you for reading!


	6. The Daily Prophet Article

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling _except _for Felicity Chamberlain.

* * *

"Rose, will you please let me in?"

A bout of loud knocking on Rose's bedroom door reverberated in the silent room.

"Look, mum and dad are worried loads about you. Blimey, so am I."

There was no response to the words Hugo was saying through the wooden door. It was as if he truly was talking to the door instead of his sister.

"It's been two days, Rose. You eventually have to come out. When you do, we'll be here."

Footsteps were heard loudly in the hallway, but were growing faint as Hugo walked further away from Rose's locked door. Another one of his attempts to lure her out of her bedroom had gone to no avail.

Deep down in the depths of Rose's stomach, she felt a twinge of guilt. Her family had tried futile attempts to comfort her through her locked bedroom door since she had heard about the war.

_The war_. Thinking about it made Rose shiver. Thankfully, she was under her comforter and had been for the past four hours since she woke up in the morning. She had made no plans to venture downstairs or even so much as leave her bedroom. She had a fully efficient bathroom to her luxury and she had been sending Winnie off to grab her scraps of food from the kitchen. Rose could stay in her room for the rest of her life and never have to face those people downstairs without feeling pity for them.

Rose had, had no idea that when Harry began his story of the war a couple of nights ago, that it all had to do with blood purity. She had already stated her dislike for people who bullied others for not having the same blood, as she had made sure to tell the Malfoys all those weeks ago at St. Mungo's.

_The Malfoys_. Thinking of their name made her skin crawl with invisible insects she desperately wished to maim. Harry had told her of the Malfoys role in the war, told her of how Scorpius' grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were faithful followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and their son, Draco was one as well. Although, Rose had been vehemently told by Harry that Draco didn't join willingly, he still shared the same ideals as the Dark Lord.

Rose couldn't believe she had associated herself with them, with Scorpius of all people. He was the heir to this powerful family full of blood purists and elitists that it made Rose wonder if he ever thought, for even the briefest of seconds, about hating other blood races as well.

Pushing the thoughts of Scorpius from her mind, Rose focused on her current troubles, processing the war. She couldn't seem to cope with the roles that her family had undertaken during this time. Harry, Ron and Hermione on the run from Snatchers and the Dark Lord, all while looking for Horcruxes sounded terrifying. Not to mention Ginny having to endure Death Eaters running Hogwarts while she attended her Sixth Year there along with other various family members and friends.

Then learning about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Rose shuddered involuntarily at the thought of him. She couldn't bring herself to say his name as freely as her family had, but she hadn't asked them to stop either. Harry made his name seem like it was just an ordinary name, instead of the darkest sorcerer who ever lived. However, learning about the man himself, it made Rose feel too many emotions.

The boy had been orphaned, he'd been unloved which had ultimately led to his hunger for power and to cleanse the Earth of the dirt that he called Muggles, Muggle Borns, Half Bloods and Blood Traitors. She felt pity for him, not nearly as much as she felt for her family, but pity nonetheless. She wondered how different matters would be if someone had just given him a hug once in a while, told him people cared instead of treating him like vermin.

Despite the pity Rose felt for him, she detested him more than the Malfoys or her blasted memory loss. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around his actions, his cruelty, his immortality. Harry had explained that his appearance wasn't as human as she would have thought, he had said he had red eyes and pale skin, paler than hers. Thankfully, there were no pictures of him for Rose to see, she hoped her past self hadn't seen any pictures either. She could live freely without ever seeing his true self.

However, the one part of Harry's story that had stood out the most to Rose had to have been when they were taken to Malfoy Manor. She couldn't hide her wincing when she heard of Hermione being tortured by a crazed woman named Bellatrix Lestrange who had been killed by, to Rose's surprise, her grandmother, Molly. She could barely wrap her head around her round grandmother killing a woman before Hermione solemnly told Rose that she had a scar on her arm that had been carved by Bellatrix.

_Mudblood_.

Nausea rolled in Rose's stomach, as well combined with intense fury. The wording had faded considerably over the twenty or so years since the war, but the words were still there, still carved on her arm as if she were a cow who had been branded. The thought sickened Rose to the core. What had made matters worse was when Hermione had hesitantly showed her the small scar she had on her throat that proved Bellatrix was attempting to slit her throat if the others hadn't surrendered their wands.

Rose should have stopped the adults there, she should have said she had heard enough, but she had to be brave and bite back her words and vomit to hear the rest since she had made the biggest fuss to hear the story. Rose didn't even bother pestering the rest of them to tell her about her accident, she was still trying to swallow the Second Wizarding War first.

Suddenly, Rose was pulled from the deep recesses of her mind when she heard a loud tapping on her window. This puzzled Rose who knew she hadn't sent Winnie off to gather her some food and she hadn't written a letter to anyone of late so there was no reason for there to be an owl at her window. Yet, when Rose gave the window a glance from her bed, she saw a dark brown owl sitting on the ledge outside of her window, a letter rolled up on its leg and was still repeatedly pecking the glass.

Sighing deeply, Rose reluctantly climbed out of bed and stretched dramatically. This seemed to irritate the owl even more as it glared at her with its hazel eyes before tapping the window even more furiously than before. Rose briefly wondered if this owl belonged to James and shared the same mannerisms as its owner.

After the owl made a loud squawking noise, Rose leaped from her bed and in long strides made it to the window. She wrenched it open with her lethargic fingers and the owl quickly swooped in, landing on Winnie's perch. Winnie didn't seem too keen to this owl and fluffed her feathers before soaring out of the window, leaving the furious dark owl behind to her master.

"Nice owl." Rose whispered as she hesitantly approached the owl. She wasn't sure if this bird would attack her if she got too close and bite her. That was all Rose needed, an owl bite that could be infectious on top of memory loss.

As the owl kept its temper, Rose finally approached the bird fully. The owl stuck out its leg and Rose fumbled with pulling the letter off as the owl helped itself to one of Winnie's owl treats in a canister.

"Just make yourself at home." Rose remarked sarcastically as she finally pulled the letter from the owl's leg and watched as it gave her a loud squawk before taking another treat and flying through the window.

"Bloody pigeon." Rose muttered under her breath as she took a seat at her desk and began unraveling the letter which was rolled as tightly as possible. Once the letter was completely unraveled and in Rose's hands, she began reading the unfamiliar girly writing.

* * *

_Rose, _

_Merlin this'll be weird, but I'm not entirely sure if you remember me whatsoever. My name is Felicity Chamberlain. I'm assuming that your folks have told you about magic and whatnot, so I'm telling you that we met at Hogwarts. We're actually in the same House and Year, we've kind of been mates since First Year. _

_Now, let me tell you, I had no fucking idea that you had gotten into a car accident of all bloody things! No one bothered to tell your best girlfriend that you were at St. Mungo's and had memory loss! Not even Scorpius which is rather surprising to be quite honest. Merlin's beard, I hope you know who I'm talking about here or I'll feel like a fool. _

_I feel like a daft bimbo for finding out about what happened to you in the Daily Prophet. Usually I ignore all the rubbish that Rita Skeeter writes, but exaggerating a car accident sounds a bit too much for her taste. However, I should have realized that when you didn't reply to my letters for a few days that something had happened, but I figured you had a row with that Muggle and didn't feel like speaking. _

_Anyway, I felt like writing to you before we all set off for Hogwarts and I start meddling in your personal life like I always do. Just giving you a heads up that I'd like for us to get to know one another again since I'm assuming you're doing the same with your family? Plus, I always did consider myself a small addition to the large Potter - Weasley brood anyway. _

_I feel like now is a good time to end this rather awkward letter. I do hope I see you at Hogwarts, I'm not that hard to miss out. Just look for a someone with dirty blonde hair and an obnoxious laugh and you'll find me. See you on September First. _

_Felicity Chamberlain_

* * *

Rose felt a wave of confusion hit her like a ton of bricks. Every bit of this letter was interesting, yet so incredibly confusing to her. This Felicity girl was one of Rose's mates from Hogwarts, but Rose has no recollection of her. She isn't even sure if she knows what this girl looks like. Rose had scoured her room since arriving at Pepperton in hopes of some object bringing back a memory, but none had done it except for the _The Bent Winged Snitches _shirt.

All that Rose could put together was that this Felicity was in Gryffindor House with Rose and was the same age as her as well. What Rose couldn't grasp was what Felicity meant by Rose having a row with a Muggle or this talk of the Daily Prophet.

Rose barely knew anything about the Daily Prophet. She'd had glimpses of it from either Ron or Hermione skimming articles and that her Aunt Ginny was a Quidditch Correspondent writer, but other than that, Rose had never actually read the Daily Prophet.

Somehow, this newspaper company had found out about her accident and her stay at St. Mungo's. Yet, Rose had no idea how they knew since all hospitals were under patient confidentiality and would never speak of a patient even being admitted to a hospital.

Rose was about to consider other possibilities when an obvious answer smacked her in the face. The people who tended to her for that week, Draco and Astoria. It seemed plausible that those two would be the ones to open their mouths despite Astoria's claims that no Healer would do such a thing, but Rose knew the Malfoys were capable of doing anything. The Second Wizarding War was evident enough.

"Fuck." Rose swore under her breath as she set Felicity's letter on the desk and placed her head in her hands. "This is just _fantastic_."

The possibility of the Malfoys telling a newspaper company about her condition seemed like the strongest one than the others she had thought about briefly. Perhaps someone passing by had seen her in her private quarters or it was one of the many Healers at the hospital. The worst one Rose had thought about was someone from the family blabbing to the Daily Prophet, but she had pushed that one from her mind immediately.

Everyone in the family seemed kind enough, except for James and possibly Lucy who was exceptionally cool to Rose. Yet, Rose couldn't see either of them doing that, even with the coldness from both of them, they were suppose to be family. Family didn't blab to nosy newspapers.

Rose lifted her gaze to Felicity's letter and sighed loudly before standing up from her chair. She knew she'd have to venture downstairs and face Ron and Hermione about this, they most likely knew already and were keeping it from her as usual.

Picking up the letter, Rose opened her bedroom door for the first time in two days and began her walk towards the stairs. As she began her descent down the stairs, she could already hear muffled talking from either the living area or kitchen. Rose padded off the bottom step and noticed no one was in the living area and the discussion was taking place in the kitchen.

"I want to strangle this woman."

"Strangling her isn't going to solve the problem, Ron."

"Like you don't want to! I know you'd love to show her a piece of your mind."

"Of course, but harming the woman isn't going to stop people from talking about Rose. The important thing here is that we find out who told the paper."

"It was probably her! You know she's an Animagus, 'Mione! You kept her as a bloody pet!"

As the conversation swerved into bewilderment for Rose, she softly padded into the kitchen, standing in the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest. Immediately, Ron and Hermione turned their eyes on her. Rose noted that Hugo was no where in the room, which she was slightly grateful for since she didn't want another pair of wide, surprised eyes staring at her.

"Rose? We didn't expect you to come downstairs today. Hugo said you didn't want to talk to him earlier." Hermione commented as she stood up from her chair in the kitchen and began approaching the bottle of pumpkin juice on the counter, no doubt about to pour Rose a glass.

"Yeah, we figured you'd still be up in your room for a few more days." Ron added in a rather forced tone. His had been nearly the same as Hermione's. Both of them were acting as if the past two days of Rose shutting them out had been nothing. This action caused Rose to roll her eyes.

"You can stop with the forced conversation. I only came downstairs because I got a letter from one of my mates I met at Hogwarts." Rose replied with a bit of bite to her voice. Ron's face seemed to drop his façade and Hermione stopped pouring the pumpkin juice into a goblet. "Some girl named Felicity wrote me only to tell me that she had no idea I was in a car accident this summer until it came out in today's paper. Wanna tell me what's that all about?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with furrowed brows before Hermione gave Ron a nod and then continued pouring the pumpkin juice into the goblet. Ron waved Rose over to his side, which she did, as he handed her the Daily Prophet which had been laid out in front of him. Rose quickly picked up the paper, both eager and hesitant to read what lied on the front page.

What Rose hadn't expected was a moving picture of herself on the cover, smiling with Ron, Hermione and Hugo in what seemed to be a family portrait that looked very recent. Rose's eyes scanned over the large, bold title and the article that followed it.

* * *

**DAUGHTER OF TWO HEROES OF THE SECOND WIZARDING WAR, INJURED IN A TRAGIC CAR ACCIDENT**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ Rosemary Weasley, age fifteen and daughter of two of the war heroes, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, both famous for being the best friends of Harry Potter, "The Chosen One" during the height of the Second Wizarding War was found at the scene of a Muggle car accident two weeks ago. _

_ Sources say that Weasley was driving alone in those dangerous Muggle cars and ultimately lost control of the wheel before slamming head on into a gathering of trees. She was said to have been flung through the glass windshield and onto the pavement, unconscious. A Muggle couple had witnessed the accident and wasted no time calling for Muggle doctors to come retrieve the poor thing. The two had this to say in a Muggle newspaper reporting the incident,_

_ "It was so alarming! It seemed as if the girl had been drinking a tad too much and lost control of the steering wheel!" The female witness had exclaimed, using hand gestures for effect. "Nearly sent me into a heart attack when I saw her fly through the windshield. My boyfriend and I wasted no time calling for an ambulance to help the poor girl. I hope they get her some help with that possible drinking problem of hers. It's not safe on our streets!" _

_ Weasley was taken to a Muggle hospital with traumatizing injuries and nearly lost limbs from the accident. Thankfully, she was transported to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where she was under the watchful eyes of several Healers who tended to her injuries and drinking problem by having to detox her for the week she was admitted. _

_ Rather unfortunately, Weasley ran into more bad luck and lost her memory as well. Sources say that she had lost all memories and only knew her name. Some say she screamed at the sight of magic and went into a psychotic fit, frightening other patients in the process. It seems as if Weasley had a troubling time at St. Mungo's with her memory loss and her body's hunger for alcohol. _

_Many people seem surprised that the Weasley daughter has a problem with drinking. Many are speculating that it perhaps has to do with her parents who went through the Second Wizarding War and possibly use Firewhiskey as a means to cope. We do hope that they don't pass on their drinking habits to their youngest of the family, Huggy Weasley who is only twelve. _

_ Also, we have tried to contact the Weasley household, but we have gotten no response. We've also tried the same from the Potter family, but one particular member has already threatened to press charges, so no further questioning of the family at this time. _

_ We here at the Daily Prophet wish the Weasley family a happy recovery from their little problem that will hopefully be nipped in the bud quite soon._

* * *

The kitchen was completely quiet once Rose finished reading the article. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hermione had sat back down at the kitchen table, the goblet of pumpkin juice now lay in front of Rose untouched.

"Should've just given me a goblet full of Firewhiskey to fuel my alcoholism." Rose remarked bitterly as she threw the Daily Prophet down on the table with a loud thwack.

"You do know that everything she said in there in a lie, right?" Ron asked as he pushed the Daily Prophet to the other end of the table.

"I would assume so. The fact that this Rita Skeeter woman couldn't even spell mine or Hugo's name right and had our ages wrong, gave Hermione a different last name and stated that I have a drinking problem is enough to say that she's full of it." Rose replied as she took a seat and began drinking large gulps of the pumpkin juice, realizing how much she's missed it in the past two days.

"And the accident, she over exaggerated the accident as well." Hermione commented with a sigh. "You didn't fly through the windshield, you just hit your head on the glass which caused you to black out. I feel like she put a spell on those Muggles to say that or she made it up on the spot. As far as we knew, no one witnessed the accident."

"Then who ended up calling for help? Certainly not this bimbo in the paper, right?" Rose inquired as she gestured to the Daily Prophet with wild gestures that earned a chuckle out of Ron.

"No, it was a man who was driving down the street saw the car and called for help. This was at least ten minutes after the accident, thank Merlin. If he had been any later.." Ron's voice trailed off as he turned his gaze down on the wooden dining table. Rose knew better than to press the issue, she instead redirected the conversation back to Rita Skeeter.

"So, I'm assuming this woman will be turning up dead in a few days?" Rose asked simply.

"Let's hope not. I don't believe that any of us in the family want Ginny to go to prison for murdering her co-worker." Hermione said. "Or Ron as well. Hot headedness runs in the Weasleys."

"You're one to talk." Ron muttered, but he returned his gaze to both Hermione and Rose. He ventured the conversation in a different direction. "What's the real plan with this? We can't just ignore it, it's too bloody terrible."

"I know." Hermione sighed as she gave the paper another glance. Rose noticed herself smiling brightly at the camera as she had a comforting arm slung around Hugo's shoulders. They all seemed so happy and Rose wondered if they would ever return to that one day.

"You reckon we should call Percy? He's usually good with this sort of rubbish." Ron suggested with a small shrug. "It can't hurt to have him at least help out."

"That's.. surprisingly a good idea." Hermione replied with evident surprise on her face. Rose figured Ron wasn't much for offering well thought out plans. "He can help us some way with this whole mess. Even if he is Head of a completely different department in the Ministry, he'll still help us out. He was upset about Rose's accident."

Rose found that hard to believe considering last time she saw Percy, he was all chipper and formal about the Ministry of Magic and never told Rose a single detail of his actual life. Rose figured out that the Ministry _is _Percy's life.

"I'll call Percy through the Floo Network then. He should be home or at least one of the kids." Ron said as he stood up from his chair and walked into the living room to use the fireplace. This left Rose and Hermione alone together.

"Don't worry about any of this." Hermione said in a reassuring tone that didn't do the trick on Rose. "I'm sure no one will even believe any of this foulness. Like Ron said, it was rubbish."

Rose listened to Hermione's words, but didn't ponder too long on them. She would deal with whatever backlash came from the paper, at the moment, she had more she wished to say.

"Do you think any of the Healers told the Daily Prophet about my accident?" Rose piped up, figuring it would easier to tell Hermione about her speculation than Ron. Ron had a tendency to get rash and heated.

"Are you assuming that Draco and Astoria told the paper?" Hermione questioned. Rose nodded at her words and Hermione pondered for a moment before continuing. "It's possible, but I highly doubt it. Even if you don't like that you were friends with their son, they surprisingly did. He didn't have a lot of friends in his First Year and you were one of his firsts. So, I doubt that they would repay you for that by telling Rita Skeeter about your accident. Their son wouldn't forgive them for it."

Rose merely nodded as Hermione stood up from the table and took Rose's empty goblet to the sink. She didn't believe Hermione's words one bit, but had listened to them nonetheless. She was sure that the Malfoys had something to do with it, but that was something she'd look into at a later time. For now, she'd wait for the adults to take over the situation. Rose stood up herself and began to make her way to the living area when Hermione's voice caught her attention.

"I'm proud of you for being very brave when listening to Harry talk about the war. I.. I know it wasn't easy on you, it hasn't been easy on any of us, but you sat through it and that showed some bravery. I'm proud of you for that."

Rose looked over her shoulder at Hermione who was busying herself enchanting brushes to wash the dishes. She didn't expect Rose to give her a reply, she was leaving the words to hang thick in the air. Truly, Rose didn't know what to say to Hermione's words other than giving her a low hum in the back of her throat and her footsteps retreating back to the living area.

* * *

"Hiya Rose!"

The loud voice startled Rose out of her nap on her bed. Her eyes quickly snapped open and it took them a moment to adjust, but once they did, Rose could see who was behind waking her up.

"Sorry for waking you up! I know this is super unexpected, but I wanted to come see you!" Molly exclaimed excitedly as she scrambled to sit on Rose's bed, not bothering to even ask permission first. Rose had to bite back on her words.

"Ooh, your bed is really comfy. Where'd you get it at?" Molly asked innocently. Rose nearly told her the obvious answer until it quickly dawned on Molly herself. "Oh, that's right, you don't know. Merlin, I'm losing it, but no worries!"

Molly then flopped down on her back next to Rose who could feel her nerves itch with annoyance. Molly was too energetic, hyper and friendly for Rose. It made her feel uncomfortable to the core, but she didn't have the stomach to tell her off since Molly was one of the few who treated her normally and not like she was fragile.

"Not to be rude or anything, Mo-" Rose began to say, but Molly jumped right into the middle of her sentence with no realization of interrupting.

"Call me, Mol. All of my friends do and so does the family! Except for my dad, mum and sister. They insist on Molly, but I like Mol better. It's different from grandma's name."

Rose pretended she didn't even hear Molly. It wasn't that difficult of a task.

"Like I was saying, _Molly_." Rose emphasized. "Why are you here?"

Molly seemed unphased by Rose's ignorance and continued on in her cheerful tone.

"Dad had to come by to sort out that nasty Daily Prophet mess, which, by the way, I know is totally false." Molly explained briefly. "I know for a fact that you don't have a drinking problem. Sure, you like to get drunk at Gryffindor House parties, but _psh_, everyone does that."

"Even you?" Rose lifted an eyebrow at Molly who began giggling as her cheeks turned red.

"Hufflepuffs have a particularly good stash of Vodka in the common room. We've all dipped into it once in a while. Just don't tell Luce, she'd blab to mum and dad about it and get me in trouble. She likes doing that ya know."

"So she's a snitch then?" Rose asked. Molly nodded in response.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to Oblivion and back, but she can be a stick in the mud. She never leaves her room at home and at Hogwarts, she's always in the library even when there are no tests coming up. It's ridiculous. My parents have brainwashed her into this carbon copy of them, it's unsettling." Molly quipped as she began toying with one of Rose's pillows.

"Why aren't you the same then? I'd figure with the way your dad goes on about the Ministry, he'd have gotten to you too. Aren't you the oldest?" Rose questioned.

"Oh he tried, loads of times. Took me to the Ministry and tried to get me interested in the different departments, but none of them seemed appealing. It all seemed boring. Truthfully, I'd like to work with people at an inn like The Leaky Cauldron or something, but I know dad would be against it." Molly replied with a long, exaggerated sigh.

"That's a terrible name for an inn." Rose commented with a scrunched up nose.

"The name isn't all that appealing, but nearly every Witch or Wizard has stayed there at some time or another. It's not that terribly far either, it's in London." Molly said with a wave of her hand.

"Well, despite the horrible name, I say go for it. Fuck whatever your dad thinks." Rose said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't think her response was ignorant until she heard Molly gasp loudly.

"No! I can't do that!" Molly cried out as she quickly sat back up and stared down at Rose with horrified eyes. "I would be disowned!"

"Oh come off it. I highly doubt your dad would disown you because you like washing down tables." Rose said with a quick wave of her hand as she mirrored Molly's stance on the bed.

"He'd hate me." Molly pouted. "So would mum and Luce too. They'd ridicule me for it."

Rose began to feel uncomfortable by Molly's words. She supposed that Molly was looking for some form of comforting from her, but Rose had no idea what to even say to her. She barely knew Molly and this entire time she believed her cousin to be happy and cheerful. Not full of thoughts that she'd somehow disappoint her parents.

"Uh.. you don't know that for sure, Molly. Maybe they'll.. erm.. accept you for it." Rose tried in her best reassuring tone she could muster, but it was a futile attempt.

"Oh, Rose." Molly giggled which surprised Rose. She was expecting more pouting. "Don't trouble yourself with trying to make me feel better. It's starting to make me feel awkward."

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief. Without another thought, she quickly steered the conversation away from Molly's woes.

"Back to what we were talking about. Percy is helping out Ron and Hermione how exactly?" Rose inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I do know is that the entire family has this vendetta against that Rita Skeeter woman for all the stuff she wrote back in the war. I think they're trying to find some way to stop her from spreading more lies without turning to violence." Molly answered as she hopped off Rose's bed, brushing off her pants as well.

"People actually believe what she says?" Rose asked in bewilderment. Just by her reading the article she knew it was all rubbish, poorly written rubbish at that. She exaggerated so many events that none of it seemed plausible.

"Shocking, I know. She's written some truthful things, but mostly its garbage. You should've seen the articles she wrote about Uncle Harry, that was really out there." Molly replied as she began wandering over to Rose's bookshelf and was pulling books off, flipping through them. Rose noted how Molly did so without asking for permission. It made her skin itch.

Rose nodded to herself as she pulled herself off of her bed and began padding around her room, trying to think of a nice way to tell Molly to leave her alone and let her take her nap, but something caught Rose's eye. There was a red handbag sitting on the floor by Rose's bedroom door that had what appeared to be a long, thin piece of black wood sticking out of the large pocket. It looked oddly familiar to Rose.

"This yours, Molly?" Rose asked as she nudged her head at the red hand bag. Molly immediately turned her head to Rose's voice.

"Ooh, yeah! Isn't it cute? I got it a couple of weeks ago in an adorable little shop." Molly chirped in with a happy giggle as she threw one of Rose's books back on the bookshelf and practically skipped over to the red handbag.

"Erm.. sure.." Rose drawled out her lie. "but I was actually looking more at that piece of black wood." Rose said as she pointed at the piece of wood which stood out dramatically compared to the disastrous red of the handbag.

"I almost forgot!" Molly cried out, startling Rose. She quickly fumbled for the handbag and pulled out the black piece of wood. Rose examined it with her own eyes and realized it was strikingly similar to Malfoy's wand he had used at St. Mungo's.

"Is that a wand?" Rose questioned as she took a step closer to Molly who was now twirling it between her fingers. It was a beautiful and completely black with intricate swirl designs running along its body. Rose felt a pang of jealousy that Molly owned something so beautiful, but wastes her money on awful handbags.

"Mhm! More specifically, _your _wand." Molly admitted with a happy grin.

Rose stared at Molly with a slack jaw and wide blue eyes. _Her wand_? Rose knew she must own one, but she was told it was in a shop being repaired. Yet, here it was in all of its gorgeous glory, being twirled carelessly in Molly's fingertips. Rose was about to reach out and snatch it from Molly's grasp, when a thought struck her.

"Wait a minute, why do you even have it? Ron and Hermione said it was being repaired." Rose asked with narrowed eyes as she looked from the black wand to Molly's cheerful face.

"Oh, it was. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione asked my dad to pick it up when we were in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago. I guess they wanted to get it, but they don't feel comfortable leaving you home alone." Molly answered as she ran a finger along the design of the wand.

"Figured much." Rose muttered under her breath. Ron and Hermione rarely left Pepperton since Rose returned home from St. Mungo's. It became evident that they didn't trust Rose's new mind. "Still doesn't explain why you would have it though."

"Well, don't be mad at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for this, but they didn't want you to have your wand back so soon. I overheard them telling this to my dad. So they were going to have him keep it until they thought you were ready for it." Molly explained sheepishly.

"That's not for them to decide!" Rose exclaimed, balling her hands into fists. "Did they ever take into consideration that I would like to relearn magic?" Molly opened her mouth to answer, but Rose continued speaking. "Of course not! Just like they didn't consider that I would like to learn about the war or my accident, it's all about what _they _want!"

"Maybe they just worry about you?" Molly spoke up quietly. "The accident was pretty scary. People were crying.. I was crying.." Molly admitted with a faint blush on her cheeks, but Rose didn't bother noticing. Her lungs were filled with air ready to be used for her continued ranting.

"Worry about me? Ha! They sure have a funny way of showing it." Rose placed her hands on her hips as she gave the black wand in Molly's hands another glance. "Why'd you take it anyway? Aren't you afraid of your family finding out?"

"Of course, but.. you deserve to know about magic." Molly replied. "I think that you re-learning magic is more important than keeping it from you. I'll even try to help you out." Molly suggested with a shining smile on her face.

"Help me? Hugo mentioned that anyone under seventeen can't perform magic outside of their school." Rose said with a raised brow.

"Not to worry, Rosie!" Molly exclaimed and Rose had to fight the urge to correct the hyper teenager. "I turned seventeen about a month ago, so I can help you out!"

"Are you sure?" Rose asked skeptically. She wasn't entirely sure Molly was the best at being a teacher. She might get too overjoyed and set her bed on fire. Then again, this was Rose's only choice of learning magic in some form, no one else was offering.

"Positively! I can teach you super easy ones that First Years learn, it isn't that terribly hard." Molly said with a simple shrug of her shoulders and bright smile on her lips.

"Alright, then." Rose agreed, but she swiftly held up one finger to keep Molly from crying out in victory. "One condition; do not utter a single word about this to anyone, clear? The last thing I need is everyone on my arse for learning magic behind their backs."

"My lips are sealed." Molly giggled as she ran to Rose's bed and dumped her handbag on the white comforter. "Let me just find my.. aha!" Molly then pulled out a light wooden wand from inside the bag, no doubt belonging to her. "Now we can start, here, grab your wand." Molly then handed out the black wand to Rose with a grin.

Rose could feel the familiarity she felt before pulse to life as she reached her hand out closer to the wand. Yet, the closer she held her hand out to the wand, the faster her heart began to beat. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but Rose could swear that the wand seemed as eager as her for them to meet again.

Once the wand was closer, Rose immediately grasped it and felt a surge of power racing through its core and through her body. She would have cried out, but the feeling was so natural and spectacular that Rose closed her eyes and allowed the power to flow through her. Perhaps this was a normal response when all wands met with their masters again.

As the power surge was dying down, Rose opened her mouth to ask Molly if this was normal for Witches and Wizards, when a burning sensation began in her head. It was unlike the throbs she had been feeling since waking up at St. Mungo's. This was completely different and absolutely excruciating.

The pain felt like knives dancing around in her skull, poking at her brain for fun. Her eyes burned when she tried to open them to get a good look at Molly, so she had to keep them shut as the pain continued in her head. Her ears were ringing and her heart hammering louder than ever before. Her jaw was locked tight as she fought the urge to scream.

Rose could feel hands on her shoulders and arms, but she couldn't respond, not with the knives dancing in her head. If the ringing died down in her ears, she would have heard Molly's voice, but all she could hear was a ringing noise getting defiantly louder with each passing second.

The pain grew more intense and Rose was sure she was grinding her teeth to the bone as she fought back the pain, but it was defeating her. She finally unclenched her jaw and let out the most blood curdling scream in hopes that Molly would get the hint, that she would get the adults.

Rose continued her scream for what seemed like hours, she felt no pain in her throat and all was focused on the impending pain in her skull. She briefly wondered if she was dying, if her brain had given up on trying to accommodate to her new mind.

The ringing in her ears continued on, but Rose was able to feel ghostly touches on her arms and the feeling of being weightless. She tried to raise her hands to clutch at something, at someone to get their attention and to help her. To stop this nightmare in her head.

Rose was unaware that she was still screaming until she could feel an echo of a touch across her mouth, which caused her to flail her limbs and make her screams even louder. In the feeble attempt to free herself, she dropped her wand from her grasp.

As soon as the beautiful, black wand left Rose's fingertips, she felt the pain slowly melt away. The ringing started to cease to exist. Her screams died down several volumes. Her mind shut down and soon she saw nothing but darkness, a sweet escape from the chaos.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I'm a sucker for those. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I particularly enjoyed writing the awkward conversation between Molly and Rose. **So, please leave a review!** I haven't received one from the past two chapters and I'd love to receive some more! Any sort of feedback is welcomed! Thank you for reading!


	7. Wingardium Leviosa

**A/N: **A quick heads up! Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter, I answer a question from a reviewer, talk about future update times and new original characters showing up later in the story. So please don't skip it!

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling _except _for Professor Emelia Belladonna, Daisy Parkinson and Felicity Chamberlain.

* * *

_"It's honestly not fair that you're so brilliant at Charms, Rose." _

_ A younger, more baby-faced Rose turned to her frustrated cousin. Albus, who was even more rounder in the face than she was, was having difficulty making his feather soar into the air with a simple, Wingardium Leviosa spell. Rose had been one of the few students to understand the Charm completely. The other being Daisy Parkinson, a foul faced girl who insisted on sitting on Albus' other side. _

_ "Well, my mum was amazing at them. It's only fair she show me a few pointers before term started." Rose replied, feeling blissfully happy as she looked up at her floating feather in the air. Albus groaned next to her as he kept muttering the spell under his breath. Finally, he slammed his wand down on the table and threw his hands in the air. _

_ "This is ridiculous. It's not fair that Aunt Hermione taught you a few things before we even started at Hogwarts. Mum and dad said I have to start on a blank slate like all the other students." Albus complained. Rose laughed at his dramatics and slowly lowered her feather onto the table. _

_ Rose turned to speak to Albus, but at that moment Professor Emelia Belladonna strode by their table and nodded at Rose with approval gleaming in her dark brown eyes. _

_ "Fantastic work, Miss Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Belladonna commented with a smile on her face. Rose silently cheered as Albus groaned next to her. The green lining in his robes seemed even more prominent when next to Rose's red ones. "Perhaps you can help out Mr. Potter over here who seems to be lacking the same incentive as you." Professor Belladonna then glided towards the other end of the room. _

_ Rose glanced at Albus and noticed his cheeks and ears were burning red. She felt a pang of guilt for him, he had done mediocre in his classes since their First Year began a month ago and she had a strong feeling she knew why. _

_ "If you just ignore him and concentrate on your spells, you'd be getting marks as good as mine." Rose suggested with a slight nudge to his arm with her elbow. _

_ "Ignore him? How can I ignore him, Rose? He's my brother and he won't even look me in the eye." Albus grumbled with a trace of pain in his words. Rose was terrible at comforting people, especially at a topic like this. She knew James was absolutely livid with Albus for being Sorted into Slytherin, but it didn't stop him from asking her nearly every night how he was doing. They still cared for each other despite this dispute over Houses. _

_ "He'll get over this eventually. You know how James can be." Albus snorted at Rose's words. "Give it another week or so and he'll accept the green in your robes." _

_ "Yeah, he'll do that as soon as he accepts the red in Malfoy's robes over there." Albus pointed at the blonde, pointy faced boy who was sitting at a table alone in the back of the classroom. He seemed to be trying just as hard as Albus was trying with the Wingardium Leviosa spell, but was failing as well. _

_ Rose had scrunched her face up as she thought of the way James treated Scorpius. It was mayhem in the Gryffindor common room nearly every night when Scorpius came through the portrait hole. James and his friends had some elaborate plan to make sure his stay in the Gryffindor tower was horrible. _

_ Being raised in the Potter-Weasley family, Rose knew of Scorpius' family extensively. She knew about his father's and grandparents role in the war and their family's twisted history of being immersed in the Dark Arts. She also knew that since the war was won that the Malfoys didn't have that well of a reputation anymore. It was evident when Scorpius was given a wide berth wherever he walked. _

_ "I wish I could trade with him." Albus grumbled as he placed his face in his hands, his elbows digging into the table. "Then none of this would be happening. James would be happy, Malfoy would be where he belonged and we'd know how to make this feather float in the air." _

_ "Don't say that." Rose chastised. She'll admit, she was shocked when she saw her cousin get Sorted into Slytherin, but it was something she got use to rather quickly. Albus was still as kind as ever, he hadn't turned into a foul person. "You like Slytherin right? You told me the Slytherin common room was pretty neat." _

_ "It'd be even more neat if I can make this feather float and get a decent mark." Albus moaned as he grabbed his wand off of his table and again attempted to make the feather float. Rose sighed and was ready to correct him on the way he was pronouncing the spell, when Professor Belladonna came forward to their table once more. _

_ "Mr. Potter, I was expecting better out of you." Professor Belladonna said with a click of her tongue. Her words sent a flush of anger through Rose and she looked up at the middle-aged woman sharply. _

_ "It's not his fault! He's been having a rough month! Give him a break, professor!" Rose exclaimed, feeling a rush of heat on her cheeks and ears as she noticed some of the surrounding students were looking at her with wide eyes for arguing with a professor._

_ "Rough month or not, Mr. Potter is still expected to be on track with the rest of the class. Now, as for you, Miss Weasley," Professor Belladonna turned her sharp brown eyes from Albus to Rose. "I am appalled you would argue so publicly with a professor. I have half a mind to take away the five points I just awarded Gryffindor." _

_ Rose swore she heard Daisy Parkinson stifling giggles next to Albus. From the corner of her eye, she could see him giving her a pointed look. _

_ "I'm willing to forget it, if you wouldn't mind helping out one of your fellow Gryffindors. It seems like Mr. Malfoy is having a tough time as well with the spell. Since my words don't seem to help him, maybe yours will." Professor Belladonna suggested with a stern look across her wrinkled face. _

_ "What about Albus?" Rose asked in the quietest voice she could muster. She felt a range of emotions from this woman. She was angry at her for singling out Albus in every class, upset with her for threatening to take away points and surprised that she would even suggest that Rose help out Scorpius. Certainly Professor Belladonna wasn't an idiot, she must know that their families have animosity between them. _

_ "I'll attempt to help Mr. Potter. It seems as if Miss Parkinson is also willing to help as well." Rose looked over at Daisy and noticed how gleefully happy she seemed to be. Rose nearly gagged. _

_ "In the meantime, if you can help Mr. Malfoy successfully attempt the spell, I'll forget about your little outburst. Is this quite alright with you, Miss Weasley?" Professor Belladonna questioned the young red-head. Rose nodded stiffly and didn't bother returning Professor Belladonna's smile. _

_ Rose then began to gather up her books and started placing them neatly in her bag. Once she was finished, she slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her wand and feather. She noticed Albus give her a sympathetic look as he mouthed the word sorry to her. Rose did the same since truly, she felt sorry that Albus had to the spend the remaining twenty minutes with Professor Belladonna and Daisy. _

_ Soon the class fell back into their easy conversation as they continued working the spell on the feather. Rose walked through the aisles to the one the far back where Scorpius Malfoy sat alone with a frustrated look on his face. She slowly approached his table and remembered the words her Uncle Harry had told her before she even left for Hogwarts. _

_**"Don't judge him automatically, Rosie. He might be different and then again, he might be like his father. You'll just have to see for yourself. Treat him with kindness and if he's being a prat, well you don't need my permission to punch him. I'm fairly certain Ron is already teaching you how to make a proper fist."**_

_ Rose kept replaying her uncle's words in her head. She kept reminding herself that if he made one snide remark about her family that she best keep her thumb outside of her fist, she didn't wish to break it when aiming to sock him in the nose. _

_ "Uhm.. hello?" Rose said as she finally reached his table. He immediately looked up at her with narrowed gray eyes, full of apprehension. _

_ "I prefer working alone." Scorpius said, his pointed jaw quivering as he attempted to look Rose in the eye, but was failing at doing so. _

_ "Professor Belladonna said I have to work with you for the remainder of class. She wants me to help you with the spell." Rose explained as she began to set her bag on the empty table space and pulled out her feather and wand. Scorpius' hands began to shake as he looked from the professor to Rose. _

_ "Are you actually going to help me or are you taking this as an opportunity to make fun of me?" Scorpius asked quietly as he folded his hands in his lap. Rose swallowed a lump in her throat as she took a seat next to Scorpius. So far, he didn't seem rude in any form, but this was her first time speaking to him. She best stay on guard. _

_ "I'm not going to act like my cousin if that's what you mean. I'm just going to help you learn the spell, that's it." Rose stated firmly as she set her bag on the ground next to her chair and picked up her long, black wand off of the desk. Scorpius didn't reply, his gaze was still strictly on the wooden table, but Rose took his silence as willingness to learn from Rose. _

_ For the next fifteen minutes, Rose begun teaching Scorpius how to pronounce Wingardium Leviosa correctly. He had said Wingardium like Wingardreum which could have been a possible effect on why the spell refused to work. Once he managed to say it correctly and clearly, she continued with the hand movements. She relentlessly reminded him to swish and flick after saying the spell loudly and clearly. _

_ "Swish and flick? Professor Belladonna didn't tell us that though." Scorpius said with furrowed brows as he stared from the motionless feather to Rose's freckled face. _

_ "My mum taught me that. Also, keep a clear head. Just focus on the feather and nothing else." Rose swiftly replied as she nudged at Scorpius' feather to remind of the task on hand. He sighed and then said the spell with a clear voice as his wrist correctly copied Rose's hand movements. _

_ Slowly, the feather began to rise in the air with an ease of gracefulness. It didn't soar as high as Rose's did, but it was nearly halfway there. Rose noted how Scorpius had a large grin on his face as he kept the feather in the air. Professor Belladonna noticed this improvement and she gave them both a nod. Scorpius' feather soon landed back on the table roughly and he turned to face Rose with the same large grin on his face. _

_ "Did you see that? I managed to make it fly! I haven't been able to even make it so much as move until you helped me out!" Scorpius cried out in excitement. Rose couldn't help but give him a small smile. It seemed as if her uncle had been right, he did seem different from what her father had sorted him out to be. _

_ Quickly after his proclamation, the bell ringed and soon students were packing up their books. Professor Belladonna reminded the students to practice their spells in their free time for they would be tested on it individually later in the week. Rose then began to pack up her feather and her wand into her bag when she heard Scorpius' voice once more. _

_ "How come you didn't act like James does?" Scorpius questioned in a quiet voice. He seemed hesitant to ask her this and Rose wondered if it was because he was afraid she'd get angry with him. _

_ "'Cause I give people chances, unlike James. I love him and all, but he can be a bit dense." Rose answered with a small smirk on her lips as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She noticed that Albus was waiting for her by the door. She gave Scorpius a nod before she swiftly walked past him and to Albus. _

_ Once Rose and Albus were out of Scorpius' earshot, Albus started pestering Rose with questions. _

_ "Is he as terrible as everyone says he is?" Albus inquired with curious green eyes. He was just as interested in Scorpius as everyone else has been when he arrived at Hogwarts. No one knew exactly what to expect._

_Rose thought over her small conversation with Scorpius carefully on the long trek to the Great Hall. She didn't walk out of Charms becoming his best mate, but she at least she had talked to him once to get some understanding from him. _

_"Merlin, is he as bad as Uncle Ron says?" Albus asked with wide green eyes. Rose waved off his words and finally gave her answer. _

_ "Nah, he's alright." _

* * *

It felt as if someone was using Rose's head as a drum. She could feel beats of irritating pain reverberate around her skull. Although, it was nothing like the incredible, excruciating pain she had felt before. This lighter amount of pain felt nothing more than a small headache and that was something she could deal with.

Rose began to feel her senses come back to her slowly, reminding her greatly of the moments she would wake up after long bouts of sleeping at St. Mungo's. She could start to feel her body enveloped in warmth, as if she was swaddled in a heated blanket. She knew she must be laying on her bed, she could remember the softness of her pillows greatly. She could also feel odd touches here and there; a light touch across her forehead or a swipe of something soft under her nose.

Thankfully, Rose's ears began to pull in greater sounds than the muffles she had heard earlier. She could hear Ron and Hermione's voices distinctly and that caused her feel immense relief. The adults had heard her screams, she wasn't stuck in her bedroom with Molly, she was here with adults who could, hopefully, handle the situation.

"Damn, how long has it been since Percy left?" Ron asked, sounding irritated.

"Only a few minutes, Ron. You know it'll take him a while to find a Healer who is willing to do home visits." Hermione replied in an exasperated tone. Rose wondered how long the two of them had argued since her immensely painful headache. She didn't even know how much time had passed since then.

"Has her nose stopped bleeding at least? Or should I send Molly to get another towel." Ron asked, his voice not as irritated now that the topic of the conversation turned to Rose. He sounded concerned and it reminded Rose of his tone he used quite a lot at St. Mungo's.

Rose soon heard padded footsteps grow closer to her. She felt a soft towel being removed from under her nose, but quickly felt a warm drizzle hit her upper lip. She was assuming her nose was still bleeding freely. "It's still bleeding." Hermione sighed as she placed the towel back in place under her nose. "Don't get Molly, she'll just start crying and telling us how sorry she is."

"She should be sorry! What the fuck was she thinking?! Giving Rose her wand back when she isn't ready for it!" Ron nearly shouted and Rose could hear muffled cries outside of her door accompanied by a loud slap that Rose figured Hermione gave to Ron.

"I know it was idiotic for her to give Rose her wand back when she clearly wasn't ready for it, but we can't help the situation by making the poor girl cry. Remember that she is your niece, Ron." Hermione chastised Ron with a heavy sigh. Ron didn't give Hermione a remark, but Rose was betting that he was trying hard to keep quiet.

However, their words came back to Rose's mind in a flash. The wand. Rose remembered the pain that came when she held her wand, she remembered it clear as day. She could also sense it as well, as if it was still in her room but was too far away.

_Accio_. The word immediately came to Rose's mind and it took her by surprise. She remembered learning about Summoning Charms in her Fourth Year. She remembered Professor Belladonna instructing the class to think clearly for the object to fly into your hand. Rose would have shaken her head in bewilderment if it wasn't feeling so heavy. _She remembered_. Not entirely, she soon realized as she tried scouring her mind for other memories not related to spells.

Yet, all that Rose could remember were spells. She could remember the ones she learned in classes, but that was all. It wasn't anything like the memory she received during her unconsciousness, where she could remember Albus and Scorpius. No, all she could remember were the spells and the Professors. It felt like tunnel vision, she could only remember what was right in front of her and that was the professor teaching the spell.

Without making much noise, Rose slowly turned over her hand, palm up as she whispered,

"Accio."

Within seconds, she felt the coolness of the wand back in her grip. The familiarity pulsing between the both of them as the wand met with its master once more. However, this trick didn't go unnoticed. As quickly as the wand was in her grasp, it was soon snatched as well.

Rose's eyes flew open and she saw Ron and Hermione above her with surprised looks on their faces. Rose's wand was gripped tightly in Ron's hand and Hermione had her hands out as if to help her.

"What was that?" Ron asked after a few seconds of silence. He looked bewildered as he stared at Rose's wand to her upturned hand and finally to dresser behind him where the wand must have laid moments ago.

"I remember spells." Rose whispered as she looked from Ron's face to Hermione's. She figured this wasn't as secretive as the first memory she had; the one of her sneaking off to _The Bent Winged Snitches_ concert with Albus and Scorpius. This was something important, she remembered spells. All of them were swimming around in her head. She wouldn't need to wait until she was more familiar with the Wizarding World to learn them, she already knew them.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone. Her arms dropped to her side as she looked at Rose flabbergasted by her whispered words. "Did you just say you.. remember spells?"

Rose could feel the itchiness in her throat, most likely from all the screaming she had done earlier. She didn't wish to speak anymore, the whispers were enough for her. So, she gave Ron and Hermione a slow nod. Before the two of them could respond, the door suddenly flew open.

Ron and Hermione immediately drew closer to Rose despite that there was no danger in the three people who had walked briskly into Rose's bedroom. The first was Percy who looked flustered and irritated as he took a stance next to Ron. The second was Molly who had a tear-stained face and puffy eyes as she sent an apologetic look Rose's way. The last one to enter almost made Rose wish to take back her words earlier about there being no danger, because then Astoria Malfoy soon walked in.

"You couldn't have chosen someone else than Malfoy's wife, Perce?!" Ron shouted as he glared at Astoria. Rose was quite sure that Ron still didn't forgive Astoria for telling Rose about blood purity when she wasn't suppose to. It seemed like Ron didn't forgive a lot of people, he was a grudge holder.

"Mind you, Ron, that not a lot of Healers want to do home visits when they have other patients to tend to. Trust me, I looked around for anyone else, but she was the only one willing to do it." Percy explained as she gave his brother a sharp glance.

"Only one willing to do it, eh? Maybe because you want to get more dirt on us to tell to Rita Skeeter!" Ron accused as he suddenly pointed Rose's wand at Astoria who stared at him in surprise. She quickly put her hands up as she looked to Hermione for some form of help.

"Ronald!" Hermione nearly shrieked as she rushed to her husband and wrenched Rose's wand from his grip. Rose realized that she should have been wary about sparks flying from the end of her wand, but she was more concerned over the two possibly snapping her wand. "You are being completely absurd! Stop this or I'll have you unconscious in under a second, you hear me?" Hermione threatened as she now had Rose's wand, all in one piece, safely in her hand.

"'Mione, you have to admit she's a possibility." Ron said in a lower voice. "She was there the entire week taking care of Rosie. How else would someone know about Malfoy showing her magic? It had to have been her or him, maybe both."

"It could have been anybody." Astoria said quietly as she lowered her hands. Ron shot her a sharp look out of the corner of his blue eyes. "The door was open after she began screaming. Visitors or patients could have walked by. Not to mention there were several Healers in there afterwards to help restrain Miss Weasley."

"Are you saying it was one of your bloody co-workers then? Pay them off to do it then so it wouldn't come back to you and your ruddy husband, right?" Ron sneered at a frustrated Astoria.

"I can assure you that neither myself nor Draco were apart of any scheme in telling the Daily Prophet about Miss Weasley's condition. Not only are we bound to confidentiality, but my son would never forgive me for doing such a terrible thing." Astoria said hastily as she shot Rose a quick glance. She seemed genuine, but Rose couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"What if he was the one who did it?" Percy spoke up, his voice breaking the ragged breathing from Ron. "Your son, Scorpius I believe his name is? What if he was the one to tip-off Skeeter about it?"

"Dad, no!" Molly squeaked, it was the first time she even spoke up in the room and it took Rose by surprise. "He wouldn't do that, he's super close to Rose."

"Was." Rose said with as much strength as she could muster, but her throat burned terribly. Thankfully, her words didn't fall on deaf ears and the others turned their gazes on Rose.

"He was close to me. I'm not his friend anymore and I don't entirely trust you." Rose stated in a hoarse whisper as Hermione swept to Rose's side and tentatively placed a hand on her forehead. If Rose's head didn't feel like _The Bent Winged Snitches_ drum set, she would have jerked away from the touch. She considered Hermione to be lucky she was in such a state or there would be an uproar.

"Can we please focus our attention on someone a bit more valuable now?" Hermione asked the room and her words seemed to the trick. Astoria, who had her mouth open to reply to Rose's was now shut tightly. Ron's ragged breathing had ceased and his full attention was Rose. Even Molly seemed attentive for once and minded Hermione's words.

"If you are still in need of me, I will gladly check her over. I was only briefly told what happened to her." Astoria spoke up in a calm, meditative voice.

"You'll have to do." Hermione sighed as she waved Astoria over. It seemed as if Ron was going to argue, but Hermione gave him a fierce look. "I'll stay in the room while you examine her. The rest of you, out."

Ron, Percy and Molly left the room as soon as Hermione spoke. Ron seemed hesitant, but after being given another harsh glare by his wife did he follow his brother and niece out of the room. Rose had to admit; she felt a bit better now. At least Hermione was in here with her and wouldn't leave her to a Malfoy. She knew the bushy haired woman could become dangerous quickly.

"Mr. Weasley told me that his daughter foolishly gave Miss Weasley her wand and it gave her some sort of fit. Is the wand in any sort of way, cursed?" Astoria questioned.

"No, it can't be. It's been in Ollivander's shop for the past couple of weeks being repaired from the accident. I had my brother-in-law pick it up while he was in Diagon Alley and keep it safely until we deemed it ready for Rose to get the gist of magic." Hermione answered with a deep sigh as she pulled her hand away from Rose's forehead and examined Rose's wand with both hands.

"Perhaps it was magically tuned to curse only her?" Astoria suggested with a small frown on her lips as she held out her hand for the wand. Hermione reluctantly handed it over as Astoria began examining it, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it.

"It's odd. Before you entered the room, Rose had the wand in her hand. It didn't curse her then." Hermione told Astoria with furrowed brows and then she turned her gaze to Rose. "Speaking of which, she summoned the wand to herself."

Astoria's eyebrows pulled up in surprise and her mouth formed a small oh shape as she looked at Rose. Rose wished desperately that she could sit up on her own, she loathed the feeling of Astoria gaping at her in astonishment and Hermione looking frazzled.

"How did you manage a Summoning Charm, Miss Weasley? Last time I checked, you had no recollection of any memories." Astoria questioned once she recomposed herself into the intuitive Healer she studied to be.

"The blackout." Rose whispered, she desperately wished for water or some form of soothing liquid as the fire was growing in her throat. "I.. remembered something when I blacked out."

Hermione gasped loudly, her brown eyes widening in surprise as Rose's words sunk in. Astoria didn't seem as surprised, in fact, she seemed pleased.

"I'm glad to know you've remembered something, Miss Weasley. It's normal for memory loss patients to remember memories as times goes on, but not in such a fashion as yours I might say." Astoria explained with a slight frown on her ruby-red lips.

"What do you remember exactly, Rose?" Hermione asked, seemingly forgetting that Astoria was in the room as she took a step closer to Rose. Hermione's bright brown eyes were shining with tears and that itself began to make Rose feel squeamish. She didn't want anyone to cry over her, it was only spells she remembered, nothing about _them_.

"Perhaps, if you allow me to check her well-being first, then we can continue onto questioning." Astoria suggested. Hermione quickly threw her a glare, but Astoria kept her calm. "Mr. Weasley informed me that she was screaming quite loudly. She could have done damage to her vocal chords or throat."

That seemed to have eased the tension in Hermione as she sighed deeply and nodded. Rose noticed the tears begin to spill from her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. Before Rose could think anything of them, she hastily swiped them away with her thumb as she nodded at Astoria.

The following five minutes, Astoria asked Rose no questions about her new found memories, but instead of her pain tolerance and what exactly ailed her. After telling her in a hoarse whisper that it was mostly her head and throat that seemed to be the problem, Astoria immediately got to work.

Hermione filled Astoria in on Rose's bleeding nose once she removed the towel first, informing her that it started almost immediately once Rose fell unconscious. Within seconds, Astoria muttered a spell that made her nose feel natural and not clogged with blood. She then got to work with having to look inside her throat, which was the most embarrassing aspect of the entire inspection.

Afterwards, Astoria gave her three different potions; one to soothe her throat and mend it, another to give her strength and the last one a Dreamless Sleep potion to drink after their conversation. Rose was hesitant to drink the first two, but after receiving a reassuring glance from Hermione and mentally reminding herself that Astoria had pumped numerous potions in her during her stay at St. Mungo's, she reluctantly drank the first two with help from Astoria.

"The second potion won't last very long. It's a mild dose that won't overpower the Dreamless Sleep potion when you take it later." Astoria explained swiftly as she set the Dreamless Sleep potion on Rose's bedside table before clamping her Healer's bag shut.

Immediately, the two potions took effect. Rose felt the pain in her throat ease a bit until it was bearable to speak without wincing. She also felt a surge of energy course in her body that gave her the strength to sit up fully in her bed, which she was entirely grateful for.

"Feeling better?" Astoria asked softly.

"Loads." Rose replied in a stronger voice. ".. Thank you."

"It's my job." Astoria said with a small smile on her red lips as she exhaled deeply and regained the composure of a Healer. "Now I think we'd all like to know about you regaining some memories, but also why your own wand would have such an effect on you."

"I'm not entirely sure." Rose murmured after a moment of silence. "I remember Molly handing my wand to me and I felt this.. power. It felt natural and good and I thought everything would be fine, but then.. everything started hurting." Rose swallowed thickly as she remembered the knives dancing in her skull. "It was the worst pain imaginable. I've never felt anything like it, but I don't think it was my wand that did it."

"What else would?" Hermione spoke up quietly. Rose turned her attention to the bushy haired woman who seemed to be fighting off more tears gleaming in her eyes. "Either it was the wand or it was.. Molly."

"I doubt it was Molly. No offense, but she's absolutely daft." Hermione looked as if she were about to scold Rose, but given the certain circumstance, she kept her lips in a tight line.

"I seem to agree with Miss Weasley. The other Miss Weasley seemed very upset, I don't believe I've seen someone cry so much since my son was a newborn." Astoria said as she placed a finger on her chin. "Then you say the wand has no effect on you now?"

Rose nodded as she eyed her beautiful wand which had been handed back to Hermione. She was grateful that Hermione wasn't twirling it carelessly like Molly had, she had common sense to keep it safe. Rose turned her gaze from her wand to Hermione's face that seemed to be intuitive and no longer emotional as it once had been. Her brown eyes flickered from Rose's face to Astoria's in second, alert with new understanding.

"Do you suppose that the wand triggered the memories?" Hermione directed her question to Astoria who stood by Rose's bed with an inquisitive look upon her pale face.

"How would it even be able to do that? Wands can't conjure magic without a magical person holding it. Simple First Year knowledge." Rose interjected, but she suddenly wished she hadn't. She didn't know that before she blacked out, but there it was in her mind, along with the rest of all her knowledge on spells.

"She didn't know that before." Hermione muttered as she ran a hand through her messy hair. "I think that her just touching the wand; an object that is symbolic to her resurfaced those memories."

"I've seen cases of that happen before. Certain surroundings or objects help bring back memories of those who lost them. It's rare for it to come in pieces though. As I explained when we spoke at St. Mungo's; memories usually come back all together or not at all." Astoria exhaled deeply after speaking.

"No one told me that." Rose spoke up indignantly. "I'd really prefer to be in the loop if we are talking about my memory loss."

"It's difficult to talk about, Rose." Hermione answered, her voice sounding a wobbly as she let Astoria's words sink in. Rose grumbled and opened her mouth to retaliate, but she was interrupted by Astoria.

"At least you know now, Miss Weasley. I would prefer if we could stay on track with our conversation? This family does enjoy venturing off into arguments when larger issues are at stake."

Rose felt offended by her words and after giving Hermione a glance, she could tell that the emotional woman was also rather disgruntled.

"Now, Rose." Astoria turned her attention to the affronted teenager. "Would you care to explain what happened in the memory you received while you were unconscious."

Hermione's crossness seemed to be pushed aside as the elephant in the room was addressed; the memory. Rose sighed as she began to recall the memory to the two women. She spoke about how it was her First Year in Charms with an insulting professor with wrinkles. She mentioned the spell Wingardium Leviosa and how Albus was struggling with it. Hermione seemed pleased that Rose's memory included someone from the family.

"I'm glad Al was in the memory, that'll mean a lot to him." Hermione commented with a soft smile, tears still gleaming in her brown eyes.

Rose continued on with her tale, she briefly stated that Albus and James were in a fight during this memory which Hermione clicked her tongue at. Apparently, this fight had reached the adults ears back home.

"Oh, I remember that. James didn't speak with Al for two months after he was Sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. It caused a stir with everyone. Harry and Ginny were upset, but not over the Sorting of course. Ron was skeptical of his nephew which sparked numerous arguments." Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least they patched things up, surprisingly enough, it was James who apologized first. It was a feat never accomplished by him."

Once Rose had culminated to the part of the memory when she was threatened with Gryffindor losing points; she froze. She felt ashamed that Scorpius was in her memory. Learning of his family history and seeing her willingly speak to him made her shiver. She didn't dare look at Astoria as she concluded that the memory finished with Rose teaching _Albus _how to successfully perform the spell.

Hermione was still smiling by the end of the memory, it seemed like she had no idea of Rose teaching Scorpius. However, when Rose met Astoria's eyes, they were narrowed with skepticism.

"You taught Albus?" Astoria asked slowly and Rose swallowed as she willed herself to answer the questions as calm as possible.

"Mhm, he was struggling terribly because of his and James' fight. I helped him along and he eventually understood it by the end of the class." Rose lied with an air of coolness she hoped would be believed.

"So, you don't remember anyone else in the memory? It was just you, Albus and Professor Belladonna?" Astoria questioned, her eyes were still narrowed and she had a slight pucker to her red lips.

"I don't exactly know this one, but there was some foul faced girl named Daisy Parkinson who laughed when I was yelled at by the professor. Yet, other than that I don't remember any names or faces."

Astoria still didn't seem convinced by Rose's story and it made Rose's skin feel clammy. Before Astoria could even open her mouth to send another question hurtling at Rose, Hermione intervened.

"Perhaps it's time she takes the Dreamless Sleep potion? She looks pale... maybe the Strengthening potion is wearing off? You did say it wouldn't work for very long."

Rose could have willingly given Hermione a hug. Her words seemed to have stopped Astoria and she soon grabbed the potion from Rose's bedside table and uncorked the top.

"It might not be the tastiest, but it'll do the job." Astoria said with an expressionless face. Rose took the potion with sticky fingers and swallowed it all in one drink. She was honestly thankful for the potion, she hadn't truly realized during the relaying of information on her memory that she was feeling weaker and her throat was dully burning once more.

Rose was already feeling drowsy as she felt warm hands push her gently onto her pillows and pull her comforter over her body. She moaned and wanted to lift her lethargic hands to push the warm ones away, but it was a futile attempt.

"Stop fussing and go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be feeling better." Hermione whispered as her warm hands soon turned into ghostly touches on her face.

With those parting words, Rose soon fell into a slumbering sleep.

* * *

"Practice it once more."

"I've already done it a dozen times. The bucket is nearly full by now."

"This'll be the last time, I swear."

Rose scoffed at Ron's words and turned away from him to the bucket of water that was nearly filled with its contents. For the past hour and a half, Rose had practiced different spells with both Ron and Hermione.

It had been three days since Rose's blackout spell and her remembering spells. Since it had happen, a whirlwind of commotion had undergone in Pepperton. Astoria had left a few potions with Ron and Hermione that deals primarily with Rose's throat and strength that had bothered her since her blackout. Astoria had also made another couple of house calls to check up on Rose and see how she was faring, but to Rose's surprise she did not ask about her memory, but rather her health.

She also advised Rose to take it easy when performing spells since she wasn't fully strong yet, but within the past day she was nearly to one hundred percent despite the aching in her throat. Since getting the okay from Astoria, Ron and Hermione began grueling Rose on different spells and helping her perform them even though Rose could cast them perfectly. Hugo was often apart of these tasks as target practice that made Rose feel guilty, especially when casting a Stupefy on him and he nearly hit his head on some bricks.

"C'mon, Rose, we don't have all day." Ron called out as Rose sighed heavily and pointed her wand out toward the bucket.

"Augimenti!" Rose said loudly as a spurt of clear water sprayed from the end of her wand and directly into the bucket, filling it completely to the brim with liquid. She soon turned to Ron with a smirk on her face. "There, I filled the bucket for the fourth time. Is that enough to say whether I go to Hogwarts?"

The topic of Hogwarts had been a heated discussion for the past couple of days in Pepperton. Rose had the question on her mind once she began practicing spells with Ron and Hermione. Yet, when she brought up the topic, they waved her off and said she would have to see. The more Rose asked, the more agitated Ron and Hermione got and it had even gotten to Hugo who was, thankfully, on Rose's side of the matter.

"Er.. I'm not sure, Rose. We'll have to talk to Hermione about it." Ron replied uneasily as he shifted his eyes away from Rose's annoyed gaze.

"You said that earlier today and yesterday and wow, shocker, the day before that." Rose couldn't help but let the sarcasm ooze into her words. She felt extremely irritated that neither Ron nor Hermione were giving her an answer. "September first isn't that far off you know. Hugo told me it's in three days."

"I know, but Rosie…" Ron began to say, but one sharp look from Rose exhaled a sigh from him. "Rose, I get that this is frustrating, but Hermione and I don't feel very comfortable with letting you go."

"You let me go the other six times. Just because I can't remember everyone is a sudden reason to keep me from the last and according to Hugo, the most important year at Hogwarts?" Rose asked crossly.

"Something could happen to you there, what about the blackout? That could happen to you there and we can't be there to help you." Ron retorted huffily. Rose could tell he was starting to get irritated by how long she was dragging out the conversation. She was ready to reply, when the back door swung open and Hugo came strolling out.

"You do remember there is a Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, right dad? Uncle Harry told me loads of times how you were always in there. If I recall correctly, you were there once for being poisoned and everything turned out alright." Hugo said confidently as he strode over to Rose and stood next to her, a fair bit of space between them.

Ron's entire face turned red and he began sputtering a reply to Hugo's words, but nothing came out but his flying spit. Rose nearly laughed at the sight. Finally he took a deep breath and gave both teenagers a sharp look.

"That is _very _different." Ron replied, looking very disgruntled at Hugo in particular.

"Really? I thought poison ranked higher than a blackout. Uncle Harry said you were in there for a while afterwards. Look at Rose, she blacked out a couple of days ago and she's faring rather well. She even knocked my wand out of my hand and casted a Stupefy before I could so much as blink. That was two days ago when she was still weak,"

"This is not up for discussion!" Ron shouted. "You're not going to Hogwarts and that's the end of it!"

With those parting words, Ron then stomped immaturely through the back door, the walls shook with the reverberating slam of the door.

"You're starting to become my favorite around here." Rose seethed as she eyed Hugo who had an expressionless face. "He is utterly incompetent. You know he never apologized for the row we had when the Potters came over?"

"Well, did you even apologize?" Hugo asked.

"Of course not! He wasn't the one in fits over telling the story. Oh and then there's Hermione, she's just as overbearing and a nuisance as Ron. Only she uses voice of reason to outrank him in this household." Rose said huffily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to join in on your ranting crusade." Hugo commented and Rose glared at him with narrowed blue eyes. "But I do agree that them not letting you attend this year is bonkers. You're going to be held back a year and repeat this year with Freddie and Lucy next fall. You won't even get to graduate with Al or Scorpius or even Felicity and she's really nutters."

Mentioning those three names sent a pang in Rose's chest. She never thought as far ahead as graduation, she had no idea how graduations even worked at Hogwarts. Yet, the thought of not joining in on the fun with at least Albus who seemed the sanest of the three made her feel put out.

"That was the wrong thing to say, shit, I am terrible at comforting people." Hugo swore with a sheepish look across his face. Rose snorted and waved off the fifteen year old.

"You and me both, kid. Must be a genetic mutation." Rose joked with a smirk on her lips.

"I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen. I'm practically an adult." Hugo replied indignantly as he puffed out his chest. Rose could have chortled in laughter if Hugo didn't seem serious.

"You tell that to the big blokes in fancy robes who will whisk you away once you do a spell outside of school." Rose quipped as she began to retreat towards the back door.

"Wait!" Hugo called out and Rose looked over her shoulder at him. He wrung out his hands nervously. "Instead of being up in your room all day, why don't we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Psh, like they'll let me." Rose snorted as she eyed the back door with distaste. "Besides, I don't even know what's there anyway."

A large grin crossed Hugo's face as she rushed over to the back door and beckoned Rose with a gleam in his eye.

"I still need some things for school so I'm _fairly_ certain we can convince them. Just follow my lead."

* * *

Following Hugo's lead led to the two of them being chaperoned by both Ron and Hermione. Rose had nearly cuffed Hugo on the back of the head if not for the sight of Diagon Alley. She had never seen such disproportioned buildings in her entire life. All of them towered over her at different angles and colors that it left her rather speechless. Not to mention the entire one way street was bustling with many Witches and Wizards who Rose, thankfully, couldn't recognize. She could only hope they didn't recognize her either.

"What is it you need again, Hugo?" Hermione asked as Hugo pulled out a neatly folded paper from his back pocket and began listing off a variety of objects.

"A new cauldron, since mine sort of exploded last term." Hugo admitted sheepishly. His confession caused Rose to stop ogling at the buildings and turn her attention to Hugo.

"You made your cauldron explode?" Rose questioned.

"I'm lousy at Potions." Hugo said with a huge sigh that made Rose drop the topic immediately. She tuned out Hermione and Hugo's conversation as she continued looking at the variety of buildings. Many of them had odd names such as; Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Magical Menagerie, Obscurus Books and Potage's Cauldron Shop. She nearly pointed it out to Hugo as they were walking down the street until a larger, colorful building came into view.

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes? Isn't that where you work?" Rose asked Ron as she nodded in the direction of the large purple and orange building.

"Mhm." Ron hummed as he avoided eye contact with Rose. She figured he was still cross with her for their argument earlier. She gladly felt the same.

As Weasleys Wizard Wheezes came closer, Ron squeezed Hermione's forearm gently as he nodded at the building.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help George with anything. Meet me back there when you're through, yeah?" Ron told Hermione who nodded at his words and soon Ron ventured off from their group and swiftly walked into the shop with ease.

"It's good he's seeing if George needs any help. I can only imagine how hard it must be for him to run it alone. Even with Angelina helping out when she can." Hermione said with a soft sigh as they walked further from the shop.

"Alone? I thought Ron worked with him though?" Rose inquired curiously. She remembered George telling her about the shop when she met him, he wouldn't shut his mouth about it.

"Oh, he does. It's just that after the accident, Ron took a leave of absence. I did the same with my job as well." Hermione commented with almost a twinge of sadness to her voice. Rose locked eyes with Hugo and could tell he noticed it as well.

"You know, if you two just send me to Hogwarts, you can return to your jobs." Rose spoke up naturally, hoping her tone didn't sound too hopeful or out-of-place.

"Rose.." Hermione sighed deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose wearily. "We've been rather adamant about that."

"The adamant one is usually Ron. I haven't seen you yell at me once for it. You just ignore it when I bring it up. Hugo already told me how I'll have to repeat a year.. do you really not want to see me graduate with Albus?" Rose questioned. She knew she hit a soft spot when she brought graduation and Albus into the conversation, but she needed it in her favor.

"You told your sister that?" Hermione asked Hugo with a raised brow as they approached Potage's Cauldron Shop. Hugo merely shrugged at Hermione's response and walked into the shop alone, leaving Hermione and Rose standing outside.

"Rose, this is just very difficult for us. You don't understand what we went through after the accident. I hope you never do when you have children of your own." Hermione stated with a grimace on her lips. "I know you are not incapable of going, you're absolutely fine. It's just _leaving _you that is the problem."

"What if I write to you guys weekly? Tell you how I'm doing and if any memories come back. I'll be truthful in these, I swear." Rose said with confidence. She noticed that Hermione was mulling over the words in her head for a few minutes before sighing deeply and locking eyes with Rose.

"You better make that twice a week."

"Does this mean..?" Rose begun to ask and Hermione started nodding her head with a smile on her lips.

"I'll have to put my foot down with Ron, but.. I want to see you graduate with Al. You two have been inseparable since you were in nappies. Also, I _really _miss my job."

Rose felt the urge to gather Hermione into a hug and shout her thank yous. She had a feeling she would have done that if she never lost her memory. Still, she didn't want to push issues and settled for giving Hermione a genuine smile.

"Thank you, so much. I won't let you down on this." Rose promised and Hermione's smile grew.

"Don't make promises you will have difficulty keeping. Now, I'd usually send you off to buy your own materials, but seeing as you don't understand our currency. I'll be getting it." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a pouch that clattered with the sound of coins.

"Mum! I think I found one that I want!" Hugo called from the doorway into the shop. Hermione grasped the pouch tightly in her hand as she held up one finger to Hugo and turned back to Rose.

"I imagine you won't want to be following your brother and I all day. If I let you loose will you go to your uncle's shop when you're through looking around?" Hermione asked Rose.

Rose wasn't in any mood to push her luck, so she nodded at Hermione and told her it wouldn't be hard to miss considering the purple and orange clashing together terribly. With that, Rose ventured off on her own, feeling a newfound surge of happiness that she hadn't genuinely felt in a while.

For the following hour, Rose walked alone into a variety of shops. She took a look into Magical Menagerie and nearly cooed when seeing the assortment of cats and owls. She had to admit that some of the owls were cuter than Winnie, not that she'd say it to her overly sensitive owl who was still upset over Felicity's owl taking over her perch.

As time passed on, Rose eventually walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies and immediately stopped in her footsteps. She had been told several times how much she loathed Quidditch, but now she was immensely interested in it. With Ginny telling her the rules and several stories involving the family playing Quidditch, it made Rose feel the need to play it herself.

Not even thinking twice, Rose strolled into the shop which was surprisingly sparse with customers. She busied herself with looking at different Quaffles, Snitches and Bludgers which were on sale. She briefly thought about asking Hermione if they had any of these at home when she heard two distinct voices not too far away.

"Ask me again why we ducked in here? We were just here five minutes ago."

It was Albus and he sounded particularly disgruntled. He was quickly hushed by whoever was accompanying him and Rose could hear the sound of feet shuffling.

"I didn't think it was her, but there is no mistaking that voice."

That was Scorpius. Rose felt herself fill with annoyance, she almost put the Quaffle she was holding back on the shelf when she heard their conversation continue.

"Care to fill me in here, Scorp?" Albus asked in a quieter voice.

"Rose. I saw her here with her mum and brother." Scorpius admitted with a heavy sigh.

Rose almost dropped the Quaffle she was holding. She quickly searched the room for Scorpius and Albus and within seconds she saw wisps of untidy black hair and tousled blonde locks crouched behind a moving cut out stand of an older Quidditch player named Viktor Krum.

Just then, Scorpius leaned over the side to check the shop and Rose lowered herself behind the Quaffle shelf. She knew she shouldn't act so childish, she should just walk out of here with her head held high, but she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron let her out of the house? That's surprising." Albus commented, his tone astonished. "She hasn't left the house since she was released from St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, well she's here. Maybe we should just visit someplace else here in London." Scorpius replied nervously.

"Are you trying to avoid her? Scorp, we're going to see her at Hogwarts. She's in your bloody House." Albus scoffed.

Rose shouldn't have been so surprised, she already knew Scorpius was a Gryffindor like she was. She remembered the red in his robes distinctly in the memory. It just caught her by surprise hearing it out loud. She briefly wondered how he could have been Sorted into Gryffindor with a family full of Slytherins.

"You weren't there that day I was in her room. She _loathes_ me, mate. I'm just trying to do her a favor by being out of her line of sight." Scorpius said and Rose swore she heard a hitch in his breath when he said Rose loathed him. She found herself rather surprised that he'd stay out of her way, but then again she made herself clear in that hospital room all those weeks ago.

"Also, what makes you think she'll be at Hogwarts? She can't remember anything. Her parents can't possibly allow her to attend this term." Scorpius added, he almost sounded relieved by that information. Rose had to stop herself from jumping up and informing him that she did know enough to return to Hogwarts.

"That's true." Albus sighed and Rose heard the sound of shuffling on the floor once more. "Look, let's just get out of here. I doubt Rose would ever walk into a Quidditch shop."

"...Alright, but is it fine if I hang around with you tonight? Dad has a meeting and mum's having to work late since she made a house call this morning." Scorpius questioned and Rose could hear their footsteps approaching. She wasn't that far away from the front door. She hoped desperately that none of them had the urge to see Quaffles.

"Er.. sorry Scorp I can't." Albus sounded extremely uncomfortable. "I have to meet someone down at the pub."

"Didn't you meet this same person a couple of nights ago too? You fancy someone?" Scorpius questioned.

"No! No.. I just.. I'm meeting a friend that's all. A simple friend." Rose could practically hear the falsehood in his answer. He was terrible at lying.

"Right." Scorpius drawled. He obviously didn't buy Albus' story for one second. "Mind if I meet this friend?"

"No! Look, just hang out with someone else tonight." Albus said, his voice sounding rough.

"You know I don't have anyone else." Scorpius' tone dropped to a soft murmur. "The only other friend I have hates me. You're all I got, Al."

"I know, but I'm sorry. I already made plans." Albus truly sounded apologetic, but it didn't stop Rose from wondering what was so special about this friend at a pub of all places.

"Okay... I understand. I'll see you in a couple of days right?" Scorpius asked dejectedly. Rose almost allowed herself to feel an ounce of pity for him before she remembered his family. The vivid image of the word Mudblood carved into Hermione's arm was enough to make her feel nauseous.

"Of course. This is our last train ride to Hogwarts, I wouldn't miss it." Albus answered sincerely. Rose heard the sound of more shuffling until the door opened and she saw Albus walk out past the window. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief and was ready to stand up until she realized Scorpius didn't follow him out.

In her haste to sit back down on the floor, her feet slipped from underneath her and her elbows knocked into the shelf of Quaffles behind her. Soon enough, Quaffles were rolling off the shelf and onto the floor. Rose could already feel herself go warm in the face when approaching footsteps caused her to start grabbing the Quaffles and hastily throw them onto the shelves. Her mind was chanting, _"Please don't be Scorpius."_ for the entirety of seven seconds until a pair of pristine sneakers came into view.

"Miss? Do you need any he-"

Rose swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked up through her tangled red hair and saw the horrified face of Scorpius staring down at her.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, this is probably my longest A/N yet, but it's needed since I need to clear up some things.

One of the reviewers; a guest actually, asked whether Rose's boyfriend's (Liam Jacobson) parents have tried getting into contact with her and the answer is **yes**.

It wasn't stated exactly in the second chapter of _Wicked_, but Liam did die in the accident. The glass in his head and the impact of the car caused him to die. Rose, of course, has no idea about any of this. She thinks she drove the car herself and it was her fault she crashed. So, Liam's parents trying to get a hold of her through Ron and Hermione, but hasn't reached Rose since they are being overprotective and keeping this piece of information from her.

Liam's parents do not know that Rose suffered memory loss though and continue to pester Ron and Hermione for answers which they refuse to give since they don't wish to overwhelm Rose. (Look at what just _hearing_ about the Second Wizarding War did to her.) Also, I understand that the Muggle police should also be questioning Rose, but due to the fact that I have no idea how the police system works in the United Kingdom, that will be a question to answer later.

So in short; **yes The Jacobsons' are trying to get into contact with Rose**, but with Ron and Hermione intercepting it, they haven't been lucky. Perhaps in a future chapter, they will though. The truth will come out eventually.

Also, I covered quite a few bases here all in one chapter. I should have spread this into at least two, but I needed to get the ball rolling on Rose going to Hogwarts. It may seem hasty that she receives the memory of spells through her wand, but I wasn't about to write four chapters of teaching Rose how to swish and flick.

Also, in one of the next couple of chapters, I'll be introducing new professors and the new headmaster. I'm fairly certain I read somewhere that Rowling confirmed that Professor McGonagall retired (Probably because she saw the number of Potters and Weasleys being born, that woman deserves a break) so she won't be headmistress. Instead, I created my own along with several new professors that will be introduced soon. (Don't worry, Hagrid will still be there since I'm certain I also read from Rowling that he's is still alive and teaching. Neville and a few other professors from the books will be there as well.)

Oh and tomorrow, I start college. I'm going to a community college and I'm only taking three classes, but I have no idea if these will be time-consuming since high school was never time-consuming for me. This is a completely new environment for me and saying that I'm nervous is such an understatement. What I'm getting to is that I'm not sure if I'll be updating every Sunday now. I have Friday, Saturday and Sunday off from school, so hopefully I can squeeze in some heavy writing and editing before Sunday or if I'm a tad bit behind, I can always wait until Monday. It would make sense considering the next chapter is called September 1st and that's the exact date on Monday. I'll just have to wait and see how it sorts out.

Finally! Thank you for all who have reviewed, favorite and followed this story I appreciate it! I love reading reviews, so **please review**! I'd love to see more than five! Thank you again!


	8. September 1st

**Note: **Please check my account for a link to all characters' statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling _except _Lindy Quill, Violet Portoff, Vincent Carroway, Addison Kingston, Giselle Lefevre, Daxton Earnest, Daisy Parkinson and Oliver Bellamy.

* * *

"I don't understand why I couldn't just wear my uniform on our way here? I don't feel entirely comfortable with changing on a moving train filled with other people." Rose questioned as she pushed her trolley full of luggage and Winnie's rattling cage towards King's Cross.

"Firstly, there are empty lavatories to change in during the ride. Secondly, wearing robes and the name of a school no one knows about isn't Muggle culture. You can get into heaps of trouble for that." Hermione answered as she looked over her shoulder at Rose and Hugo, both strolling behind her.

"You would know this how exactly?" Rose asked with a raised brow. Hermione chuckled at her words and threw another glance over her shoulder at her.

"Because I did it."

Rose and three Weasleys walked in silence as they entered King's Cross. So far, Rose hadn't noticed anyone from the family, but Hermione had told her that all usually meet up at Platform Nine and Three Quarters before the Hogwarts Express takes off to say their goodbyes as a family. Rose could only imagine how many of them would be there, there was still a considerable amount of Potter-Weasleys enrolled at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Hugo settled into idle chit-chat about Hugo needing to find someone to tutor him in Potions since it was his OWL's year and he couldn't afford to do poorly on them. Rose ignored their conversation and settled into a stride next to Ron who was looking rather frustrated and grim.

Rose had realized that it was humanly possible for a man in his late forties to throw a temper tantrum, because she witnessed Ronald Weasley throwing one a few days ago. She had never seen him so angry, it certainly usurped the time they had their row when the Potters visited. He had screamed and flailed at Hermione, telling her she couldn't do this without his say in it.

Hermione was one to fire back her words, as emotional as she may get with sentimental moments, she can be as fiery as anyone. She was sure to prove her point in the matter and began threatening him with hexes. It was then that Ron backed down and he has since been avoiding nearly everyone in the household. The only one he's willing to talk to is Hugo.

"I'm not asking Lucy for help." Hugo scoffed.

"I didn't say you have to, I just strongly suggested it. Percy was telling me that she was top of her year last term. She's one of the brightest in your House." Hermione stated with a tight smile.

"Blimey, I still wish Lou was at Hogwarts. He was as bright as a candle, but fun too." Hugo grumbled as he kicked one of the wheels of his trolley.

"Last time I spoke with Bill and Fleur, both told me that Lou's version of having fun is sneaking off after hours with an assortment of boys." Hermione commented with a slight grimace of her face. Rose wasn't sure if it was because of Louis sneaking off after hours or his vivid homosexuality.

"I don't blame him for wanting to sneak out. Your generation had to deal with bigotry over blood races while ours," Hugo motioned between him and Rose. "have to deal with homophobes and sexists. Honestly, you'd think people would get the picture and accept everyone after all the chaos of the war."

The group fell quiet after Hugo's words. Rose hadn't heard him be so passionate about a certain topic before and as she gave him a side glance, his ears were burning red as Ron and Hermione avoided his eyesight. Rose was extremely pleased when she saw Platforms Nine and Ten not too far from them.

"Thank Merlin we came early, there's usually a line to get onto the Platform when we come by." Hermione said with a sigh of relief as she beckoned the other three to follow her towards Platforms Nine and Ten. Rose and Hugo hurried to keep up with Hermione's pace as Ron lingered behind them, still looking grim as ever.

"Should I show her how to get onto the Platform?" Hugo suggested with a gleam in his eye. Hermione smiled and nodded at his words. Rose on the other hand was baffled since she didn't see a Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Are you mad? There is no Platform Nine and Three Quarters! All I see is Platform Nine and Platform Ten." Rose stated in bewilderment as her blue eyes kept scouring between the numbers nine and ten and seeing absolutely nothing in between but a solid metal ticket box.

"Suit yourself." Hugo called over his shoulder as he began running at full pace to the brick wall. Rose's jaw dropped and she nearly shouted at him to stop until he disappeared into the barrier. Rose let out a yelp as she took a look around and noticed that none of the Muggles seemed to see that and went on with their morning as usual.

"Is the entrance concealed with magic?" Rose inquired as she still stared at the solid form of the ticket box.

"Mhm. Here, we'll go together so you won't be nervous. Ron, you can follow us." Hermione said as she gave Ron a glance, but he didn't reply to her words and stayed silent. Meanwhile, Rose was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous! I'm just.. flabbergasted." Rose retorted as calmly as she could. She needed to remind herself that her past self had done this several other times, possibly even before she was enrolled in Hogwarts to see her older cousins off. She was seventeen, she had to keep her emotions reined in.

"Sure, you are." Hermione drawled as she placed her hand on Rose's trolley, careful not to touch her. "Just run at my pace and we'll make it through."

Rose nodded at Hermione's words and soon started pushing with the trolley with her. The two of them running at a jog before Hermione pushed on the trolley even harder as the ticket box came in closer. Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a cool breeze come over her body. She felt the trolley and herself come to a stop, but she still had her eyes shut firmly.

"Open your eyes, you're fine." Hermione said softly.

Rose slowly opened one eye and stared in awe as she opened the other. There was a large train that was black and red with steam billowing from its pipe. The large sign that said Hogwarts Express was plastered on the front of the train in golden letters. Rose noted multiple Wizards and Witches as she stared wondrously at numerous people passing by or sitting down on benches scattered about. She had no idea how many of her kind actually existed and this was just a taste of what was in England.

"She's gaping about like a Firstie." Hugo's cackle broke Rose out of her reverie as she quickly glared at him.

"I was _not _gaping whatsoever! Do not compare me to a.. Firstie." Rose growled as she took a hold of her trolley with a firm grip and began pushing it away from the barrier so others could walk through.

"Pft, hypocrite. You always call _me _a Firstie no matter what year I'm in." Hugo argued. Rose chose not to answer, mostly due to the fact that she was stumped on what a Firstie was and she wasn't aware she'd tease Hugo about being one. He was definitely tall enough to be in her year at least. "Do you even remember what a Firstie is?" Hugo asked with a small smirk.

"Hugo, don't." Ron's voice said lowly. It was the first time he spoke in days openly and Rose had no idea he was even behind them to begin with. He's usually loud and clobbers about like a wild beast. Yet, with the noisy crowd and children running about, he could be as quiet as a mouse.

"Come along now." Hermione broke the silence that hung in the air after Ron's words. "Let's go see if we can find anyone from the family."

With those words said, Rose followed Hermione through the bustling crowds of colored robes. Rose swore that she saw one with bright blue twinkling stars dancing on the material. Whilst people watching and pushing her trolley at the same time, Rose could hear Hugo grunting behind her to push through the crowd and noticed Ron's grim stance was now standing next to her. She could already feel the uneasiness seep into her veins.

"Isn't that Freddie over there?" Hugo asked once the group cleared through a loud crowd of Witches arguing over their children. "Or Roxy? No one has hair that springy."

Hugo appeared to be right, because seated on a bench were George and Angelina watching as Fred was poking at something furry and purple on Roxanne's shoulder. As Rose drew nearer, she swore she saw the puff-ball move.

"Don't touch Jack! I swear Freddie I will hex you!" Roxanne shouted as she grabbed the purple puff-ball from her shoulder and was holding it gingerly to her chest. Her dark-skinned face was full of anger towards her brother. Fred on the other hand, seemed to find her reaction rather funny.

"Oh Roxy, empty threats don't work on me. You're too little and cute to properly hex someone." Fred cooed as he reached down to pet Roxanne but she grimaced at him and began to walk away until she saw Rose and the following Weasleys approach. This seemed to bring a smile to her face.

"Mum! Dad! Look, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are here!" Roxanne boomed as she swiftly put the purple puff-ball into her jacket pocket and started on giving hugs to Hermione and Hugo. Although, one look at Ron and she backed away and turned her attention on Rose. "I didn't think you'd be coming this term." Roxanne said.

"We're thinking the same thing, Rose." George commented with a curious look on his face as he leaned around Roxanne to give Hermione a friendly squeeze. He turned to Ron and scoffed at his grim face. "What's with that face? You look like you ate a bad Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. What was it this time? The taste of defeat?" George joked with a grin on his face.

"Shove off, George. I'm not in the fucking mood." Ron retorted furiously as he pushed past George and walked off from the group. Angelina scoffed at his behavior and called after him.

"Watch your language, you tosser! We have children here!" Angelina then placed her hands on Roxanne's shoulders who whined and tried to shrug off her hands.

"What's got his knickers in a bunch?" George asked dumbfoundedly as he and the others watched Ron disappear into the rest of the crowd.

"That would be me." Rose spoke up and almost immediately all eyes turned on her. "He doesn't want me going back this term."

"I can't exactly blame him, Rosie. You sort of lost it all upstairs." George replied as he tapped his head for emphasis. Angelina scowled at him and pushed his hand away.

"Not exactly. You see, I remember spells now." With those words said, Rose launched into a short version of how she retrieved those set of memories. George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne looked extremely pleased with this news.

"Rose, that's wonderful." Angelina said with a smile on her lips, but then they turned into a frown. "Yet, that doesn't explain why Ron's so upset. If I were him I'd be doing a jig."

"I wish he'd do a jig. I could use a good laugh." George sighed dramatically. Rose couldn't help but allow herself to smile as well. George had this happy air around him that made it impossible to not laugh while he cracked jokes. One glance at Hugo and Hermione showed that they too were smiling as well.

"Dad's just being clingy. He doesn't want to let Rose go. It's better if she goes anyway, maybe she can get her memory back at Hogwarts." Hugo commented with confidence that Rose wasn't sure she possessed herself. She didn't want them to get their hopes up that every object she touched there would bring back some form of memory. For all she knew, this was all she would get. Memories of a drunken night and how to properly shoot water out of the tip of her wand.

As soon as Hugo finished speaking, Fred pointed out that the Potters were here along with the rest of the Weasleys towing behind them. Rose noticed Percy and Audrey first, she watched as Percy leaned towards Molly and gestured to Rose with a pointed look on his face. Lucy seemed unphased by whatever was occurring around her and looked extremely bored as she was pushing her trolley.

Rose turned her attention to the Potters as she first saw Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand as Albus and surprisingly, Lily were pushing their trolleys towards the group. Rose spotted James, Teddy and Victoire walking behind Harry and Ginny slowly as they seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Rose?" Albus said in bewilderment as she leaned on her trolley to face him. "What're you doing here?"

"What do _you _think?" Rose retorted sarcastically.

"Wait, you're actually attending this term?" Albus questioned, completely dumbfounded now.

"Mhm and so is Lily from what I see." Rose gave Lily a wave, but Lily didn't reciprocate it as he kept her face downcast and stayed close to Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, I guess mum and dad had a talk with Torchwick and decided that Lily would just have to learn non verbal magic earlier than expected. It's kind of a lot to put on a fifteen year old, but Lily was rather adamant on wanting to attend this term." Albus explained as he gave a sideways glance to his sister who was still staring at the ground with fascination.

"Torchwick?" Rose said curiously. She had yet to hear of a Torchwick, she supposed he or she was someone special at Hogwarts. Hermione had somehow managed to forget informing her about any of the people employed at Hogwarts.

"Headmaster Torchwick. He's alright, sort of bonkers, but I honestly think all past headmasters and headmistresses have been. Running a school full of hormonal teenage Witches and Wizards? It's enough to drive a person off their rocker."

Just when Rose was about to ask more about Headmaster Torchwick, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see Molly standing by her, biting her lip nervously as she eyed both Rose and Albus.

"Is it alright if we can talk alone for a minute?" Molly asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice, looking at both Rose and Albus for confirmation to this.

"Er, it's fine with me." Albus drawled as he looked at Molly with confusion. Rose could understand this, from what she had seen of Molly she had never seen her look so nervous and scared. She'd only seen her as her usual bubbly self or her post sobbing self.

"I'll be back." Rose told Albus as she abandoned her trolley to beckon Molly over a ways from the crowd of Potter-Weasleys. Rose noticed Percy glancing at them intently from the corner of his eye as he kept in conversation with Audrey.

"So, what's up?" Rose asked as she whirled around to face Molly. The brunette was still biting her lip and Rose was wondering whether the tender skin would break or not until she looked out of the corner of her eye and inhaled deeply.

"I'm so sorry for what I did Rose. It was so foolish of me to do something like that when you weren't ready for it. I shouldn't have stolen it in the first place, I should have just left it in the cabinet, but I just wanted you to come back this term." Molly now had tears welling up in her hazel eyes. "It wouldn't have been the same if it was just me and Al, we needed you too. It was selfish and stupid of me and I'm sorry. If I would have known how much pain it caused you I would have stopped, but I didn't because I'm an idiot." The tears now leaked out and were running freely down her face. "Can you forgive me?"

Rose stood speechless.

"I completely understand if you don't. I don't deserve it, I did something immature and reckless. Dad says I don't deserve your forgiveness." Molly's voice trembled as more tears slid down her face and curled under her nose.

Rose couldn't stop the flush of anger that seeped through her skin. She thought her anger was towards Molly, but she realized she was upset with Percy. Molly wasn't a threat here, she was just dimwitted and naïve. Percy, however, felt like a threat to her.

"That arsehole." Rose growled as she looked over at Percy and locked eyes with him before he hastily looked away. "Can't even look me in the eye. What a coward."

"Wait, you're mad at my dad?" Molly asked in a small voice as she wiped some of the tears off her face with the back of her bony hand.

"Damn right I am. The tosser makes you apologize for something you didn't even know would happen. He sees you crying and doesn't do a bloody thing about it. He's not going to win any father of the year awards." Rose replied briskly as she tried to bite back her whip of a tongue. She briefly wondered if terrible fathering skills ran in the Weasley family. Bill and George seemed alright as far as being parents went.

"I don't understand.. you shouldn't be mad at him, you should be mad at _me_!" Molly exclaimed. "Didn't you hear me? I did something foolish and terrible and made you scream bloody murder. It was awful, Rose! I made that happen!"

"No, you didn't." Rose sighed as she faced Molly sternly. "You didn't do anything to the wand to make me be in pain. That was me getting my memory back, mind you it was just spells that I know now, but honestly.. it was worth the minute or so of pain."

Molly stared at Rose with a slack jaw and wide hazel eyes. Her eyes lingered on Rose's wand which was strapped tightly to her thigh and back to Rose's blue eyes. She seemed to be at a lost for words.

"If anything.. I should be thanking you, Molly." Rose swallowed thickly, she wasn't use to handing out thank yous. "If you didn't steal the wand, I would probably be sitting in my bedroom back at Pepperton wanting to beat my head against a wall to force back some memories."

Rose's mind created an image of herself banging her head against the wall so roughly that she remembered everything, but as quickly as that odd image entered her mind, it was out by the dull throb echoing in her mind.

"So.. _I _helped you get some memories back?" Molly asked in a quiet voice, her eyes still wide with shock. She reminded Rose of a small doe.

Rose merely nodded despite the retreating throb and within a second a huge grin spread across her face and she squealed happily. Rose was sure she had never heard such a high pitch noise come from such a doe like human.

"That makes me so happy, Rose! You have no idea how thrilled I am to hear that. I had no idea about this since dad pretty much took me home after Scorpius' mum looked over you." Upon mentioning her father, Molly looked over at Percy who was giving her a peculiar look. Molly turned back to Rose, her grin diminishing. "Like I was saying before, I'm sorry about all that happened."

Rose waved off the apology, she didn't want to hear any more of Molly's sulky words that sounded like rubbish being sprouted by Percy.

"Don't apologize, alright? You don't need to since you didn't do anything wrong." Molly looked anxious as she kept glancing from Rose to Percy. "If it makes you and your dad feel better though, tell him that I accepted your apology and everything is fine between us."

Molly nodded delightfully before skipping over to Percy, presumably to fill him in on their conversation. Rose didn't stick around long to overhear what they were saying, instead she pivoted around and headed back towards Albus and her abandoned trolley.

When Rose approached Albus, she noticed a smile flash across his face.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you remembered spells?! Aunt Hermione just told everyone! Blimey, Rose, that's brilliant!" Albus cried out cheerfully. Rose could practically feel the warmth in the air radiating off his words.

"Yeah, it was quite the story. Maybe I'll tell you later." Rose replied with a small smile on her lips. Albus nodded and sighed as the smile on his face grew.

"He'll love to hear about this." Albus muttered to himself and Rose nearly asked him what he meant by that when she heard a voice she wasn't quite use to speak up behind her.

"You're quite the lucky one, Rose."

Rose swiveled around to find herself face to face with Lucy. The bland girl never did speak to her much, in fact their first and only conversation lasted less than thirty seconds. Rose was quite sure she was never close with Lucy to begin with, she wasn't sure if anyone was.

"Not even a month has gone by since the accident and look at you. You're practically fit again. No one would have even known you were in a car crash." Lucy commented with no tone to her voice. Her face was void of expression and yet she surveyed Rose with blank eyes. Rose was unsure how to exactly feel or respond.

"Er.. thanks I guess." Rose replied uncomfortably. She didn't want the feeling of Lucy's eyes regarding her with no tone. The girl has seemed to show no emotions unlike Molly who was hyperactive and always bouncing off walls.

"You're welcome." Lucy said as the corners of her mouth curled up into an unsettling smile. Rose watched as Lucy then spun around and began her walk back to her trolley. Her hair hanging stiffly against her back with no movement.

"That was a sight to see, eh?" Albus spoke up from behind Rose.

Rose turned around to face the amused expression on Albus' face. It was such an uplifting appearance from Lucy's tasteless one. Rose raised her eye quizzically at Albus and he answered with a chuckle.

"Luce rarely ever smiles. She tries hard to be Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's little Ministry protegé so she keeps the smiling to a minimum. You know, she actually waited out in the waiting room for you when your accident happened. We all did." Albus' uplifting expression dropped immediately as his mind seemed to have pulled him in a different direction.

Rose didn't bother asking; she knew it was about the days she spent unconscious. The days she hasn't brought up so she couldn't further upset Ron and Hermione and the rest of the family. Just from studying Albus' expression, Rose knew that those days were nerve-wracking ones. She still remembers Harry's disheveled appearance when they all found out she had memory loss. She remembered Molly saying how she was crying. She remembered Ron's defeated face..

"Hey, but it's all grand now. You're back.. well.. sort of. At least you can perform magic."

All Rose did was nod.

* * *

Five minutes until eleven o'clock was when the Potter-Weasleys began ushering the children onto the train. Rose was being guided by Hermione over by Molly who was standing by one the train doors with two other girls Rose had never seen before.

"I figured that since you and Molly were getting along, despite what happened with the wand, that you could sit with her in her compartment." Hermione said as her eyes began scouring through the crowd. Rose knew she was looking for Ron who still hadn't shown his face since telling George off.

"I thought I would sit with Albus. You said me and him were pretty close, didn't we usually share one of these compartments together?" Rose replied as they grew closer to Molly and her bubbly friends.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it as she hastily guided Rose over to Molly and gave her niece a warm smile.

"Molly, would it be fine if Rose sat with you and your friends on the way?" Hermione asked.

Rose resisted the urge to speak up and say how unnecessary it was to ask Molly since she would jump to the opportunity without question. Especially after the wand incident. Molly struck Rose as one of those people who wouldn't let sordid affairs go no matter how many apologies were accepted.

"Of course, Aunt Hermione! Rose is definitely welcomed to join us!" Molly exclaimed with a bright smile. Her two friends also gave their consent. Soon the three of them heaved their luggage up the stairs and to the right. Rose saw them emerge into one of the compartments.

Rose pulled her gaze from the three girls to Hermione who was staring down at her with benevolent brown eyes. Rose could feel a pang in her chest as she realized she wouldn't be seeing Hermione again until Christmas, she wouldn't even see Ron. She had grown use to seeing them everyday and now she wouldn't, she'd have to get use to her fellow classmates who she couldn't even remember.

"You have a wonderful term, alright?" Hermione said as her eyes started becoming wet with oncoming tears. "I want to hear all about how your first week went when you write." Rose nodded, unable to find her tongue to respond. "You tell me if anything happens to you. I want to know that you're doing absolutely fine there."

Rose was rendered speechless once more. She was shocked that Hermione had such a hold over her tongue like this and she wasn't the only one.

"You've downright stunned her without magic, mum. Quite the feat that is." Hugo said teasingly as he walked up to the two.

"Oh, shut it, you." Hermione murmured as she grabbed Hugo and pulled him into a hug as well. She rested her head against his and Rose could hear Hermione reminding Hugo to write to her as well, especially about how he was faring in Potions. Once the two separated, Hugo asked where Ron was and Rose had to admit herself that she wondered that too.

"He's being a complete fool. He'll be awfully sorry about missing out on seeing you two go off." Hermione said with disgruntled look upon her previously kind face. "He has a taste for taking off at the worst of times."

"Your mum's right."

Rose, Hugo and Hermione spun around to find that Ron was behind the three. He was completely out of breath as he was hunched over and had his hands on his knees. It looked like he had run the length of the Platform to get to them before the clock struck eleven. Hermione had a scowl on her face as she was ready to scold him, but Ron ignored her and directed his attention on Rose.

Rose expected him to give her orders on how to behave at Hogwarts or to write him a letter everyday, but instead he said nothing. He reached out and pulled Rose to his chest tightly, but gingerly. Rose wasn't sure how to respond. She had seen other children being hugged by their parents, but she didn't expect Ron or Hermione to push it far with Rose. She had wanted space and they granted her that easily.

Yet it all seemed to be forgotten once Ron had Rose gathered in his arms. He didn't seem to mind that she was rigid in the hug or that she wasn't wrapping her arms around his midsection. She could only feel his hot breath near her ear as he began to speak softly to her.

"I know I'm a wretched dad. I'm sorry for being such a git to you. Godric knows you don't deserve it. Just promise me that you'll be safe at Hogwarts? I know it's one of the safest places in the entire world, but just promise me that? You're my kid and whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you unfortunately look like me." Rose couldn't help but let out a muffled snort against Ron's chest. "I love you so much and I'm not asking for you to say it back. You can say it to your mum and me when you're ready, Rose."

Rose was baffled. Completely and utterly baffled. These people she had lived with for the past month had managed to render her to the point where she felt she had a thick tongue and painful chest. She swallowed down her thoughts and untangled herself from Ron. She looked up at him and allowed herself to smile.

"I promise."

Rose wasn't entirely sure if she was truthful or not. The words had fallen out of her mouth without her rethinking it, but seeing Ron's relaxed and happier face made her feel relieved that at least they didn't finish off summer in an argument.

A loud whistle reverberated around the Platform and soon Rose found herself and Hugo pushed onto the stairs and through the door leading into the train's corridor. She looked out the small window of the door and saw Ron and Hermione waving to them with smiles on their faces. Slowly, the train began to move and Rose recognized the rest of the Potter-Weasleys as well.

Harry had his arm slung over Ginny's shoulders, Percy and Audrey were merely looking at the different faces of students passing by, George was trying to advertise for his joke shop while Angelina chastised him and James was shouting to the older students that Contraceptive Charms are the best to learn. Teddy was on him in a second, cuffing him on the back of the head. Victoire was watching with a small smile on her face as she placed her hands on her flat stomach. Rose didn't quite understand what was happening between them, but Hugo found it rather hilarious.

In an instant, the Potter-Weasleys were there and then they disappeared. All Rose saw was the blackness of the tunnel they were traveling through. She pulled herself away from the window and looked at Hugo who was watching her with a grin on his face.

"What's that look all about?" Rose asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Hugo chuckled at her stance.

"You remember what Contraceptive Charms are right?" Hugo asked, his smile growing into a grin. Rose felt her ears grow hot. She wasn't a fool; she knew what contraceptives were, she wasn't aware that they were Charms. She would remember being taught something so embarrassing. She wasn't about to give Hugo the satisfaction of that. "I mean, you did use them all the time."

Rose's entire face went red and Hugo started laughing boldly in the corridor. Rose began to fear that someone would stick their head out of their compartment and ask what was so funny. She'd die of embarrassment if it was Molly.

"Will you shut up?" Rose hissed. "We are not going to discuss my sex life you little wanker."

"I wouldn't mention sex and wanker in the same sentence if I were you." Hugo quipped.

Rose had to resist the urge to strangle him with her bare hands. He was only a bit taller than her, she could wrangle him down to the ground and beat him senseless with her hands. Maybe a couple of hexes will do as well. She _had _wanted to try a Bat Bogey Hex on him back at Pepperton.

"Rose! What's taking you so long? The girls want to introduce themselves to you." Molly shouted from behind Rose. Her anger now in the back of her mind, Rose turned around to see Molly sticking her out of the compartment.

"Have fun with that." Hugo snorted as he pivoted on his heel and began his trek down the corridor opposite Rose and Molly. Rose made a mental note to get him back for the Contraceptive Charm ordeal.

Molly began to beckon Rose into the compartment, which Rose complied with reluctantly. She'd rather be sitting with Albus, but the train was so large she wasn't sure what compartment he was inside of. She shuddered to think that he was in one with Scorpius. Rose could still remember their horrid conversation in Quality Quidditch Supplies just a few days ago. Thinking about it made her stomach squirm.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet my best mates; Lindy Quill," Molly's voice broke Rose from her thoughts as she gestured to tanned girl with long, thick, black hair. "and Violet Portoff." Molly pointed to the other girl who was pale and had her rather thin blonde hair in a bob cut. "They're both in Hufflepuff with me. We've been mates since First Year."

Both Lindy and Violet waved to Rose with smiles on their faces. Rose forced a smile on her face and nodded to the two of them. Molly then glided past Rose and plopped down on one of the seated benches in the compartment. She patted down the empty space next to her. Rose had to bite back her grimace as she took a spot next to Molly and sat through the chatter the three girls made.

For the next thirty minutes, Rose sat with the three Hufflepuffs as they discussed their summers. Apparently, Violet had an awful two weeks spent with her great-aunt in France while Lindy had a joyous summer in America with her brother who moved their a few years ago. Molly mentioned trying to spend time with Lucy, but for it to work to no avail.

"We keep telling you, Mol. Your sister is never going to lighten up." Lindy said sadly as she reached across and patted Molly's leg. "Don't blame yourself, she's just different. We are all, right Rose?"

Rose also had to grin and bear when the three Hufflepuffs were asking for her opinion on matters. She felt like grabbing a quill and writing on a piece of parchment that stated in large bold letters,

**DON'T BLOODY ASK ME QUESTIONS, I HAVE MEMORY LOSS AND A SHORT TEMPER. **

"Rose?" Lindy said with a curious gleam in her green eye. She had her head cocked to the side as she looked from Molly to Rose. She wanted her answer.

"Huh? Oh right.. um what Lindy said." Rose replied lamely as she started picking at a piece of loose thread on the compartment bench.

After Rose's bland answer, the three Hufflepuffs let her be and didn't bother asking her anymore questions during their conversations. An hour had passed when Rose began to drift off in a curled position near the compartment wall when Lindy started talking about a topic that grasped her attention.

"I think we should start putting on our uniforms now guys." Lindy had suggested and Rose could see through her slitted eyes as Lindy began rummaging around her trunk.

"Lindy, we have hours before we reach Hogwarts. It's not even two yet!" Violet exclaimed as she pointed to the sun that was rising high above the grassy plains.

"I think Vi forgot during her terrible last two weeks with her great-aunt that you're a prefect who needs to get dressed early." Molly said with a giggle as Violet's face turned a bright pink that made her pale skin stand out in contrast.

Prefect. Rose's new title had completely left her mind after regaining some of her memories. Practicing spells and dancing around Ron's temper for the past few days had put everything else occupying her mind on the back burner. She couldn't even remember if she packed her badge or not. The thought sent her stomach into mush as she quickly sat up and began pulling her trunk closer.

"You alright. Rose?" Molly asked with a blend of curiosity, innocence and concern that Rose was quick to hold her tongue from spewing out insults. She kept the memory of Molly's apology fresh in her mind as she began replying and rummaging through her neatly packed trunk at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for my prefect badge."

Lindy, Violet and Molly all started to giggle loudly. The sound made Rose's temple twitch, but she continued to hold her tongue.

"We didn't know memory loss came with humor too, Rose!" Violet cried out in a fit of giggles.

"You a prefect? Professor Longbottom would rather choose Felicity Chamberlain and she's completely bonkers!" Lindy said as she pulled her Hufflepuff uniform from the recesses of her trunk and held a shiny prefect badge in her palm. Rose studied the image of the badger behind a large yellow P on the front. The Gryffindor's red one was definitely better than that horrid yellow one.

"You were always funny before, Rose, but joking about being prefect?" Molly hid behind her hand as she laughed. "It's an amusing image!"

Finally having enough of the Hufflepuffs continuous giggles, Rose's hand clasped around her prefect badge and the letter accompanying it. She let out a small sigh of relief before she thrusted the objects to the three girls. They immediately stopped laughing.

"By the name of Helga, she wasn't joking." Lindy whispered as she reached out to grab the Gryffindor prefect badge from Rose's clutch. Molly, who was dumbstruck, took a hold of Rose's letter and silently read it with Violet crouched over it.

The following three minutes were passed in silence apart from Rose scouring through her trunk for her uniform which she found underneath her _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven _hardcover. She was thankful that Hermione had bundled the entire uniform all into one neat package. Rose could barely make out the red lining on her gray jumper when her eye caught the Gryffindor House symbol stitched on chest of the jumper.

Rose's fingers trailed over the Gryffindor Crest when she heard Lindy exhale softly from across her. She looked up to see that she had finished reading Professor Longbottom's letter and that now Violet and Molly were admiring the Gryffindor prefect badge.

"I'm sorry for laughing Rose." Lindy apologized in a small voice as she handed the letter back to Rose who took it without another word. She slipped the piece of parchment into one of her books before having the Gryffindor prefect badge thrust under her nose by Molly's bony hand.

"That was really rude of us." Violet murmured as she begun chewing on her bottom lip. Rose wasn't sure why she'd chew her nearly non-existent lip away, she'd be left with just a jaw for a bottom lip.

"I'm such a twat." Molly sighed as she looked at Rose with shame. "I get through apologizing for acting like an idiot before and I end up doing it again!"

Lindy and Violet exchanged curious glances, but Rose took this as her time to leave and find calm compartment mates. Rose didn't bother replying to any of their words as she swooped up her uniform bundle and prefect badge in her arms before leaving through the doors. She even ignored Winnie's pleading chirps as the door slid shut behind her.

* * *

"Don't know why Hugo was blubbering on about Contraceptive Charms. No one will want to shag anyone wearing this." Rose muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror in one of the lavatory compartments on the train.

She found the knee-length skirt to be ghastly worn alone as it showed off her skinny legs scattered with freckles. She was immensely grateful to find tights in the bundle. However, she had issues with her collar and she couldn't even begin with tying the tie around her neck so now it was stuffed in the pocket of her robes.

Rose felt and looked the part of a disaster.

"True you are, sweets. Oh, that skirt does nothing for your body type." The mirror tutted in response to Rose.

Rose had to suppress the need to yelp like she did the first time she heard the mirror respond to her. Pepperton wasn't filled with talking mirrors and coming across one in a train's lavatory frightened her. Yet, it's been twenty minutes since she came across the mirror and now she was beyond frustrated with the glass.

"Shut it, you aren't being of any help here." Rose spat with a heavy sigh as she tugged uneasily at the pleated skirt.

"You've got yourself a terrible attitude! I'd mind my manners next time someone tries to help me look a bit better!" The mirror replied with a loud hmph before falling silent.

After giving herself a once over and realizing nothing more could be done for her wardrobe, Rose grabbed the prefect badge off the edge of the sink and hastily pinned it next to the Gryffindor Crest on her robes. She returned to her reflection and threaded her fingers through her long, red hair.

"You could always give it more bounce." The mirror whispered.

"I could give you more bounce by chucking you out the window. Need I remind you we're on a moving train?" Rose huffed.

"Need _I _remind _you _that I'm placed on the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm?" The mirror retorted as it tried to copy Rose's voice and tone.

Rose's eye twitched as she gave the mirror one last glance before yanking one of the curtains off the window and threw it over the mirror. She smiled to herself as she exited the lavatory and heard the pleas of the snarky mirror.

"No! Please! No one ever visits me!"

Rose scoffed and slammed the lavatory door behind herself as she made her way down the corridor. She knew she wasn't going back to Molly's compartment until the train ride was nearly over to retrieve her trunk and Winnie from their torture. So, she began glancing into every compartment she walked past to see if there was any of the Potter-Weasleys in there or someone who was familiar.

She had passed Fred who was in a crowded compartment showing off merchandise from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Lucy, who was actually surrounded by an assortment of friends all passing around different books. Roxanne, who was with alone with a boy and Rose nearly walked inside until she saw that he was showing her a Quaffle with several moving signatures.

Rose was sure that a fourteen year old shouldn't be alone with another boy, but she wasn't about to barge in on their Quidditch bonding. At least there seemed to be one male in her life willing to talk Quidditch with her.

As Rose continued down the long corridor and kept up with glancing into compartments until she saw a familiar tuft of messy black hair against pale skin; Albus.

He was alone and that was enough for Rose to slide open the compartment door and alert her presence to Albus who had a Muggle book in his hands.

"Rose? What're you doing here? I thought you were with Mol?" Albus questioned with a raised black brow. His Muggle book being held limply in his hands.

"I was until she and her friends wouldn't shut their mouths.." Rose complained as she shut the compartment door behind herself. "She's nice and all, but she and her friends need to invest in muzzles."

"Ya know, maybe you should head on back there. The candy trolley could be coming around." Albus suggested as he shut his book shut and checked his watch. Rose noticed the title was called; _Spiritual Poems: Connecting the Soul with the Mind_.

"Eh, I'm not in the mood for candy." Rose replied as she plopped down on the bench across from Albus. There was a black blazer folded neatly next to her that she pushed away as she got situated.

"Are you sure? They have Chocolate Frogs and you love those." Albus pushed with a shaky smile as he eyed the blazer Rose pushed.

"Chocolate Frogs? That sounds sick." Rose scrunched up her nose at the thought of a slimy, green frog filled with chocolate.

"It's not what you're thinking, trust me." Albus said with a short laugh as his eyes started darting to the compartment door and back to Rose. He cleared his throat and flicked his eyes to Rose. " You should really have one; the trolley is probably still in the corridor."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Is this book just too good to put down?" Rose teased as she picked up the book and opened the first page only to have it snatched out of her hand by Albus who hastily shoved it into his open trunk. Rose gaped at him as he locked the trunk and gave her a sheepish look as he turned back around to face her.

"It's a boring book, you wouldn't like it." Albus stated as his gaze continued to shift from the compartment door and back to Rose.

"Alright." Rose drawled as she mulled over Albus' behavior. She felt the need to start questioning him on his actions, but that could result in her being chucked out of the compartment. The thoughts of spending the next four hours with Molly and her friends made her grind her teeth. Rose recomposed herself and tried to start small talk with Albus.

"So, are you a prefect this year?" Rose asked as she ran her finger over her shiny badge. "It'd be a lot easier getting to know the ropes if you were one. You look like you could be one."

Albus focused his gaze from the prefect badge and back to the compartment doors. "Oh no. I was offered it in my Fifth Year, but I had Quidditch and OWL's that year so I turned it away. It worked out well; they gave the position to Oliver Bellamy and I got Quidditch Captain the next year."

Rose was about to open her mouth to ask how well he is in Quidditch when Albus started talking hastily.

"Rose, you should go see if Molly and her friends have calmed down since you left. I'm sure they're willing to apologize until they're hoarse."

Rose could already feel a vein throb on the side of her head as Albus continued to look from Rose to the compartment door. She could feel a combination of anger and annoyance build up as his horrible crusade to get her to leave the compartment continued.

"Did I do something wrong?" Albus' head snapped back to Rose as she spoke. "Because I thought we got along pretty well when you visited. Even Hermione told me how close we've been since our nappy days." Albus looked slightly guilty. "Is this about something that happened before the accident? Did I manage to piss you off somehow?" Rose asked as she remembered the letter Scorpius wrote to her before the accident.

"_Also a fair bit of warning with our best mate, Albus is absolutely livid with you."_

She thought of the memory of James and Albus arguing over forgiving Rose. He had made it blatantly clear that Rose had managed to put a wall up between the two of them and he'd be having a few choice words once she was fully back.

Albus had seemed nice that day when his visited with his family and he was thrilled to hear about Rose remembering spells earlier in the day. Rose couldn't think of why he was acting so jumpy and nervous.

"No! It's just.. I don't want a fight to start." Albus said to himself as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I don't want to be dragged in the middle of this and I know I bloody will be."

Rose continued to look at him curiously as he muttered to himself about fights starting and being in the middle of them. She was ready to snap him out of whatever trance he pulled himself into when the compartment door slid open.

Rose and Albus' heads looked up abruptly as the frozen figure of Scorpius stood silently in the doorway of the compartment. Albus' face turned slightly red as he shot an apologetic glance Scorpius' way, but the silent blonde didn't catch it as he was staring at Rose with expressionless eyes.

The same gray eyes that held a frightened look in them days before now looked at Rose with no expression. She swallowed thickly as her mind brought forth the embarrassing memory of that day in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

* * *

"_Did you.. were you.." Scorpius stammered as he looked down at Rose with terrified gray eyes. His hands were shaking and he wouldn't stop staring at the heap on the floor that was Rose and an assortment of Quaffles. _

_Rose couldn't seem to find her voice, so she did the only logical solution she could think up in five seconds; ignore Scorpius and start piling the Quaffles back on the shelf. _

"_Fuck, you heard it all." Scorpius breathed out raggedly. "You heard every bloody bit of it." _

_Rose continued to grab Quaffles and throw them back on the shelf. She wished she could block out her hearing as well as diverting her eyesight. She didn't want to hear him sounding extremely embarrassed and horrified when she felt the same way. It made her feel dirty. _

"_Why were you even in here? You hate Quidditch!" Scorpius cried out in a hushed whisper, almost as if he remembered he was in a shop that was mildly filled with customers. "It'd make more sense to find you at Florean's!" _

_A web of silence curled around the two teenagers as Rose kept her face to the floor and continued to pick up the Quaffles without so much of a thought towards Scorpius. It was already enough that she felt extremely embarrassed, she didn't need to dwell more on the situation at hand. _

"_Are you even going to answer me?" Scorpius asked in a small voice. _

"_No." _

_Rose immediately bit down on her bottom lip once the words left her mouth. She didn't mean for them to topple out, but they had bubbled in the back of her throat since he found her. She wanted him to leave, to walk away without another word and never see her again. Yet, he stayed where his feet were planted and took a sharp intake of air. _

"_You shouldn't have even been eavesdropping." Scorpius stated with an edge to his tone. He was starting to get angry and Rose was immensely relieved when she placed the last Quaffle on the shelf and quickly picked herself up off the floor. She averted her gaze from anywhere near Scorpius and instead focused it on the door leading to freedom. _

_Rose spun around and begun to make her way around the shelves to avoid being in Scorpius' path, but she barely made three steps before she felt a large hand grab her forearm and keep her in place. _

_Scorpius was saying words that was just muffled background noises to Rose. All she could notice was his hand grasped tightly around her skinny forearm. His fingers overlapped each other and she wondered if he even knew how tight his grasp was. She could feel the burn and the anxiety that it brought with it. She didn't particularly like being touched, even if it was by a hand incredibly warm. _

"_Get-your-fucking-hand-off-of-me." Rose enunciated in a slow, but clear voice. She had been told several times how much she swore before the memory loss, but she had only said the occasional damn or bloody. She'd even dropped the F bomb once or twice, but not nearly as much as she once had. However, swearing seemed to be the only logical solution to get him to drop his hold. _

_And he did. _

_Scorpius could barely stammer before Rose shoved past him and pushed open the shop door to Diagon Alley. She nearly ran down an elderly woman outside the shop before rushing past people who shook their fists at her and threatened her with hexes. Her only destination was the large purple and orange building._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Scorp. I tried, mate, you know I tried." Albus' voice said meekly.

"It's alright. I'm not cross." Scorpius replied, no emotion in his tone.

Then it clicked for Rose.

Albus wanted her out of the compartment because Scorpius was sharing one with him. It explained the neat, folded blazer she pushed aside. She had briefly noticed a large pad full of paper and a set of quills set upon it. Rose wanted to kick herself when the largest piece of evidence was the solid black trunk that said **S. H. Malfoy **in silver letters on the sides.

"You could have just told me you were sharing a compartment with him." Rose nodded Scorpius' way. "I would have left in a heartbeat."

"Rose.." Albus trailed off as he looked between Scorpius and Rose. The young Slytherin was not used to his mates quarreling; it never happened. Then again, none of them were ever in a serious car accident that resulted in a botched memory and quick judgement. Not until recently.

"Don't bother. I'll leave." Rose stood up and pulled on her pleated skirt, it was something she'd have to get use to wearing. She desperately wished for trousers and a quick escape from the compartment. Molly's sounded like paradise.

"Actually, I wouldn't if I were you." Scorpius commented. "The prefect meeting is starting soon, something you need to attend."

"And how exactly would _you _know about that?" Rose spat as she finally looked Scorpius in the eye since he walked into the compartment. His gray eyes held no emotion.

"I would know since I'm Head Boy." Scorpius stated with a hint of authority in his tone as he lightly touched the badge pinned next to the Gryffindor Crest on his robe. The large golden letters shimmered in the sunlight.

Rose's tongue seemed to have shriveled up and hidden in her throat, because she couldn't find a response to give him. She was as flabbergasted as she was earlier on the Platform with Ron. Scorpius being Head Boy brought a rush of emotions to Rose's mind; surprise, anger and a case of the jitters.

Scorpius was in charge, him and one other girl were in charge of Rose. The thought made her throat go dry. Her saliva seemed to have disappeared, perhaps with her shriveled up tongue.

"You'll be alright alone?" Scorpius' words brought Rose out of her mind. She shook her head and noticed that Scorpius was to her right instead of her left. He was rummaging through his trunk and pulling out a piece of parchment as he was speaking to Albus.

"I'm a big lad, Scorp. I don't need coddling." Albus replied. "Plus, I have a book to read."

"I thought you said it was too boring?" Rose spoke up, making eye contact with Albus who was trying to avoid her line of sight.

There was a moment of silence before Scorpius cleared his throat and made his way to the exit of the compartment.

"Just follow me." Scorpius stated as he slid open the compartment door and briskly walked out. Rose considered defying him and staying in the compartment with Albus, but her better nature won out and she begrudgingly followed in the blonde's wake.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence as Scorpius led the way towards the front of the train. They passed numerous compartments including Potter-Weasleys and their friends, but none of them seemed to be prefects. Rose was beginning to feel alone in this task she was assigned.

Finally, Scorpius stopped in front of a large compartment that was the size of two instead of one and swiftly slid it open before walking inside. Despite the nervousness in the pit of her stomach, Rose followed suit.

The double sized compartment was filled with different House colors. There was different ages and races among her as she walked in. Everyone seemed to be in deep conversation until Scorpius and Rose walked in which caused them all to fall silent.

Rose tried to avoid their stares, but she couldn't help but notice some of their faces. There was a horrid girl with a pug face who looked like she was on the verge of snickering. Another was a fair-skinned girl with immense beauty that shone in the sunlight. Yet, the people who took Rose by surprise, was none other than Hugo and Lucy who were sitting next to each other.

Lucy had a bored look on her face as she stared at a spot on the floor while Hugo was giving Rose a reassuring smile. She was baffled to see him in here when he never mentioned being a prefect, but Rose supposed with the amount of drama happening in the past month that such a title would slip one's mind.

"Oh good, you're finally here, Scorpius." The fair-skinned girl said in a high-pitched voice. She stood up from her seat and smoothed out her sweater that was lined with a deep blue. She gave her fellow Ravenclaws a smile before gracefully making her way to the middle of the compartment. Scorpius followed suit which left Rose feeling like a large elephant for the other prefects to gawk at.

"Rose." Hugo hissed.

Rose snapped her attention to Hugo who had pushed a Hufflepuff girl sitting next to him away and had an empty seat next to him. He patted it with a pointed look Rose's way. She wasted no time plopping down next to Hugo who looked at her with a raised brow.

"Why aren't you wearing your tie?" Hugo asked in a hushed voice.

"It was a pain in the bum to put on." Rose replied as she tugged at the empty space around her neck. She could still feel the other prefects staring at her; whether it be in shock or awe she wasn't entirely sure. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what everyone thought of her. Especially after the Daily Prophet fiasco.

"Ahem! Attention here, eyes forward." The fair-skinned girl called out from her position next to Scorpius. She gave both Hugo and Rose a rather sharp look before glancing around the compartment. "We're here to discuss our prefect duties for this year. Most of you already know the procedure, others of you don't." Another sharp look was sent Rose's way.

The fair-skinned girl continued to rant about the importance of being a prefect and how much it relieves the hard-working professors and headmaster of having to deal with minuscule problems. She explained how there would be weekly meetings every year that dealt with patrols, point taking, incidents with Peeves and other nuisances.

"Now, Scorpius will be calling your names off the roster to make sure everyone attended this meeting. Scorpius, if you may." The fair-skinned girl said as she handed a piece of parchment to Scorpius.

The next few minutes consisted of learning the different names of the prefects Rose would be seeing often. There was a boy around her age with a square face named Oliver Bellamy, the one who took Albus' prefect spot for the Slytherins. Vincent Carroway was a Hufflepuff boy who was too busy staring at Rose to hear his name get called. Daxton Earnest who was an older Ravenclaw who couldn't keep his eyes off the fair skinned girl. Addison Kingston was a Ravenclaw girl next to Hugo who blushed when her name was called.

The fair-skinned girl's name was called and she revealed herself to be Giselle Lefevre; the Head Girl this year. Rose nearly gagged at the sight the boys were giving her. Another Slytherin was Daisy Parkinson was the pug faced girl Rose remembered from her memory as a First Year, but it seemed that age didn't help her attitude as she sneered at Rose when given the chance.

Lindy Quill was also called from her position next to Vincent who was still staring at Rose. She was willing the list to hurry up and get to the W's so she could, hopefully, leave at once. Eventually Scorpius got to Hugo and Lucy's name before finally getting to Rose's name. Filled with relief, Rose was ready to bolt out of the compartment when Giselle stated that she wanted to discuss something important.

"As you all know, one of our fellow Seventh Year prefects was named one this year. Rose, would you please stand up." Giselle motioned to Rose who felt extremely nauseous.

"Is this necessary, Giselle? We al-" Scorpius began to say but was cut off by Giselle's hand which flew up near Scorpius' mouth. She looked at him sharply before directing her attention to Rose.

"Rose is one our new prefects this year. Last year, Willow Yorkberry decided that drinking and unprotected sex was the way to end a term and needless to say, won't be joining us this year." There was a mix of gasps and snickers among the prefects. "However, Professor Longbottom chose Rose to replace Willow this year. I don't know about the rest of you, but this is sort of troubling."

Rose's legs felt like rubber.

"I'm sure you all have subscriptions to the Daily Prophet. So you've all seen the article about Rose and the tragedy that happened this summer. I recommend that we all help Rose along this year, take her under our wings and show her the ropes of being a prefect."

Giselle's words turned from the storm it was heading into and Rose sighed in relief. She was sure that Giselle was about to tear her down in front of the prefects and make a mockery of her.

"Since we all know that Rose has memory loss and a drinking problem, we should definitely be on the look out for anything unusual with her as well. If you can already tell, she doesn't even have her tie on. Been drinking already, Rose?"

Rose's lungs stopped breathing and all she could register was the laughter in the compartment. Daisy was snorting, Oliver was sniggering, Daxton was chuckling and even Lucy had the smallest of the smirks on her face. The only ones not doubled over in guffaws were Hugo, Lindy and Scorpius.

Despite Hugo and Lindy trying to get the others in the compartment to settle down, Rose still felt like a huge idiot. She didn't think the article would become this huge to the others, she assumed they would believe it was rubbish. The laughter circling her proved her wrong.

"ENOUGH!"

The compartment grew silent at Scorpius' loud shout. He was absolutely red in the face and his left eye had a small twitch. He glared at everyone in the compartment before landing his eyes on Giselle. He spat out some words between his clenched teeth.

"Everyone's dismissed."

Rose wasted no time scurrying out of the compartment. She raced down the corridors until she slid open the door to the lavatory she had used earlier. She sat down on the toilet seat lid and started breathing deeply through her nose to regulate her breathing. Rose wasn't aware how much time she spent in there, but even after he breathing was regulated, Rose didn't bother leaving the lavatory. She sat on the toilet seat lid in complete shame.

Despite the shame and embarrassment that Rose felt course through her veins, she felt one other small emotion.

Gratitude.

Rose felt gratitude for the boy who came from a horrible family and that alone made her feel sick to her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took a day late to get out! I figured it would be better to have it published on September 1st since that is the same day as this chapter. Also, I figure now is a good time to address some thoughts I've had in the past week.

I think I'll be updating chapters every two weeks. After going through the first week of college, which was quite alright, I realized I'll be needing more time to do schoolwork and other hobbies of mine. I'm only taking three classes, but one of them requires six essays to be written this term alone, something I've never faced. So I'll be needing some extra time with that.

I hope that is alright with some of you, I actually want to do well at college considering all the money that has been spent on classes. So chapter updates will be every two weeks, but still on Sunday. Good news though, I have this story mapped out to at least twenty chapters and by then the kids are in winter, so this story should be more than twenty chapters for sure since I plan to have it last to the end of their school year and possibly into the summer after.

Also, sorry if this chapter seems very long and drawn out. It's my longest yet and I wanted to show some conversations between characters. I didn't want Rose's cousins to be forgotten, because let's be real here everyone forgets Percy's kids all the time. I want to weave in Molly and Lucy, I want Freddie and Roxanne to be important. I know Victoire, Dominique and Louis are barely in this story, but when the Christmas chapters roll around, they'll be in there plenty.

Finally, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to **review**! I love reading any sort of feedback so please **review**! Thank you!


	9. Skeletal Creatures

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all the characters statuses.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all belong to J.K Rowling _except _for Lindy Quill, Violet Portoff, Giselle Lefevre, Felicity Chamberlain, Taurus Torchwick, Guinevere Cinder, Emelia Belladonna, Quentin Vause, Alastair Goldstein, Lucida Wymore, Mireille Pemberton and Verena Baggins.

* * *

As soon as Rose stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, there was a loud hustle and bustle surrounding her. She could hear numerous conversations between students. Many shouting at one another across the huge crowd and some already getting into quarrels before even entering school grounds.

Yet, the first words Rose heard were coming from a tall, large man with a tangled graying beard as he boomed over all other voices to get his own words out. Although, Rose wasn't entirely sure why he needed to shout over everyone else, his build did that for him.

"Firs' Years over 'ere! Firs' Years follo' me over 'ere!" The large man shouted as he waved a beefy hand in his general direction. His footsteps thumping as he took steps near the crowd. Rose was watching with large eyes as she saw several smaller children with eyes just as wide as hers walk towards the large man.

"Come on now! Firs' Years over 'ere! Follo' me now so ya won' be late!" The large man repeated with a louder voice. Soon students were parting and making room for smaller children to make their way to the large man. Rose could hear some of the older students give the younger ones words of reassurance while others teased them for their obvious fright.

"That's Hagrid." Molly's voice said in Rose's ear. Rose soon pulled her attention from the humongous man to Molly who was now standing next to Rose. "Don't worry about him, he's gentle. We've all known him since we were kids."

"Kids? Our family was alright with us being around someone who is that big?" Rose asked with a hint of confusion in her tone. Ron and Hermione barely allowed her to attend Hogwarts this term. She couldn't possibly think about them allowing her and Hugo being around a man big enough to step on them by accident.

"He's a family friend. He's actually closer to your parents and Uncle Harry more than my own. Dad and mum don't fancy him too much just 'cause he's a giant. Well, half giant." Molly explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Rose was only driven to shock by the fact that giants existed, let alone that one worked at the school and was a family friend she apparently knew.

"Well, look a' ya! Spittin' image of yer dad! I reckon ya grew this summer!" Hagrid's voice boomed once more. Rose took note that his words were no longer directed to the small children surrounding him, but rather to Albus who had approached him with a smile on his face.

"I might've." Albus replied. "I just wanted to come over and say hello. We haven't heard from you all summer."

"I was meanin' to write to yer dad, but I wa' busy with takin' care o' the new unicorn foals born thi' summer. I think they'll be ready fer a lesson in a couple o' months."

"Unicorns? They exist too?" Rose felt completely dumbfounded by the information. Secret passages to Platforms, talking mirrors, giants and unicorns? Rose could only imagine what else would be awaiting her in the castle. She couldn't see it from her standing point at the station, but she was sure it was over the large trees.

"You'll be having a blast in lessons." Molly said with a giggle. "Now c'mon, we lost Lin and Vi somewhere, but I bet we can find a carriage to ourselves."

Rose wished to stay behind and listen to the rest of Hagrid and Albus' conversation, but she was already being ushered away by Molly pulling on her trunk to get her to start moving. Rose reluctantly followed, but she gave a backwards glance to Hagrid and Albus, only to see that the half giant had engulfed the black-haired boy into a hug that looked frightening, but gentle at the same time.

"Excuse us, excuse us. Oh, hello, Vince. Excuse us, please, excuse us." Molly's voice repeated several times as she led the way through the somewhat thinned crowd of students chatting among themselves. Through their trek in the crowd, Rose caught several stares the students were giving her as she passed by. Their murmurs and whispers were loud enough for Rose to catch.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet article about her?"

"Shame she's an addict. She's such a fit bird."

"I'm surprised that the headmaster allowed her to return this term. He must really be as bonkers as some say."

"Reckon it's a ploy for attention? Sure her _name _is popular, but there are about thirty of them that are either a Weasley or a Potter. She probably wants a bit of what her parents have."

Rose was beside herself with relief and joy when Molly cleared them from the crowd and they found themselves among a long row of carriages. She had bitten her tongue so hard that the taste of bitter blood was lining her mouth, but it was worth it or else she might have attacked one of the students before the term began.

"I always found it strange that the carriages always pulled themselves. You'll find it spectacular no doubt. Another bit of magic you've yet to see." Molly said as she pulled open the door to the carriage with ease and began to heave her trunk inside with a bit of difficulty. "Rose, do you mind helping me out?"

Molly's words fell on deaf ears as Rose had abandoned her own trunk by the carriage seconds earlier. She had disappeared around the edge of the carriage when something shimmery had caught her eye.

Upon a closer look to the shimmer that caught her eye, Rose gasped when she caught the full-fledged look of the animal before her. She wasn't sure if she should refer to it as an animal, but the creature before her had the shape of a horse. Albeit; a dead one. The creature was entirely made of bones that had a shimmer like coat casted over their body, they looked almost slippery.

Soon, the creature turned its head toward Rose and flapped its wings that Rose had not seen buried to its sides. Its long black mane was bristling in the wind as well as its matching tail. Rose was still standing in shock as she breathed in this sinister like creature. Molly had mentioned that the carriages pulled by themselves, but she must have bluffed. She probably wanted Rose to see these creatures on her own; spook her a bit.

Well, it had thoroughly worked. Rose was rightfully spooked.

Wanting nothing more than to leave the horrid creature behind, Rose pivoted on her heel and began her short retreat back to the carriage. She walked in on the scene of a breathless Molly who had just hauled her trunk into the carriage. Beads of sweat were dripping down her face as she hopped down from the doorway and faced Rose.

"Where have you been? Didn't you hear me calling for help? I think I pulled a muscle lugging in my trunk." Molly asked as she panted and placed a hand on the side of her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me that the carriages are pulled by animals? Right spooked me you did. A stitch in your side should be the least of your worries!" Rose replied indignantly as she stole a glance back at the side of the carriage. She could make out a small portion of the shimmery wings before returning her attention to a baffled Molly.

"Pulled by animals? They aren't pulled by anything Rose. They honestly pull themselves."

Rose stared at Molly's expression of confusion and back to the side of the carriage where the horrible winged creature awaited. It was frightening enough that anyone would recognize it; even someone dimwitted as Molly.

"No, they don't. Just follow me." Rose said in an exasperated tone as she turned on her heel back to the shimmery creature. Molly's footfalls were padding softly behind her and when Rose had stopped a good distance from the creatures, Molly stopped beside her. "Aren't they nasty looking? Sort of give me the shivers."

"Rose.. there's nothing there." Molly replied in a small voice. Rose's head snapped to Molly's direction and noticed the girl had a genuinely confused look in her eye.

"Stop playing around, Molly. I can't be the only person who can see these creatures." Rose retorted in a firm voice. She refused to allow the inkling of fear she felt seep into her veins. Someone else must have seen these creatures as well.

"I'm not playing, Rose. Are you feeling alright? Maybe Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione shouldn't have let you come this term." Molly murmured quietly as she looked at Rose with immense concern.

The inkling of fear had dripped slowly into Rose's veins and she could already feel herself become clammy. She swallowed thickly and forced herself to not let her fear show. Molly couldn't see the horrid winged beasts and was looking at Rose as though her head injury had caused more than just memory loss.

Rose had to throw her off the course she was set on. She had a concerned look across her soft face that Rose couldn't allow to continue. For all she knew, Molly would alert Ron and Hermione as soon as they reached the castle. She could be back on the train home tomorrow for her pointing out strange creatures to people who couldn't see them.

"Oh, I'm just bloody messing with you!" Rose did her best impression of a teasing tone before laughing heartily. "You should see your face, you are ripe with worry! Best focus that on the stitched side."

With those words said, Rose gave Molly a forced smile before turning on her heel and heading in the general direction of the back of the carriage. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she heard Molly's footsteps behind her, but thankfully the brunette wasn't asking any questions. Rose could only hope that Molly had bought her story; no matter how poorly performed it was.

* * *

"C'mon, Rose. Help me here with my trunk." Molly grunted as she pulled her trunk from the inside of the carriage. "I have no idea what I packed for this term, but it is absolutely torturing my side. I'm fairly certain I've pulled my kidney or some internal organ."

"Why don't you just use magic like I did? I see nothing wrong with using a levitation spell." Rose replied with ease as she sat on the lid of her trunk and watched as Molly struggled to pull the trunk out of the carriage. The sight had been ongoing for the past three minutes.

"I like doing things manually, you know? Everyone takes advantage with magic and I just," Molly paused for a hefty grunt. "want to do," Another grunt. "things on my own," Grunt. "for once." With a last hearty grunt, Molly successfully pulled her trunk out of the carriage and was now sweating through her robes.

"Alright, you do that. I'll just be over here, not gasping for breath and being thankful I can levitate trunks."

Rose was actually thankful that during the carriage ride to the grounds of Hogwarts, that Molly hadn't bothered her with questions on what was carrying them to their destination. It seemed as though the Hufflepuff had bought Rose's poor excuse of a story and had rambled on about how she was excited for Muggle Studies; a course she had decided to take for a fifth year in a row.

Yet, as Molly had babbled on about objects called televisions and gaming stations called X Boxes, Rose's mind had been elsewhere. She couldn't help but think over her day and how utterly horrible it had been. Being mocked over her appointing as a prefect, Giselle making a fool of her in front of the others and seeing these death like creatures that only she could see.

At least Rose was able to admire the beauty that was the Hogwarts castle. She had been engulfed in its beauty the moment she had seen it from the carriage window and was utterly joyed to set foot inside of such a spectacular castle. Molly had mentioned that there were several secret passages within Hogwarts as well and that she best take that up with Fred who had them all memorized.

Rose was soon pulled to the present by Molly's ragged breathing when she told Rose to stay close behind her as they began their short walk to the large double doors leading inside the castle. Molly sighed in relief upon seeing all the students leaving their luggage by the entrance of the castle that she practically dropped hers with a loud thump.

"The elves bring them up for us. I don't think the faculty trusts us to haul our trunks up the Grand Staircase. Well, mainly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have their common rooms on the bottom floor, thank Helga." Molly explained as she rubbed at her side. Rose could already feel a sense of excitement and curiosity flow through her, she was eager to see the Gryffindor common room and the rest of the castle as well. The size of the entire building made it seem it would take days to inspect every inch of it.

Soon, the double doors opened up and a middle-aged witch stood before them. Her brown hair laced with gray was pulled back into a tight bun on the nape of her neck. She had a pointy navy blue cap on her head and dressed in matching robes that flitted the stone floor. The middle-aged woman looked at everyone with a stern expression and soon began ushering them all inside.

"Come along now, all of you. No running, no pushing, it won't make the feast start any earlier. Honestly, you are supposed to be the mature ones." The middle-aged woman called out as children that were considerably younger than Rose were running inside the castle. She could also make out the tall form of Fred as he too began shouting about turkey legs and pumpkin juice.

Molly was in no hurry as she held her side and followed the crowd at a slow pace. Rose walked beside her and took her time walking slowly to take in the main hall of the castle. She had never seen something so vast. This room alone could fit fifty Hagrids snugly. Yet, what had caught Rose's attention was the large staircase to her right and the numerous portraits surrounding them.

Rose couldn't have taken a better look because she was then pushed inside large double doors by people behind her that were complaining about wanting to get some food in their bellies. She searched around for Molly, but it seemed she had lost the talkative Hufflepuff in the crowd.

Although, her search for Molly and the other students chatter faded into soft background noise once Rose had entered the Great Hall. It was even more vast than the Entrance Hall. The long tables that nearly touched both ends of the room. The torches that lined the walls with their soft, orange glow making the room feel warm. Rose was told by Hermione that the ceiling was enchanted to mimic the sky outside.

Currently, the black sky with twinkling stars had completely enraptured Rose's attention. She had stopped moving her feet ages ago and had her neck cranked back to stare at the ceiling. She would have stayed there had not a high-pitched voice pulled her from her stupor.

"Ahem! Excuse me! You are blocking my way, Weasley."

Rose quickly cracked her neck in the direction of the familiar voice. She came face to face with Giselle who had a slight pucker to her lips as she glared at Rose. She had a small entourage of girls following her that wore the same expression.

"It's _Rose._" Rose informed Giselle with a sharp tone.

"I'm not a bumbling idiot like you. I know what your name is." Giselle rolled her eyes. "You better learn some manners when you are speaking to your _Head Girl_."

The girls behind Giselle hummed in agreement. Their fair-skinned leader seemed pleased.

"I will when you do." Rose muttered under her breath.

"You are already off to a bad start, Weasley. I'd get my priorities straight if I were you. Your family name means a lot in our world and you are tarnishing it." Giselle growled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I wouldn't talk about tarnishing reputations if I were you, Giselle." A new voice chimed in.

Rose turned to see a tall, lanky blonde standing by her side. Her hair spoke in volumes as it nearly took up all the space on her shoulders and chest. She wore a small smile on her blotchy and pale face. Rose also took note of how she was wearing the same Gryffindor uniform as Rose, except she had managed to tame the tie and place it neatly around her skinny neck.

"Don't you have better things to do, Chamberlain? Like, oh, I don't know.. stalk blokes who are afraid of you?"

_Chamberlain. Felicity Chamberlain. _The girl beside Rose was the one to send her a letter following Rita Skeeter's article. She was the one who claimed they were mates; that she was Rose's _best girlfriend_. Hugo had called her nutters on several occasions despite that Felicity considered herself a small addition to the Potter-Weasley family. However, Giselle was teasing her of stalking.

Rose should have said something, she felt like her past self would have; but she had no words. She was too conflicted with different stories told about the lanky girl standing next to her who smelled strongly like bananas.

"At least I don't mock people who have memory loss. You really must have lost your soul when you were dragged into Hell."

"Augh, come along girls. I don't think I can stomach the stench of bananas any longer." Giselle then beckoned the girls toward a table, but abruptly stopped and turned her head over her shoulder. She locked eyes with Rose. "Word of advice; steer clear of mental people like _her_." Giselle nodded her head towards Felicity. "She'll give you more trouble than you're already in."

With those words, Giselle turned her head and began walking briskly to a table with her small group trailing after her heels.

"Merlin, I can't believe she is still sour over the whole fiasco with Nathaniel." Felicity scoffed as her bluish-green eyes trailed after Giselle's form. "She's had all summer to get over the fact that he was after me during their relationship."

Rose suddenly understood why Hugo was adamant on Felicity being nutters. She noticed that the lanky blonde had a strange gleam in her eye when talking of this Nathaniel. It left Rose feeling as unsettled as when Lucy smiled at the Platform.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Felicity laughed. "I'm rambling about shit you don't even remember."

Rose stood awkwardly by Felicity's side, unsure by what she should say.

"I'm Felicity, but I think you know that by now." The babbling Gryffindor held out her limp hand to Rose who slowly shook it. She watched Felicity carefully, uncertain about the girl before her.

"Yeah. Erm.. thanks for getting her off my case." Rose thanked as she drew back her hand from Felicity's. She longed for some pockets to be stitched into her skirt. She'd love to do _something _with her nervous hands.

"Psh, no skin off my back. Giselle has been a tart since First Year. I think there's been a stick rammed up her rear that no one has pulled out yet. Shame."

Rose couldn't help but give out a small chuckle at Felicity's words. She was preparing to bring up the letter Felicity had sent weeks ago, but she soon felt the same limp hand gripping her forearm and dragging her across the Great Hall. Rose let out a squeak of a yelp as Felicity's nails were biting into her skin.

"The Sorting Ceremony is gonna start soon. Can't be in the way of Belladonna; she'd give us Hell for being in the way." Felicity informed Rose with a slight roll of her eyes. She quickly found enough space on one of the tables for the two of them. Rose couldn't hide her relief once Felicity's hand was off her body.

"Oi! This must be a special occasion! Rosie and Felicity _never _sit with us! Right, Roxy?"

Rose glanced up to see the smiling face of Fred across from her. Roxanne situated on his left, but she made an indignant noise at his words and looked the other way. Fred merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Little sisters, what're you gonna do?"

"More like older, annoying, rude, self obsessed brothers, what're you gonna do?" Roxanne mimicked as she gave Fred a glare that sent her eyebrows into a fury on her forehead.

"She's got her knickers in a twist because I played a trick on her friend." Fred explained with such an air of normality that Rose couldn't blame Roxanne for being so furious beside him. She felt a bit annoyed herself.

"It was a _mean _trick! You hexed off Nessa's eyebrows!" Roxanne exclaimed, her small babyish brown face scrunched up in anger.

"You should be thanking me! Those horrendous hedges she calls eyebrows were an atrocity! More so than Daisy Parkinson's teeth." Fred shuddered as she sent a glance over his shoulder where Daisy was sitting with her fellow Slytherins and promptly sneered their way. Her lip curling over her snaggletooth.

"That doesn't make it alright! Merlin's beard, Freddie! She has to spend the night in the Hospital Wing waiting for her eyebrows to grow back! Do you know how upset she was?! Her sister is being Sorted today! She wanted to be here to see it!"

"Nah, the candy trolley came around. Attention averted."

Roxanne huffed angrily and hastily placed her hands inside of her robes. She soon pulled out the same purple puff-ball that Rose had seen earlier on the Platform. The puff-ball was sniffing around the table and making small squeaks.

"What _is _that?" Rose blurted out, her brows furrowed as she stared down at the moving puff-ball. It was now moving slowly toward Fred's utensils.

"Holy balls, is that a Pygmy Puff?" Felicity asked with interest. "I've tried to convince my mum and dad to let me buy one. They're terrified by magical creatures."

"I wouldn't call it a magical creature per say." Fred spoke up. Roxanne groaned loudly. "More like a colored experiment gone awry." Fred zeroed in his eyes on Rose. "My dad and uncle created these little buggers."

Rose felt rather surprised; she wasn't aware that Ron and George had made these colored creatures together. She didn't see them when she had visited Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, but then again, she had avoided the section filled with pink, girly merchandise. Perhaps Pygmy Puffs were kept back there.

"Check out Torchwick's outfit." Felicity sniggered, pulling Rose from her puff-ball gaze. "Reckon he dresses in the dark?"

Rose turned her attention from the Pygmy Puff to Felicity's ogling at the front of the Great Hall. Among the long table seated with what Rose supposed was the professors, in the center of it was a dark man with deep-set wrinkles in his face. He had barely any speckles of hair atop his head and instead wore a small party hat instead. He was wearing large purple robes and big green boots.

Torchwick took in the scene around him with one swift overlook and with a wave of his hand, all the torches went out. The only source of light being the enchanted ceiling.

A widespread of gasps scattered among the Great Hall and a few yells and murmurs as well. However, as quickly as the torches went out, they soon were relit by Torchwick's waving hand. He grinned once all the students focused their attention on him.

"Hello! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! In case you have forgotten," Fred snorted. "I am your headmaster, Taurus Torchwick. Former resident of New Zealand, Paris, Ethiopia and Detroit. I enjoy knitting, pudding and Muggle films."

"He does this every year, except he changes it each time. Last year, he enjoyed reading children's books, trains and bicycles." Felicity muttered with an amused smirk across her face. "His funniest was in Third Year when he said he enjoyed romance novels and Muggle women's clothing."

"I do hope you all had an eventful and wonderful summer worth remembering!" Torchwick boomed, his grin widening as he glanced at all the students.

"Oh, the irony." Fred snickered under his breath. "Hope you don't take it to heart, Rosie. He's either an incredibly dense old man or a very clever one."

"Now, I would like to introduce Professor Emelia Belladonna as she escorts the new batch of First Year students. Let the Sorting Ceremony commence!"

On cue, the doors leading to the Great Hall opened and the professor that Rose had seen in her memory and briefly on the steps entering the castle had flitted down the aisle between the table Rose sat at and one filled with Ravenclaws. Her bun bobbing on the back of her neck with every step she took.

Following Belladonna's lead, the small children Rose saw follow Hagrid earlier were now wearing looks of wonder, excitement and fear all at once. Quite the feat for a group of forty eleven year olds, Rose mused.

Belladonna had busied herself with gathering a rickety stool from a small closet and placing it in front of the staff table. She swiftly placed a mangy, wrinkled hat atop the stool. The hat was nearly as wrinkled as Torchwick, if not more.

Hermione's words of the Sorting Hat that would sing at the beginning of every year echoed around her mind as the hat on the stool soon opened a large seam near the brim began a loud song that reverberated around the Great Hall.

* * *

"_Once upon a time, when I was fairly new,_

_And all those around me shouted with glee. _

_For I had been given a job in front of a queue,_

_To Sort those that are fit for me!_

_ There is of course the brave ones, who seek for adventure,_

_ Chivalry lies thrumming in their beating hearts. _

_ They never fear a battle, it is quite the quencher! _

_ For they will find Gryffindor to be the one to teach them the arts._

_ Yet however, there are the loyal lads, who will never waver,_

_ You'll always find yourself never doubting someone so just. _

_ These devoted ones will always find themselves in your favor. _

_ The loyal and just belong to Hufflepuff, as they always must._

_ Although, we have the wise ones are always yearning, _

_ For a place to fit their thirst for knowledge. _

_ Though never underestimate the ones who are always learning, _

_ For Ravenclaw is one full of bright noggins you must acknowledge!_

_ Last, but certainly not least, the cunning ones who are very bold, _

_ Their ambition is one that shines through their being. _

_ Yet, they have a tart reputation that leaves them on the end of a scold. _

_ These mighty Slytherins are one that are worth seeing!_

_ Here we have come to the end of another song,_

_ But do not fret for I will not sing your deepest thoughts! _

_ For I keep your feelings inside this hat lifelong! _

_ Now do step forward and try me on, I swear I will not rot!"_

* * *

The Great Hall exploded with laughter and applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song. Rose found herself smiling and clapping as well. For being such an old, mangy hat, it sure could sing.

"Now, when I call your names, you will step forward and place the hat on your head. You will hear its thoughts only in _your_ head. Then it will call out which House you will be Sorted in to everyone. Let's begin." Belladonna instructed the First Years before she pulled out a sheet of parchment from her robe pocket and began calling out names.

The following minutes ticked by rather quickly as Rose focused her attention on the batch of small, nervous First Years being Sorted. Each one had trouble climbing onto the stool and some of them had the Sorting Hat's brim falling into their eyes. Felicity and Fred were sniggering when this happened.

"Lorcan Scamander."

Fred and Roxanne's heads popped up and soon they had their eyes focused on a small tan skinned boy with blonde hair approach the stool. He looked back at a boy he had stood next to. From the angle where Rose was sitting, the boy seemed almost identical to him from the back.

"Five sickles on Hufflepuff." Fred muttered to a boy next to him. The boy grinned and shook his robe pocket that was jingling with coins.

"You're on, Weasley. Five sickles on Gryffindor."

Once the Scamander child climbed his way onto the stool and placed the hat on his head, there was silence as everyone focused their attention intently.

After a minute of the Scamander child sitting on the stool, the Sorting Hat opened its seam and shouted out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers erupted from where the Hufflepuffs sat. Rose had learned fairly quickly that every House had a table that belonged to them. She followed Lorcan's small, smiling face as he sat across from Lily at the Hufflepuff table. She was clapping as well and gave him a quick smile.

"Fork it over, MacMillan. I do believe five sickles have my name on it." Fred bantered with a wide grin on his face.

The boy named MacMillan groaned and handed over some coins to Fred's greedy hands.

"That'll teach ya to bet against me next time." Fred kissed the sickles before dropping them into his robes.

"You're such a tosser." Roxanne retorted. "We've known Lorcan and Lysander forever. You definitely have the upper hand in betting where they'll be Sorted."

"I don't always have the upper hand. Remember when I betted that Al was gonna end up in Gryffindor and bam! He's over there being cuddly with snaggletooth." Fred jerked a thumb in the direction of Albus who was sitting across from Daisy. He certainly didn't look like he was being cuddly with her.

"Lysander Scamander."

Rose returned her attention to a nearly identical version of Lorcan who was now moving his way towards the rickety stool. His hair wasn't nearly as blonde as Lorcan's and it was somewhat neater than his. He promptly placed the Sorting Hat over his head and within seconds the hat bellowed out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"No!" Fred cried out over the applause from the Slytherin table. "I thought the little worm was gonna be in Ravenclaw! I demand another Sorting!"

"Does this mean we owe each other five sickles?" MacMillan spoke up nervously.

"Oh, shut it, Freddie. That little worm looks happy where he's at." Felicity pointed at Lysander who was now sitting next to Albus giving him a hug and a wide smile.

"Do we know those twins?" Rose spoke up as she looked back at Lorcan at the Hufflepuff table and Lysander at the Slytherin table. "Do we have even _more _family?"

"Pft, they wish they were a Potter or a Weasley. Sadly, they are Scamanders."

"Scamanders are very well-known Freddie. Ugh, keep your mouth shut." Roxanne spat at her brother before turning her attention to Rose. "They're family friends. Their mum is good friends with all of our parents."

Rose nodded as she took another glance at the set of twins. Lorcan seemed to be in conversation with the other Hufflepuff First Years who had been Sorted before him. Meanwhile, Lysander was also speaking with Albus, but not with the other Slytherin First Years who had gathered together at the end of the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose's attention was quickly channeled in on a chubby girl walking towards their table. Her chin wobbling with each step and her robe protesting with the body it was forced to fit.

"Alas, all have been Sorted! I congratulate all who have found their new home. The people surrounding you will be your mentors, friends and possible enemies for the next seven years. Do get cozy with them." Torchwick bellowed out as all the First Years began looking up and down at their table nervously.

"Aren't you the girl who drinks a lot and lost her memory?"

Rose's head turned in the direction of the chubby girl she had seen before, lean over the edge of the table and look at her with wide eyes. Rose had no idea what to say to her words. It was like the incident on the Hogwarts Express and when she had walked through a crowd of older students. They were all talking about her and the false article, but Rose had no idea how to talk back to them about it.

"Blimey, it is!" Another First Year with long strips of metal across his teeth chirped with excitement. "Think she's drunk now? My dad usually looks like that when he's drinking."

"Oi! Lard Face and Train Tracks!" Felicity hissed with a scowl. "Hush up and mind your fuckin' business. It's bad enough we have _you_ two in Gryffindor, we don't need any more of your shit."

Lard Face and Train Tracks grew red in the face as surrounding Gryffindors heard Felicity's hiss. They both sputtered out terrified apologies before turning their face back to Torchwick who was still speaking as if he hadn't heard Felicity.

"Reminder to all First Years and other older students." Torchwick threw Fred a glance. "The Forbidden Forest is absolutely off-limits. Unless you wish to cry yourself to sleep over the monstrosities that lie inside. Now, with that said and done, I do believe we have a feast to eat."

Suddenly, golden platters of plates lined the inside of the long tables. Rose's mouth began to water as the smell of steak and potatoes wafted through the Great Hall.

"Pass down the pudding before Lard Face eats it all." Felicity asked the girl sitting to her left. Roxanne huffed at Felicity's words.

"She has a name." Roxanne spoke up quietly. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't use to talking back to others like she was with Fred.

"Oh, I'm aware. It's Lard Face." Felicity said as she began stuffing her face with pudding.

"Nessa's gonna be really upset when she hears her sister gets Sorted into Gryffindor, but has ruined all chances of friendship by being called Lard Face." Roxanne stated with a sigh.

"They're sisters? I thought I saw a resemblance. It's all in the eyebrows, you see."

Rose couldn't help but smile at the loud thwack of Roxanne hitting Fred in the shoulder, which pushed him into MacMillan who accidentally knocked over a plate of beans which then fell into Lard Face's lap. The domino effect.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya." Fred's words muffled as he was trying to chew both steak and noodles at once. "When we were little, you would always push me and everyone else around."

"'Cept for Al." Roxanne spoke up.

"Al was like some sacred ground to you. No one could pick on him or anything. Not even James and that's his bloody brother!"

"Well, Al was super quiet growing up. He never really stood up for himself a lot. We would've thought he was adopted if he didn't look so much like Uncle Harry."

Rose found it hard to believe as she looked past Fred's shoulder and saw Albus talking animatedly with his fellow Slytherins. He was making hand gestures and causing Lysander to chuckle. He seemed friendly, possibly the one she'd spend the most time with from her batch of cousins.

Her gaze shifted from Albus to the staff table as she took note of all the professors eating and chatting among themselves. She noted that Torchwick was in a conversation with Belladonna who had an irritated look on her aging face.

"Mind telling me who they all are?" Rose told Felicity as she nodded her head in the staff table's general direction. Felicity nodded and quickly swallowed her food before beginning.

"That one there, on the far left, that's Professor Longbottom. He's our Head of House and the Herbology professor. He can be really awkward, but he's nice overall. He's another one of your family friends."

Rose needed to keep a mental list of these family friends she apparently had. She looked over at Longbottom and earned a smile from him. She reluctantly returned one.

"Next to Professor Longbottom is Professor Belladonna. She's Head of Ravenclaw and our Charms professor, but don't let her expertise fool you. She's a prig." Felicity said with a scowl that could rival Belladonna's.

Felicity continued down the line of professors. There was Professor Vause, the Head of Slytherin House and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Goldstein, the Head of Hufflepuff House and Potions Master. Hagrid, who is apparently the Care of Magical Creatures professor and wrangler of all First Years. Professor Wymore, who taught Divination. Professor Sinistra, who taught Astronomy. Professor Vector, who taught Arithmancy. Professor Pemberton, who taught Ancient Runes and Professor Baggins, who taught Muggle Studies.

However, once Felicity finished pointing out the different professors, Rose realized two chairs were empty. She turned to Felicity who also noticed this change.

"Where do you think Binns and Zeraya are at?" Felicity openly asked, looking from MacMillan to Roxanne to even Fred who had noodles hanging from his lip.

"Binns probably got lost in a wall somewhere." MacMillan said with a smirk. Rose was rather confused by his statement, but didn't feel the need to ask. She had seen plentiful oddities today and that was enough.

"And Zeraya retired remember? He said that being one hundred and thirty-four was the golden age to retire at." Fred stated with a dramatic whimper. "I will miss that old man. He was the best person to prank."

"He was _blind_."

"And I enjoy slurping noodles. Are we stating facts now, Roxy?"

"Hush up! Torchwick is trying to talk." MacMillan intervened between Fred and Roxanne's argument.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but some of you might have noticed that we have a couple of empty chairs. While Professor Binns might be held up in a wall somewhere." MacMillan snorted. "Our new Transfiguration professor was merely getting her quarters set up and now she is here to dine with the rest of us. Might I introduce, Professor Cinder."

A medium height honey blonde haired woman strolled through a door behind the staff table. Her green eyes flashing and shoulder length hair flowing with each step. Rose didn't miss the hoots and hollers heard from various tables. There was no arguing that Cinder was rather gorgeous and exceptionally young. She looked like a student herself.

"Calm yourselves gentlemen." Torchwick ordered as Cinder walked past him to a seat between Vause and Wymore. "It's rare we get young professors within our castle, but we are lucky to have someone as clever as Professor Cinder. She is one of the youngest to master the art of Transfiguration, having only done so at the age of twenty-five."

"She's only nine years older than me. Think I have a shot?" Fred whispered to MacMillan.

"Which is why I must enforce a rule I have never done before. There is to be no professor and student relationships in this castle. Even if you are seventeen, you are still a child in these halls. You will do well to respect this rule. Professor Cinder has agreed to respect it as well."

Many groans reverberated around the hall. Rose looked around to see many boys look unhappy, even Albus seemed a bit meek when looking at Cinder.

"With that said, please continue with your dining. I do believe there is some pudding that needs devouring."

"Not with Lard Face." Felicity mumbled. "She ate it all."

* * *

"Come around First Years, come around." One of the Gryffindor prefects called out once the feast ended. Rose had gathered herself up as well and was ready to call out to any remaining First Years who needed guidance, despite her needing guidance herself when she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

Rose immediately jumped back from the unexpected touch and swiveled on her heel. She found herself face to face with Longbottom who had a timid smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to frighten you."

Rose didn't know what to say, especially to a professor who had given her a prefect badge, a professor and is a family friend to top it off. Hermione didn't tell her how to interact with professors. Her own experience interacting with other adults who weren't her family wasn't a great time.

"Headmaster Torchwick would like to speak with you. He wants to discuss what happened to you this summer. He asked me to escort you to his office, it's a bit difficult to find in such a large castle." Longbottom explained.

The underlying message was clear. _"Your memory is shocked to Oblivion and back. You barely know your way around the Great Hall, much less the castle. You need guidance despite being appointed a guide yourself. Why not send you off with a friendly face you don't remember." _

Rose didn't voice these words, instead she voiced others.

"Will it take long? I think I have to take some First Years somewhere."

"No need for that." Longbottom commented with a small smile. "Mr. Malfoy is taking care of it."

Rose turned her head to see Scorpius had gathered the new batch of Gryffindor First Years and was leading them out of the Great Hall with instructions to follow him and to watch the stairs.

So, Rose nodded at Longbottom's words and found herself walking behind him out of the Great Hall. She looked back at Felicity who was giving her a confused glance, but mouthed the words.

"I'll wait up for you in the common room."

_If _Rose could find the common room. Hermione had said the Gryffindor common room was hidden behind a portrait of a fat woman, but the chances of finding it was slim to none when Rose began climbing the Grand Staircase.

Hundreds of moving pictures lined the walls as they gave their greetings to several students. Shouting out well wishes or how horrid they looked. Rose chose to ignore most of them, since they all seemed to know about the article as well and had pestered her about it.

After several minutes of following Longbottom, she came to halt behind him as he faced a statue of a gargoyle.

"Quilted comforters." Longbottom whispered to the statue.

Soon the walls behind the statue opened to reveal a staircase that led up in a narrow fashion. Longbottom faced Rose and moved to give her a squeeze on the shoulder, but pulled his hand back.

"This is where I leave you. I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning to give you your timetable. Goodnight, Rose." Longbottom said as he moved past her and up the staircase.

Rose sighed and began climbing the narrow staircase, making sure she didn't slip up. All she needed was a tumble-down the stairs to ruin what little memories she had. Shaking her fears from her mind, Rose climbed the rest of the way and faced a wooden door. She raised a hand to knock, but the door opened on its own.

Hesitantly, Rose walked into the most colorful room she had ever stood in. The furniture was a variety of colors; reds, blues, purples, yellows. The objects in the room were odd and misplaced, almost as if they didn't belong in this world. Rose thought that they must belong in the Muggle World and perhaps Torchwick brought them into the Wizarding World.

Hermione had advised her that Muggle artifacts don't mix well with magic, especially funny black rectangles called televisions or small colored squares called cell phones.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Do my abundance of colorful knick knacks catch your attention?" Torchwick called out in a sing songy voice as he approached her. His purple robes billowing out behind him and his hatless, bald head shining in the candle light.

"They are quite.. bright.. sir." Rose replied uncomfortably.

"Indeed they are. Come, Miss Weasley. Let's have a seat and discuss matters."

Torchwick beckoned Rose over to his desk where two blue velvet chairs sat before it. He gestured to them before taking a seat in his large, purple chair that he nearly blended into with his purple robes. He crossed one leg over the other as he studied Rose with his nearly black eyes.

The sight was unnerving at best. Rose had been through the ringer with oddities and being with Torchwick was the last thing she wanted, but she'd comply. She didn't want to ruin her chances here; even if most of the school population was talking about her.

Plus, as odd as Torchwick presented himself, he didn't seem harmful. He looked to be quite the opposite. He didn't seem like the Malfoys; sophisticated prats with too much money and a terrible reputation for their past deeds. Something they definitely deserved.

"I do believe everyone in the Wizarding World is aware of the accident that happened this summer, Miss Weasley. Miss Rita Skeeter did well to tell everyone in her own obnoxious way how the events unraveled." Torchwick shifted his legs. "But I know the facts from your parents. You shan't worry of me or any of the other staff doubting you."

"Thank you." Rose said quietly.

"My pleasure. Now, onto the dilemma. You have a case of amnesia, memory loss, whichever you prefer. This will be a problem here."

"But, I know spells now!" Rose sputtered out before stopping herself. She feared this was some gentle way of Torchwick telling her that she wasn't fit to attend this term. That she was supposed to go back to Ron and Hermione and spend time in her boring, white room.

"Which is splendid. However, you don't remember potion making, our world's history, Arithmancy, flying, the castle itself. Am I being clear, Miss Weasley?"

Rose nodded timidly. She felt utterly foolish with Torchwick ticking off what she can't remember. The fact that he barely touched the brim with it made her insides crawl.

"That being said, I've talked with your professors who don't require spells in their classroom. History of Magic, Potions, Arithmancy, Divination, and so on and so forth. They've all agreed to help you in any way they can. You are an exceptionally bright student, Miss Weasley. You were nearly top of your year last term." Torchwick stated with a smile.

"Who was top then, headmaster?" Rose inquired.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Another bright, clever student. Ah, but of course you know of him. You, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are like.. hmm.. what is that Muggle saying again? Something about peas in a pod?"

Rose felt a surge of anger sit at the pit of her stomach over something as petty as Scorpius being smarter than her. It had obviously not bothered her past self, but currently, it did bother her.

"As I was saying, Miss Weasley. Despite the memory loss issue, which I'm sure will be recovered quite soon, you will find help with the professors here. I will also be of assistance when I can." Torchwick stood up from his purple chair and stared at a large red clock hanging on the wall. "Curfew will begin rather soon. It's best you run along to the Gryffindor common room. Miss Chamberlain will be anxiously awaiting your return."

"But, sir, I don't know where it is." Rose said blankly as she stood from her chair as well.

"Don't fret, my dear girl. Professor Longbottom has left someone outside my office to escort you there. A reliable person might I add."

Rose nodded and murmured a goodnight to Torchwick before briskly leaving his office. The wooden door slammed behind her and dust scattered from the ceiling. Rose grimaced as she walked slowly down the stairs and toward the gargoyle which was still open. She briefly wondered who could be waiting for her when she came face to face with the exact person she didn't want escorting her.

Scorpius.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! Now, before I go into the usual bit about reviewing and thanking you all for reading, I want to go over some issues and whatnot. So, please bear with me and read.

**1: Rose being able to see Thestrals:** Before I get reviews or messages about how inaccurate it is for Rose to see Thestrals. (I do know the person who witnesses death must comprehend it before seeing them.) Yet, I wanted her to see them, to add to the mystery for her and others. So, I added it despite its inaccuracy. I am aware of bending the rules here, but everyone does.

**2: The excessive dialogue: **A part of me feels that I do annoy the readers with all the dialog I pack into a chapter. But I am a firm supporter of Fics who have long conversations between characters, who include side characters and give them personality. You can never accomplish that with a thousand or two thousand word chapter. I try to do that in a seven thousand to sometimes ten thousand word chapters. I love to write, it's such a passion that I want to take advantage of these kooky characters.

**3: The Sorting Hat Song + Professor Names: **So, before I get asked; **yes I wrote the Sorting Hat's song. **I also realize it's probably terrible, I was using Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone as a reference. I tried to channel my inner Sorting Hat. Also, the new professors, **(Torchwick, Cinder, Belladonna, Vause, Goldstein, Wymore, Pemberton and Baggins) ** are ones I created. I decided to give Flitwick, Trelawney, and whatever other professors survived a break. Yet, I did keep some, **(Longbottom, Hagrid, Sinistra, Vector and Binns) **since some of them are alive and some were never stated. So, they all get to be puppets in my story.

**4: Update Times: **These might be wonky. College isn't hard per say, just a lot of work. Especially with my major class that is online and well, the internet distracts me. I will try to update every couple of Sundays, but if I don't, I will sometime in that week.

Now that, that is addressed please be a kind dear and **review **this chapter! I'd love to get to **ten reviews**, so please make it happen? Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one, we get a peek at Professor Cinder and we get a bit more time with Albus!


End file.
